Smile Like You mean it
by Megan Of The Sand
Summary: The Inuyasha Gang got killed at one point leaving Kagome with traces of suicide, and now, after their revived, She gets kidnapped. Will the Person who captured her be her end or herself? Rating Went Up...
1. Rememberance and Captured

**A New Form Of Kindness**

**By Klausbaudelaire**

**Chapter 1: Remembrance and Captured. **

**Disclaimer: Hey! This is Himura reporting I decided to write this and see how it goes so yeah! Forgive me if it has slow updates seeing that I have My D.N.Angel story going so yeah. But I no own Inuyasha you no sue. **

Kagome sat staring at the campfire as the fires light danced around her and her sleeping friends. She turned her head to look at the sleeping demon slayer, She sadly remembered the last fight.

**Flashback**

Kagome aimed her arrow at the apposing threat. Kagura smirked at the miko's wary attack.

" Do you really think you can stop me?" Kagura laughed.

" Kagome! No!" Inuyasha yelped as he got the tetsugia ready. "Wind scar!"

Kagura leaped into the air dodging the attack easily and also revealing Kanna, who's mirror sent the wind scar hurdling back at Inuyasha. After the dust cleared Inuyasha lied hear dead on the ground. Kagome let out a squeak and ran toward him. She knelt by his side as she washed some blood off his face.

"Ka-Kago-Me" Inuyasha mumbled as he drifted into unconsciousness. Kagura took this as an advantage and readied an attack.

" HIRIAKOTSU!" Sango Swung the giant boomerang bone at Kagura as she rode Kirara. Kagura's arm got hit a little but the boomerang continued going down until it hit Kanna's mirror and it busted into little pieces. The souls returned to their rightful bodies as Kanna stared at the broken pieces. Sango's weapon returned to her and she got off Kirara once she landed and stood near Miroku.

" I'll get Kanna." He said as he opened his wind tunnel and Kanna slowly drifted into it, but Kagura stopped it with her dance of Dragons and nearly took his arm off, but lucky for them only injured him and Sango. They lye next to each other motionlessly.

Kagome Gasped, Was she and Shippo the only ones actually Conscious ? She looked frantically for Shippo only to find him dead. He was leaning against a tree bloody tears running down his cheeks and his lower left side completely gone.

" You…You Killed Shippo!"

"Yah, What about it?"

" You evil witch!" Kagome screamed before unleashing an attack that took half of Kagura's body away.

" He's not the only one dead!" She giggled as her and Kanna flew back to Naraku.

Kagome got up and picked up Shippo and moved towards Sango and Miroku only to find that Kagura was right and that they were now dead too. Kagome stared in disbelief. She set Shippo down and held her right arm closely to stop some of the bleeding. She fell to the ground and cried desperately. She gained enough courage to pick an arrow up and stagger a slight cut in her wrist. She would have went deeper but she sensed someone behind her. She turned slightly to met white kimono bottoms. She followed them to face none other then Inuyasha's full demon Half brother Sesshomaru.

"Miko…" Sesshomaru Spoke showing no emotion.

" Sesshomaru!"

" Don't act like I was the one to do this you simple minded fool."

" Sesshomaru?"

" Hmm?"

" Can you please heal them for me?"

" You think I Would actually do that? For You?"

" Please, I'll do anything, only if You save them!" Kagome's voice reeking of disparity.

" Hmm" Sesshomaru spoke, "Fine Miko but remember You ARE in my Debt."

" Yes Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru took one last glance a the Suicidal Miko until he stepped forward and unsheathed the Tensaiga. He hovered over the bodies of Miroku, Sango and Shippo and took a slash at what seemed to be air, then walked away silently.

**End Flashback**

'Its been a week since then.' Kagome thought before drifted to sleep.

_**&**_

Sesshomaru Wandered the castle's hallways Till he got to a pair of certain Shoji doors, he slid them open and stepped inside the dimly lit room and closed the doors behind him and walked forward. He removed the armor and disrobed only to switch to his Pj like Kimono. He stared at the futon and then slowly lied on top of it until he made a loud sigh.

"Rin's becoming extremely energetic. She is actually started to tire me out." He said aloud ' She needs a Female to play with. Jaken is getting on her nerves and none of the servants have enough energy to keep up with her. I wonder…..AHA! I know who! Tee hee hee Mwahaha!' He thought before going to sleep.

_**& Next Morning**_

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and shot up making Shippo go flying. She yawned and looked around to find everyone doing their usually thing. You know Sango messing with the fire only to have Miroku think it's his chance to touch her ass then having her slap him.

" Where's Inuyasha?" She asked finally.

" Getting breakfast I think" Miroku stated Calmly. "He left a while ago he should be ba-" He was cut off by Inuyasha leaping from some trees to land in front of the campfire. He started gutting some fish. Kagome took and uneasy look at the breakfast. She then started to rummage through her book bag and snagged a breakfast bar. She unwrapped the brightly colored foil and took a bite.

" Kagome? What's that?" Shippo Asked Suddenly.

" It's a cereal Bar….Want to try?"

" Nah, that's ok" Shippo said giving the Bar the same look Kagome did to the Fish. After Breakfast everyone was getting ready to set out. But as they started to walk a white blur snagged Kagome and Shippo. The blur stopped at a tree and lied Kagome on his Non Armor shoulder and put Shippo in the other.

" My Dear Brother."

" Sesshomaru! Give Kagome back!"

" No Brother, the Miko has a debt to pay off. For I Was the one that saved most of your trope's life."

"GIVE HER BACK!"

" I will not and if you dare follow I will kill both of them, And everyone but you, Leaving you injured and dying alone."

" …." Inuyasha glared at his brother, with angry eyes. Sesshomaru smirked and left with the two captives.

**A/n: Hopefully You all know what Some of the words I'm using are but I'll tell you anyway!**

**Miko: Priestess.**

**Kitsune: Fox Demon**

**Taiyoukai: Demon Lord**

**Ok But hopefully this story will be long, seeing that the last time I took a shot at the Sess/Kag story the relationship came in like chpater4. But other words this chapter is going good so you tell me how this is and if I should continue. Please Review! .**


	2. Death And Youth

**Smile Like You mean It**

**Chapter 2: Death and Youth**

**Disclaimer: You know the business**

The Miko Stirred a tiny bit. She was wrapped in something warm and fuzzy. She liked the warmth. She moved her hand down until see touched a cold piece of metal……..Armor?

'Oh no! I Remember now! Sesshomaru Kidnapped me! AND SHIPPO! Epp This isn't good!' She Thought before quickly leaping off the fuzz, then landing on something equally fuzzy. She turned her head to face Sesshomaru's Back. And all was Slightly Uncomfortable until she looked down at the cloud she was sitting in. Then it was like terrifying The shit out of her.

"EK!" She yelped before scurrying over to Sesshomaru's Legs and Attaching herself to them. Sesshomaru looked down at the Terrified Priestess. The Kitsune jumped from the Taiyoukai's shoulder to sit on Kagome's shoulder instead.

"Kagome! Kagome! Your awake! I thought you were dead!"

"Oh Thanks a lot Shippo." Kagome sighed as she held tighter to the Taiyoukai's legs.

Sesshomaru continued to look at the Miko until she twitched, it was either out of the intensity of his gaze or the height they were in the air. It mattered not, because he found her twitching amusing. He looked forward as they approached the western Castle.

_**&**_

Inuyasha still stood from where Sesshomaru took Kagome and the little Kit. His mouth was still open in shock. Miroku was trying to comfort Sango without giving into the urge to grab her arse. She was crying so hard only able to mumble out the words, 'sister, Kagome, Shippo, and Why'. Sango held some tears back. She got up and walked over to Inuyasha and slapped him hard on his head.

"You Arrogent Bastard! We Have to Go Get her!" Sango Screamed.

"Didn't you hear him! He'd her!"

" …."

" Sango, Inuyasha Calm Down. Kagome left her back pack right?" Miroku said while breaking them up, only because Sango refused to talk and was now forcing her anger upon Inuyasha's Head.

"Yeah, What about it monk?"

" Isn't her jewel Shards in their?"

" Yeah"

" Well… We can continue the shard hunt and complete the jewel to get her back!"

" Go on"

" That's it"

" Go on"

" You're a new level of density Inuyasha"

" Go on"

Miroku was already going through Kagome's Stuff tossing things like , text books, cloths, pens, and her Cell phone.

"What's That?" Miroku Questioned.

" It's a demon Kagome uses to talk to her mom." Inuyasha said while scratching his head, He flipped through a calculus Text. " x2 over the sum of y and the measurement of x?"

Sango Blinked and suddenly felt light headed. Miroku stared in awe as Sango Fainted and Inuyasha described the answer. He then continued searching for the shards until he pulled the jar out, standing triumphantly with them in his hands.

" Miroku? Are you proud?" Inuyasha asked.

"Very"

" Good Mi-" Inuyasha was cut off by an hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned to face Kikyo.

"Ki-kikyo" Inuyasha stumbled as he stared.

" Happy to see me?" Kikyo Smirked.

"Why Is SHE Here?" Miroku asked the now awake Sango.

" Don't Ask me!" Sango Yelled.

" Kikyo?" Inuyasha wondered.

" Kagome is in trouble being with your brother." Kikyo announced.

" You think we haven't noticed this!" Sango Yelled.

" Kikyo why are you so concerned about the welfare of Kagome?" Miroku asked.

" I want to be the one to put an end to that wretch."

"You Bitch! Hirakotsu!" Sango threw the boomerang at the crazed bitchy Miko, Kikyo Being surprised was hit in the skull.( Me: You can just here Manson's 'Beautiful People' Playing in the background :angels (Dead) Singing:; ) The anger that Sango put into the throw killed Kikyo almost instantly. Inuyasha stared at the dusty corpse that used to be Kikyo. He looked at Sango only to see a happy expression on her face that quickly turned to one of grief once she realized he was looking at her. Miroku Started to laugh his ass off until Sango Stepped on his Hand.

"OW!" Miroku Yelped.

" Stop Laughing at me!" Sango screamed in his ears.

" I wasn't laughing at you I was…ok I was laughing at you! DON'T KILL ME!" Miroku Re-yelped.

Inuyasha Stared at the bickering couple and blinked a few million times.

"Stop goofing off you dumbasses!" Inuyasha yelled before turning around and putting all of Kagome's stuff back in her back pack.

_**&**_

Sesshomaru landed after a good 2 hours trying to coax Kagome off his legs, but no, instead she fell asleep like that. And Shippo as asleep also. He stood at the front yard of his castle and stood a while till he nudged kagome's head with his knee.

"Ung?"Kagome mumbled as she fell off his leg and curled into a ball. "I Tired."

" I can see that, get up." Sesshomaru said irritation lacing his voice.

" But…….The………..Sle-" Kagome said drifting back to sleep mode.

"Wake up" He repeated as he walked pass her.

She twitched and got up, after realizing who she was trying to fall asleep on.

"Sorry." She said quickly as she followed him but still keeping some distance.

"You will be caring for and playing with Rin while you stay here." He motioned for her to hurry to the entrance.

" Rin? The little girl that accompanies you?" Kagome asked.

" Hai."

Kagome took the sleeping Kitsune off her shoulder and cradled him. 'not much of a conversation man eh?'She thought, Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder.

" You care for that Kitsune orphan?"

" Yeah, I love him. By the way. Thank you for bringing him with, though I haven't the foggiest clue why you did."

" Rin might like someone her own age to play with."

Kagome nodded and followed the Taiyoukai down a hallway. Shoji doors were on all sides and the wooden floor was waxed or polished so well it looked like iced over wood. They stopped at a stair case and went up it. They entered a hallway obviously made for Him, Rin and important guests. There was a third floor but he said it was strictly for Business. Sesshomaru stopped at a door decorated with shells and colorful paper.

"Rin…"He was going to say a full sentence but was cut off by a little being attaching herself to his lower body.

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin said happily.

" Hai Rin."

Shippo who was now awake peered over Sesshomaru's side he jumped off kagome's arms and stood behind Rin. After a while Rin turned to face the Kitsune.

" Hey!" Rin smiled.

" Hi! I'm Shippo! And you are Rin!" Shippo said proudly.

"Hai, Now did you know?"

"Ses- _Lord _Sesshomaru told us about you!"

" Us?"

" Me and Kagome!"

Kagome appeared and smiled weakly at the small children.

" Hello Rin."

" Rin has seen you before! You're the beautiful lady that hangs around Sesshomaru-Sama's brother!"

" Hai."

" Rin, I'm going to show The Miko and Kitsune their rooms ok?" He patted rins head and showed Shippo his room which was next to Rin's on the left side Shippo walked in all mature like until he stopped toys in the corner and then Kagome stared as his maturity level dwindled.

He walked a little further down and across the hall and showed Kagome her Room. Her room as that of a princess room in her time, usually for kids though. It had all the beautiful glazed wooden stuff that made it fit for one. It was also huge.

" You kit seems to like Rin." He stated.

"Hai, He makes friends easily."

" At the other end of this hallway to the right is my chamber only go there if summoned or in dire need of help." He stated as he walked out of the room "Dinner will be soon and if you need help get Rin."

" Ok." Kagome said still staring at the room dubbed hers.

**Authors Corner **

**More definitions!**

**Hai Yes and most of you have read chapter 1 so you know what the others mean. **

**Thank you to my Reviewer and all who took time to read this piece of shit!**

**Bai Till next chapter! (It might not be up as soon so , be patient.) **

**Thank you:**

**Ashley41791 - Thanks for the review and here's your update! . **


	3. Time To Waste

**Smile Like you mean it**

**Chapter 3: Time to waste**

Dinner passed by silently. Well that's only if you consider Shippo and Rin talking loudly, Silence.

" Miko…" Sesshomaru's booming voice caught the three off guard.

"Hai?"

"I would like to speak with you after dinner."

Again Silence.

Kagome was more nervous then she was at the beginning at the meal. She was jittery on her way to the library where the homely maid told her he usually is after dinner. Kagome tapped lightly on the door.

"Haitte Kudasai." Sesshomaru said behind the door. (a/n: Please, come it).

"You said you wanted to see me?"

" Hai, I have a few questions."

" Ask away!" She said girly like making Sesshomaru Grimace slightly.

" You know why you're here right?"

"Hai, I am to care for Rin because Of what you did to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Am I right?"

"Hai, Plus, Will you be able to care for her without your stuff?"

Hmm, She never thought of that, maybe if she talked him into it he'd let her go back to her time to get stuff for Rin and herself.

" Um, Before I answer that Question I have one to ask you."

Sesshomaru nodded a response.

" Um, Can you take me to the bone eaters well tomorrow so I can Go to my t-….um…home to get some stuff?"

He looked at her questionably. "Hai. Now answer the other one."

" Well if we're getting my stuff tomorrow the question is already answered." She said twirling on her heals and walking out the door. She walked over to Rin's room hoping her and Shippo were in there.

"Rin? Shippo?" She peeked into the room. Yup. There they were, sitting on the floor playing with wooden horses.

" Yes Kagome-Chan!" Rin piped up.

" Tomorrow me and Sesshomaru-sama are going to my house to get my stuff. I wanted to let you know so you didn't wake up and got scared because neither of us would be here." Kagome said sweetly to the girl.

" Hai. I understand. But under one circumstance." Rin said getting up.

" Nani?" She asked politely.

" You take us with you."

" But….I don't know if you guys can get through. I would most certainly love for you to meet my mom, grandpa and Brother. But you see….I live in a different _time _ and Right now I think only me and Inuyasha can go through the well." Kagome pleaded.

Rin's face dropped a little. "Shippo?" She turned toward him "How does the Well work?"

Shippo put a finger to his chin and thought.

" I think I overheard Miroku and Sango talking about how Inuyasha can go through is because He's attached to something or someone on the other side, meaning Kagome."

" Wait, We're attached to you right!" Rin begged Kagome.

" Us…..you…are. Shipp your right! It might work! You and Rin can probably go through the well!" Kagome said her hopes getting high.

" That settles it! Tomorrow ALL of us are going to see Kagome's Home!"

Gulp…. "All?"

" Yeah Sesshomaru-sama too!"

" Heh, Yeah ok. We'll do that." Kagome said before ushering them to go to sleep. After that was settled she walked back to her own room and settled with her fresh Pj's on and slid under the crisp sheets.

' All…..' She kept repeating in her mind, before she slowly fell into deep sleep.

**Next Morning**

Kagome was sitting on the floor silently, Dreading the day that she was enduring right that moment. She jumped when the Shoji Dorr slid open to reveal Sesshomaru Staring cold, emotionless, eye down upon her. She felt weak under his gaze so she slowly looked up to face the demon.

"Hai?"

"Is it true?" Sesshomaru stated.

" Nani?"

" Rin and Shippo are coming with us."

"Heh, Yeah about that, it was sorta unavoidable!" Kagome half giggled.

"Hmpft." Sesshomaru said before walking over to her and in a quick movement had her pinned to the wall with his one arm, holding her by the neck.

"Next time you plan something tell me." He dropped her and let her gasp for air.

Kagome coughed and stared up and the now threat. She glared daggers and then looked away in shame.

'weakling, weakling! You couldn't do anything! WEAKLING!' The voice rang in her mind making her ill.

" We'll leave tonight." He stated coldly before exiting the room leaving her screaming mentally at herself.

' Stop this. Stop it weakling. Kill yourself. End it all. No one Cares. No one. Not Inuyasha. Not Sango, no one. All alone' The voice continued growing more and more violent.

' Shut up.'

' No. I won't. Not until you do it. End your life. End it. END IT!'

' Shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up.'

" SHUT UP! STOP IT! STOP IT!" She screamed curling into a ball in the corner of the room. "Stop…please, stop. Stop. Stop." She rocked silently until a kncok came from the door.

"Miko…." Sesshomaru's voice came from the other side.

Kagome quickly tried to collect herself without being noticeable. She turned toward the door with a fake look of fear on her face.

" Hai?" Her cracked voice came to his ears.

He entered the room and started down at a seemingly broken Kagome.

"I heard you screaming…something wrong?"

" Um, iie?" She pleaded.

He looked at her for along time.

" Ok, fine." He walked out and Kagome loosened up.

' Close weakling, now where were we?'

She blocked it out for a while. She couldn't stand that voice, it mocked her every chance it got. No one knew but ever since the faceless mask she had been that way. Kagome looked around the room and lifted the futon off the ground and picked up and object that was lying carelessly underneath it. She stared at the bloody dagger and twitched slightly.

She walked over into the corner and pushed her wrist toward her showing the vein for a good cut. She lowered the dagger and quickly made a deep niche. She bit her lower lip to stop from screaming. She got up and ripped some of a shirt and wrapped it around her wrist.

" Kagome-Chan!" Rin's voice came closer and closer. Soon Rin and Shippo had their heads sticking in her doorway. " Time for lunch Kagome-Chan!"

" Hai, Be there in a minute." She watched as they skipped away and she quickly did something to her hair and face to hide the proof of her crying, and slowly dieing inside.

Lunch went by slowly and painfully in Kagome's case. Every time she moved her left wrist it burned and reopened making Sesshomaru tense up. He definitely Smelt the blood.

'Damn.' She thought. She looked across the table and smiled a weak fake helpless smile. He looked up at it then continued with the meal.

_**With Sesshomaru after the lunch **_

Sesshomaru walked away from the window where he sat to watch the kids play with the Miko.

" Um, Sesshomaru-Sama?" A maid asked walking into the room and bowing lowly.

" Hai."

" This may be out of place, but I think something is wrong with Kagome-Chan. She was cheerful when she first got here and know she acts like she is depressed."

Sesshomaru thought of this for a while and raised an eyebrow.

" True, Domo Arigato"

The maid nodded and left quickly. Sesshomaru turned to the window again and walked the Miko play cheerfully with the children.

' She may be right….' he thought before returning to his paperwork.

**&**

Kagome sighed as she walked into the hot spring in the back of the Castle. She sunk low into the warm depth and watched the steam rise, soon a maid entered the room and got in next to her.

" Komban wa Kagome-Chan" The maid said.

" Komban wa." Kagome smiled.

The maid looked at her for a while before snatching the hands of Kagome and staring at them. Worried the Maid would find the cut wounds and tell Sesshomaru Kagome jerked trying to break free from the maid's hold.

" Why, Kagome-Chan….these cuts."

" Are nothing!" she rushed. "Nothing at all!"

She finally got her hands back and she turned her back to the maid only to look at her over her shoulder.

" Please don't tell Sesshomaru."

" Hmm, I won't Kagome-Chan, I promise."

Kagome sighed and smiled a true smile at the maid.

" You look prettier with a real Smile." The maid said before getting out.

Kagome blinked then slowly followed suit. After she got dressed she got the kids ready to meet Sesshomaru in the front. They walked until they saw the familiar fuzz, and stopped near it.

"Rin and Shippo will be riding Ah and Un." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked happy and got Shippo ready for his first ride on the dragon.

" And I will be walking?" Kagome said sarcastically.

" iie, you will be with me. So I can keep a good eye on you."

"great" She blushed slightly but still added attitude to the comment.

Sesshomaru stared at the human with great interest but decided to wait till he saw where she came from before giving her his trust.

She tensed the whole ride, seeing that she was sort of uncomfortable standing next to the demon lord of the west.

When they got to the well, Kagome stared down into the darkness.

" Are you sure?" She asked Shippo and Rin who nodded eager responses.

She picked Shippo up and Sesshomaru picked Rin up with one free arm ,Kagome grabbed the shoulder of Sesshomaru and they leaped into the darkness called 'the bone eaters well.'

**A/n: Well it's shorter seeing that I'm doing this at 1:35 am listening to Korn….so Yeah. Anyway definitions!**

**Iie: No**

**Nani: What**

**Komban Wa : Good evening**

**Domo Arigato: Thank you Very much**

**Haitte Kudasai : Please come in.**

**Yeah and now to my reviewers! **

**_Skittles- Chan_: CRY! No Don't Cry! I love Shippo Too, That's why he's still Alive!**

**_Anime-Death-Angel-315 : _ Thank you for the Review and I hope it's going somewhere!**

**_KogaandKagomeForever_: Well here is your update! **

**_Shadow Kitsune67 _: YEAH! DEATH TO KIKYO! WHOA! . **

**Ashley41791: I lubb you! You've been following me since Chappy one! Mwa! Thanks for the review!**

**I'll Update soon! Review! Thanky! **


	4. Bleed For You

**Smile Like you Mean It**

**Chapter 4 : Bleed For You **

"Hirakotsu!" Sango yelled Throwing the boomerang at the Bear Demon knocking him to the ground. Inuyasha ran up to him and killed it with the Wind Scar. Miroku walked up and grabbed the 3 jewel shards.

"How many do you think we have left?" Sango Asked.

" Hmm, Koga has two, Kagura has a few I think, Naraku has at least Half, And I think a few others with our enemies so with the demon wandering around not much." Miroku answered.

" Koga will give his up knowing it's to get Kagome back." Inuyasha said.

"True, so we don't have to worry about him."

" But, I still want to get her back as soon as possible!" Sango whined.

" We Will…" Inuyasha said staring up at the morbid sky.

_**&**_

Kagome landed with a muffled yelp. She opened one eye and looked around the room and or Bottom of the well. She noticed Shippo got through but didn't see Sesshomaru or Rin. She gulped and turned around when she heard a small whimper. She looked down at Sesshomaru who had fallen when they landed and Rin was sitting on his unarmored shoulder in a painful position.

" Heh, Are you ok Rin?" She said reaching over to Rin and picking her up.

" Yeah, I just landed on my spine." She giggled slightly.

Kagome smiled and set her down gently. She put Shippo on her shoulders and headed toward the ladder. It was constantly down there seeing that lately she had a lot of fights with Inuyasha and Resorted to going home. After she got out she turned back to look into the well, seeing that see didn't see Sesshomaru OR Rin come out since she got out. She looked down and saw no one.

" Lord Sesshomaru? Rin? RIN?" She got nervous. Suddenly she felt someone tap her on the shoulder she turned to face an curious Sesshomaru.

"Ha! Kagome-Chan acted funny!" Rin smiled when Kagome's Shocked Expression turned to one of relief.

" Well, You guys just…Disappeared!" She giggled balancing Shippo on her other arm.

" Let's get going." Sesshomaru stated calmly though Kagome knew full well, he had no clue what and where he was going.

" Behind the Doors Sesshomaru…." She sighed, then quickly Gasped.

"What?"

" Behind the doors LORD Sesshomaru" She said quickly looking away. She walked past him and opened the door revealing the 2005 air to the Demon lord who instantly got a look of distaste.

" Your home reeks of humans." He stated flatly following her across the yard to the door.

" Yeah, Demons and monsters are fiction in this world."

" World?"

" Oh, Yeah, I didn't tell you. We live in different Times, So With me and my friends we just say world. It's a lot easier." She explained opening the door to the kitchen.

_**&**_

"SANGO! DAMNIT WOMAN! HURRY UP!" Inuyasha yelled as him and Miroku waited for Sango to get out of the hot springs.

" I need to soak!" She fumed, possibly hotter then the water.

" Well hurry up with the soaking!" He said a little Less Peeved.

" Sure, Fine Whatever!" She said sinking into the water further.

_**&**_

Kagome had a hard time Explaining to her brother that The tall dude Was not Inuyasha and that Rin and Shippo Weren't their kids. She did blush at that comment though.

" Are you sure Sis?" Sota asked again.

" Sota, You little brat, I am Quite sure that me and Sesshomaru-Sama did not have a full human kid or Full Kitsune Youkai Kid." She sighed as she threw random pieces of clothing into a bag identical to the one she has with Inuyasha. She sighed again and dragged the bugger downstairs to the bathroom to put some First aid kits in there then to the living room grabbing her books. After that she fall onto the couch and sighed very loudly.

" Are you ok Hunny?" Her mother asked peaking around the corner.

" I'll be fine, Just a little tired." She smiled.

" Well, you guys stay for dinner and Then You can leave." Her mother smiled back. They had dinner, but this time, Sesshomaru Talked, Dun, Dun, DUN!.

_**&**_

" Sango, Look what we caught!" Miroku said proudly Holding up possibly the biggest fish anyone alive has ever seen.

" Did you get it!" She asked dumfounded.

" Yup! Well Inuyasha Helped me pull it up…"He admitted.

" Ah," They sat down and started to gut the fish violently.

_**&**_

By the time they got back to Sesshomaru's place it was well into the night. So Kagome quickly put the kids to bed and walked back to her room. There she sat for a few hours, on the futon, in her Pj's, Listening to her Cd Player she brought. (And of course a whole shit load of Batteries)

" I'm Me, Me be, Goddamn, I am, I can, Sing and, Hear me, know me, If you want to destroy my sweater, Hold this thread As I walk away." She sung out loud ( I'll write the next chapter sooner if someone can Quess the group who made this song!)

A Knock Came from the door.

" Oh no It go It gone Bye-bye Who I I think I sink And I die, If you want to destroy my sweater, Hold this thread as I walk away, Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked ,Lying on the floor (lying on the floor)  
I've come undone" She continued. The knock came more roughly.

" If you want to destroy my sweater, Hold this thread as I walk away (as I walk away),Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked ,Lying on the floor (lying on the floor) ,I've come undone" Continued.

" Miss Kagome?" A Weak Maid peeked her head in.

" I don't want to destroy your tank-top, Let's be friends and just walk away ,It's good to see you lying there in your Superman skivvies  
Lying on the floor (lying on the floor), I've come undone" She turned her Cd off and Turned toward the noise.

" Yes?" She asked innocently.

" Lord Sesshomaru Wishes to see you." She said walking off again.

She gulped and got up heading toward his Chambers.

_**&**_

Sango Stared at the flames watching the blue cross over into the orange or Red, She smiled it was the only thing that calmed her right now. Her life went to hell, and back. First she had to lose Kohaku and now Shippo and Kagome. She held back tears, trying not to freak the 'men' out.

" Sango, Are you alright?"

She should have known better, Miroku always sees through her futile Escapes from the pain.

" Yeah, I'm ok Miroku" She flashed him a weak smile.

He frowned slightly and walked over to her giving her a big tight hug.

" I know you miss her. But we can do this. You can do this, Everything will be alright, Sesshomaru isn't going to kill Her, Knowing her she'll end up seducing the fool and he'll fall for her." Miroku smiled against her hair.

Sango blushed but grew sad again.

" How can you say everything will be alright? She's gone, Shippo's gone. Who Knows you could be the next one to be gone! Even Kirara!" Sango finally let her tears out.

"Just…..Don't worry, We'll get her back." He squeezed tighter and cried along side her.

**A/n: I'm leaving you there for I am Tired! Well hope you like the somewhat Fluffy MirokuXSango thing I put in there I thought they needed some time so I added them. Well Shout outs to my Reviewers:**

**Ami: But Suicidal is a good role!**

**Anime Death Angel 315: HARASMENT! Ok, I'll continue with the weekly updates then…..**

**TannymieC.M: Yes, Kikyo Dieing is fun!**

**Sadie: Everyone seems to like Kikyo's death**

**Emily Snider: Kikyo Bashing is my Favorite Past time.**

**Slummyreddragon: I just did…..**

**Aurora and sora: EVERYONE HATES KIKYO! KIKYO BASHERS UNITE!**

**Taeniaea: Thank You!**

**The Squabbit: I lubb ya too……**

**Ashley41791: Aw, I hope you feel Better.**

**Tiny Snow Fairy999: . ( Self explanatory ) **

**Skittles-Chan : You're my first reviewer for Chappy 3! I wuv ya Too! **


	5. The Line Begins to Blur

**Smile Like You mean it**

**Chapter 5 : The Line Begins To Blur**

Kagome walked uncertainly toward the door he stated as his. The air becoming more Cold with every breath she took. She stood in front of the shoji doors that seemed to tower over her small figure.

" Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked tapping slightly on the wooden handle.

_**&**_

Sango stirred slightly, She turned to her side and opened one of her eyes...To see a Naked Miroku.

" WHAT THE HELL! "She screamed angrily.

He opened one eye, "You were great."

" WHAT!" She looked down and saw she was naked too.

He smiled and she whimpered.

**" **What did we do?" She cried.

" Nothin' I just undressed you and wanted to scare you this morning" He got up Showing he still had his kimono folded over his hip.

_**&**_

"Haitte Kudasai" Was a strong reply from the other side. She gulped and walked in.

" Hai, You wanted me?" She looked a little tooken back but still with a hint of strength in her face.

" At dinner, I smelt blood." he stated calmly.

Her face dropped.

" Eh, Well……" She had no clue how to tell him, 'Yeah, well you see, I have these voices in my head, yeah, but they tell me that Death is the only escape? You understand? Right? Ok Bai.' Oh yeah, that will work…..Hint the sarcasm.

" I don't Really Have an Answer"

" And Why not?"

"Because, I actually do, But you'll think I'm mental….." Kagome said sadly looking away.

" Hmm," Sesshomaru said actually looking somewhat slightly, not ever noticeably, worried.

" Is that all?"

" Hai, you may go back to sleep." He said looking away. She nodded and walked out of the room to her own.

_**&**_

Inuyasha puffed his cheeks out as he sat in a tree staring into the night sky.

" Inuyasha! Why do you look like a blowfish!" Sango called from below.

" Shut up!" He puffed again.

" Inuyasha! We have to hurry! You know we can't waste too much time dilly dandling! Now that we don't have Kagome it's hard to find the Shards and only every now and then Miroku can sense them!" She yelled again watching as he jumped down to stand in front of her.

" I know, I know…" He said packing up again.

_**& In the Morning**_

Kagome spent most of her morning after breakfast hanging out with Rin and Shippo Listening to Weezer, Modest Mouse, My Chemical Romance , and H.I.M.

" Ice-age heat wave, can't complain. If the world's at large, why should I remain? Walked away to another plan. Gonna find another place, maybe one I can stand. I move on to another day, to a whole new town with a whole new way. Went to the porch to have a thought. Got to the door and again, I couldn't stop. You don't know where and you don't know when. But you still got your words and you got your friends. Walk along to another day. Work a little harder, work another way." Kagome Sung to Modest Mouse she was stretched out on her Futon With her hairbrush used as the microphone, And the Cd was loudly blaring with Shippo And Rin dancing next to it.

" Well uh-uh baby I ain't got no plan. We'll float on maybe would you understand? Gonna float on maybe would you understand? Well float on maybe would you understand?" She swayed a little.

" Yeah Kagome!" Shippo Jumped.

" The days get shorter and the nights get cold. I like the autumn but this place is getting old. I pack up my belongings and I head for the coast. It might not be a lot but I feel like I'm making the most. The days get longer and the nights smell green. I guess it's not surprising but it's spring and I should leave!" She said ignoring the desperate knock coming from the door.

" I like songs about drifters - books about the same. They both seem to make me feel a little less insane. Walked on off to another spot. I still haven't gotten anywhere that I want. Did I want love? Did I need to know?  
Why does it always feel like I'm caught in an undertow?" She leaned back Knocking becoming louder and louder.

"The moths beat themselves to death against the lights. Adding their breeze to the summer nights. Outside, water like air was great. I didn't know what I had that day. Walk a little farther to another plan. You said that you did, but you didn't understand." She stuck her tongue out and didn't realize the extremely pissed off Taiyoukai opening the door to stand next to a Kitsune Youkai and Human who were instantly Standstill when he entered the room.

"I know that starting over is not what life's about. But my thoughts were so loud I couldn't hear my mouth. My thoughts were so loud I couldn't hear my mouth. My thoughts were so Lo-" She suddenly stopped when her boom box got silenced, She turned over to see an very angry Sesshomaru.

"your thoughts aren't loud you are." His eye twitched.

" Hey be glad I Didn't sing 'Bleed for you' By the holy Hidden in Plain View!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

" Don't Degrade me in front of children, We wouldn't want them exposed to a bloody murder of their idol…" He said coldly before walking away.

She stared Wide-eyed at the door……..

' Oh Shit….' She though before pulling a children's book from her book bag to read to the kids.

_**&**_

Miroku Made a long, very audible sigh as they walked down a trail in the forest. They have long given up the idea to run the whole way.

" Miroku, I think we've had enough of your sighing…."

" Well When are we going to get to Koga's?" He pouted.

(Rewind)

" Inuyasha I think we'll need assistance." Sango and Miroku said.

" And by whom?"

" Koga!"

" Not him?"

" He's the only one that will help!"

" Damnit!"

( Back to Present)

" I'm still pissed at you guys, Your making me pair up with my love enemy…."

" That came out wrong on many levels…" Sango repeated something that Kagome said a while ago, When Inuyasha was discussing the perfect way to gut a fish.

" Shut up, You'll remind me of Her…" Inuyasha said gloomily.

" Sorry…" That was the end of conversing during the trip to Koga's Den.

_**&**_

Kagome fidgeted with a few Cd's and Cd players, She insisted on giving Sesshomaru A Straight Answer to his question last night, Right now the kids were napping. She bravely walked up to his door in the library with Hidden in Plain View and a CD player in hand. She knocked on the door.

" Hai?"

" I have an Answer," She said walking in. She put the Cd in front of him on all his papers, "To your question, Listen to the lyrics, It will Describe the reason and more….." And then she went into the whole 'Teaching some demon Lord how to use a Cd player, and with his gentle eyes not have it so loud.'

She smiled and walked out of the room. And he clicked play.

' The cold concrete cuts against her back. And her spirit spills with blood onto the pavement. Hands tied so tight behind her neck. And a silence falls, and everything changes. And everything dies, to you nothing's alive, to you anymore. I guess you've gotten more than you might have wanted.  
If I could take your pain away. I would scream for you. I would bleed for you. So you'll never feel this way. Again when you're in my arms. I would scream for you. I will bleed for you.

She drowns herself until the images erase. But the skin is bruised all along her thighs. Nightmares repeat refrain the memories of pain. In mental photographs haunting all the time so. She shuts her eyes, to you she tries to hide. From you, she falls asleep into dreams where she is safe.

If I could take your pain away. I would scream for you. And I'll bleed for you. So you'll never feel this way. Again when you're in my arms. I would scream for you. I will bleed for you.

Put the weight on my shoulders. And the pain in my heart. Tie the knots in my stomach and you'll let it tear me apart. So tear me apart. So I could be everything you need.

And this silence strips me bare, and your body pins me down. I've never been so scared to breathe, afraid to make a sound. And all I know is you'll never let me go.. Just kick and scream, bite and bleed, and make believe it's all a dream.' He blinked when it was finished.

" How, wrong" He said before heading toward her room.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know Filler Chapter, And I don't Own Hidden in Plain View or Modest mouse…. AND THE OTHER SONG WAS WEEZER! 'Undone aka The Sweater Song' I lubb that song…..Anyhow, to my reviewers!**

**SlummyredDragon: Dude, I can't Have Effing Kikyo Bashing without Kikyo, But anyway, thanks for the review! . **

**Taeniaea: Omg, Thanks a whole bunch for saying you loved my last chapter! Hope you liked this one!**

**Demoninuyashaandkagome: You Spelt Story Wrong, But thanks! **

**Ashley41791: Hey, I Updated! I was going to update slower but, I couldn't help but write!… . **

**Sadie: I know! It's sad! I wish other writers I like would Update faster! Damnit! **

**Ikimono Joufu: Heh, My Spell check thought that the first part of your s/n was I kimono! Anyway, Thanks for the review! **

**Anime-Death-Angel-315: Nah, I lubb writing novels (Though I'm not getting any reviews on the one on Fictionpress….) So go ahead and Write a novel Review-eth-ishy! **

**OK! If you Like My Story/judgment….and cute punks then Read this story: http/ Okies? Good Peeps.**


	6. Undone

**Smile Like You mean It**

**Chapter 6: Undone**

Sango Stared absentmindedly up at the now morning sky, She's been aching for a bath ever since she started walking.

" Inuyasha…..I know A while ago I was telling you to hurry up, but the next sign of a hot spring Were Camping out…." Sango said.

" Yeah, We've been walking since last night!" Miroku whined.

" AH! Calm yourselves! We'll stop! I promise…" Inuyasha trailed off.

" Thank god…" Sango said to no one unparticular.

" Sango, Your too weak…" Inuyasha stated bluntly.

Sango's Eye twitched and she hit Inuyasha Hard in the beck of his head with her boomerang.

" Well, sorry for me liking to stay clean!" Sango said smiling at the note of a giggling ( Wtf?) Miroku in the background.

**_&_**

"Miko?" He asked in front of her door, a little rushed. He heard slight sniffles coming from inside. So He just let himself in…

" Miko…." He repeated.

" I'm so weak, Stupid, And Stubborn" She looked at him teary eyed. "I'm so weak, Can't even serve up enough courage to kill myself, Release me."

" Any sane person wouldn't either."

She looked back down, wiping some tears away. Then Looked back up. "Thanks, I needed that" She said giving a broken smile.

He turned to walk away, He stopped for a second and looked over his shoulder, Then decided to continue walking.

Kagome continued sitting on the chair fumbling with the tissue covered in Tears.

_**Later In the day, because I'm just typing this off the top of my head…..**_

Kagome Was again lying in her room with Shippo and Rin resting also on her stomach.

"Kagome-Chan?" Rin piped up.

" Hai?"

" Why are you always in your room?"

" Hm, Well It just doesn't seem right for me to be prancing about like a completely welcomed quest."

Rin looked down. "I'll be right back Kagome-Chan, Shippo-Kun" Rin grabbed Shippo's Wrist and dragged him out of the room.

Kagome sat up and looked around slightly confused but shrugged it off.

Within a few minutes Shippo Bounded into the room and attached himself to Kagome's Waist. Kagome smiled.

" Now, Why did you guys wander off?"

" Well, Kagome-Chan…I had a question to ask someone"

Her face dropped (Though the two over joyed children didn't notice.

" And who might this person be?" Kagome said trying to sound cheerful.

" Sesshomaru-Sama!" Rin yelped happily.

" Oh, Gee, Great!" Making it sound happy.

Rin and Shippo Gave her a wide smile.

" And Might I ask what you told him?"

" Well, When you said that you wouldn't come out of your room or this hallway was because you didn't see it fit for you to be wandering as an Unwelcomed guest, yeah, we told him that! He said he'd talk to you later!" Shippo Smiled.

Oh Heavenly.

" Oh, thank you ,Err, Shippo and Rin!" Kagome tilted her head and looked at her clock. " You guys should head to your rooms and get ready for bed, Here, I'll come and tuck you guys in." Kagome sat up and walked to the hallway door, looking both sides making sure HE wasn't there. Matomo. She sighed and herded Rin to her room.

After getting Rin to stop putting all her toys on her bed to sleep with she headed to Shippo's. He went to sleep very easily, He always did. THANK GOD! ( I myself hate kids who won't go to sleep for stupid reasons)

Kagome sighed again and walked back to her room, changing into her Pj's and sitting again in a chair.

"Miko…" A Sturdy Voice came from above her. Yes, Above. Sesshomaru was standing like RIGHT in front of her…

She jumped a little making the chair topple to the side. She Landed on her Arse with a Loud Hmpft.

" Oh, Sorry, Hey, Lord Sesshomaru" she said standing up again and straightening her hair.

He Blinked And then looked back down at her.

" Rin and the Kitsune Told me something interesting this afternoon."

" Hai, I know."

" Why don't you feel like a welcomed guest? I Was the one who brought you here, Wasn't I?"

"Hai." She didn't dare say much more, worried that He'll try to choke her again.

" So Why?"

She thought for a while.

" Seriously? I don't know myself. It's Just, It doesn't seem natural for me. I Guess that's the pitiful answer you'll get from someone equally pitiful." Kagome Smiled Sadly.

" Your Not Pitiful."

" Nani?"

" Your not. You're a powerful Priestess, You just haven't noticed it."

Even if it wasn't what she was expecting she still blushed slightly.

" T-thank you, um, Lord Sesshomaru."

He blinked again, Kind of forgetting the point of walking inside her room. Then an Idea hit him.

" Tomorrow, you, The kids, and Me, Will go to a festival."

Her eye twitched slightly.

" N-Nani?" she stuttered confused.

" You heard me."

" Hai, But. Your Reputation, Of Hating Human's, Then to go hang out with 2 of them! Girls none the less!" 'They'll think Me and Rin are Whores!' Well the second one was what she wanted to say, but no.

" So, It's one day."

She pouted slightly, She's grown really attach to this room for the past days.

" You WILL Do this, Your not avoiding it." He said heading back toward the door.

"Hai" She nodded. " G'night Lord Sesshomaru" She yawned.

He looked a little tooken back but nodded.

"Good night…." He stopped. "Kagome."

She blushed A little. HE SAID HER NAME! Not Miko! Not wench! But Kagome! She was all happy falling asleep, but it was ruined by an odd dream.

_**Start Dream**_

Kagome was walking through a factory, nothing but what seemed like beating of a heart.

She looked franticly Around, Until She spotted a chair, Where most of the noise was coming from. She walked slowly up to it.

On the chair, On a silver plate, was a beating heart, Detached from the body.

She jumped and walked away, almost instantly running into something smelly and sticky. She walked back and looked at what she ran into.

Oh nice.

Lungs, Just hanging from some hooks, blood dripping from them, and it looked like they were still pumping air into an invisible person.

She gasped and ran around them, desperately wiping the blood off her.

She heard an High Pitched Screech. She turned and saw something, odd, instead of nasty.

A monkey, was crucified to an upside-down cross, hung to the ceiling by chains.

She Turned 90 degrees on her knees and walked down a darker path, She closed her eyes and started in a run.

She tripped and hit the ground hard. She looked by her foot to see a rope thing wrapped around her slim ankle. She got it off and turn only to face, Blue jeans.

She looked up to a boy. Taller then her with medium length shaggy gray hair and piercing, emotionless, silver eyes. He was clad in A pair of worn Blue jeans and a black shirt, with what seemed to be red shackles to his wrists.

"Hello, Kagome." He said in a smooth voice.

" Who are you?"

" Heh, don't Remember me huh?"

" Iie."

" I'm Dmitri. Remember now?"

" Iie."

" I'm the voice, The one you seem to try to ignore."

Her face had shock written all over it.

" G-get….A-a-AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed running toward where the dream started.

" You can't Escape me. No one Can Help. No one Likes You" Dmitri said not bothering to chase.

_**End Dream**_

Kagome Shot up sweat padding her bangs to her forehead. She got up and went to the shower house, After the sweat she had to endure she needed to wash off.

The Bath was calm and silent, and when she got out she was still shaking but clean again.

She put a special Kimono on Ready for the trip and started to do her hair, until a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" She yelled. The shoji doors opened and Sesshomaru Walked in.

He looked at her outfit and nodded.

" I like your choice of appropriate clothing." He said after a time.

She looked over to him.

"Thank you, now not to seem bossy but, Is there a matter you wish to discuss or are you in her to stare at my beauty?" Kagome giggled.

" I Merely wanted to know if you were ready or not, But I should compliment on your beauty while here shouldn't I?"

" Whatever you wish." She smiled a fake, Weak smile.

" But before I leave, I want to tell you something."

" Hai?"

" You smile, A lot. And that, If your going to smile, Smile like you mean it." He said before walking out.

**A/n;  
Yeah, I know, the ending was cheesy. But oh well. This chapter is out faster because I got bored. Sorry for having the last chapter so…..Musical. Now to the Definitions!**

**Matomo: _Safe_**

**And now to meh reviewers!**

**Sadie: GO TYPOS! Oh yeah! Rock on! Party like it's your last party! Anyway……. Thanks for your review and your one of my oldest Reviewers other then Ashley. Thanks, I think This story is the only one good. I don't update as fast on my D.N.Angel one..**

**Ashley41791: Aw, I'll still mention you in the ones you don't review in. But only you! Cause you are the one that followed me by Day 1::huggles: **

**SlummyredDragon: :using imagination: OMFG! Your right::Maniacal laugh: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! …Scary…But I lubb your review thank yous! **

**Exunamoon****: I wrote more! We! **

**Inu Youkai Gurl: ….Inuyasha should Be HAPPY KIKYO'S DEAD! Can I join the party? **


	7. The Beauty of Being Numb

**Smile Like You Mean it**

**Chapter 7: The beauty Of Being Numb**

Sango sighed, Contently. They finally found a hot springs, and it was close to Koga's Den too! It worked out in so many levels.

Inuyasha, Of course, Was pissed that they had to stop so soon even when they were so close to his 'love enemy'. Sango Giggled at remembering what he said about Koga.

"Sango! Hurry up! Miroku is getting antsy!" Inuyasha screamed from the camp.

" Well, He Can Wait! I'm A Girl! WE TAKE TIME!" Sango spat at the Inu Hanyou.

"Grr, FINE! BE THAT WAY!" Inuyasha said before going silent. Like a good little doggie.

She giggled again before going underwater and letting the warm water engulf her. She liked being submerged. It hid her tears. Every time she went under the warm waters it reminded her of games her and Kagome played while Bathing. So instantly She'd Cry, Hoping the water would mix with her tears hiding the scent and Inuyasha wouldn't find out she was crying.

_**&**_

Kagome was thinking, Trying to make herself depressed, to ruin this date she had to go on with Rin, Shippo and The Arrogant Sesshomaru. She started digging deep into her past, to the past her mother told her to forget, to hide from the world, to never speak it again, what put her always on the edge of killing herself.

She remembered around the time she was constantly Blacking out. It came after Sota was born. She'd blank out and wake up in odd positions (Like on top of her 3 year old brother with a knife to his tiny neck). She had to visit the phycitatris. The phycitatris said to watch her carefully. Only about 3 weeks later, Kagome was tooken to the hospital because she cut her vein and she was found bleeding on the bathroom floor.

The phycitatris said that she would have to go to the Mental Ward She stayed there for a year. Around age 10 She was released, after saying her 'Voice friend' Wasn't talking anymore. But by that Time Dmitri was considered a friend, until he started calling her weak, stupid, and that she had to kill herself because no one cared.

In the 5th grade she snapped and threw her desk at the teacher and supplies at student who called her 'Mental Case # 666'. The phycitatris was to watch her for another half year till she was convinced that Kagome was 'cured'. Her mother told her to never tell anyone, and Sota forgave her.

And now, She was sitting in her chair with her eyes showing no emotion, no concern, no concern that a Taiyoukai was staring at her weird right in front of her.

"Kagome?" Was the word that broken her from her Hellish Nightmare.

"Hm?"

"Ready?"

"Hai…" She said solemnly.

Sesshomaru looked at her, slightly concerned. The Kagome he knew would always be smiling and happy, so painful and serious during a fight, but now She's depressed. He shook his head ever so slightly, Why was he thinking about her?

Now to actually think about it, He's been thinking of her a lot lately.

'What's wrong with me?' He thought and shrugged it off.

Sesshomaru watched as the kids again seated themselves on Ah and Un. And Kagome stood obediently next to him.

Kagome quickly took a glance up to him and gave him a _real _Smile.

_**&**_

Sango poked the fire silently as Miroku Slept and Inuyasha was doing something to some flowers (Making a crown……). She looked up at the Morning sky, the sun slightly blinding her. She blinked and look back down moving some ashes to the side starting a small fire to the side of the medium one.

" Sango?" Miroku said sitting next to her rubbing his eyes.

" Good Morning Miroku.."

" Same, Your up before me."

" I didn't go to sleep last night…." She said silently.

" You've been doing that for a long time now."

" I've Cried too much…."

Miroku yawned and leaned against her.

" We'll get them, you don't have to worry."

" You tell me that every time."

" Because if I don't remind you you'll hurt yourself." Miroku said remembering the secret Kagome told him.

" If it hides my pain, give me pointers." Sango said bringing her knees up against her chest.

" Your crazy, I'm not going to give you ideas on how to hurt yourself. I'll get breakfast." He said before standing up and walking away.

_**&**_

When They reached the ground next to the festival, Kagome and Rin instantly ran off. Both in the Same direction. For two different reasons. Soon they were at the face painting place, Rin was there for the sunny face paint, Kagome….For the cute Face Painter.

She watched him walk over to them and kneel down next to Rin, getting what she wanted.

' I love his smile…' She thought.

The Boy looked up and walked over to Kagome.

" And what do you want miss?" He said giving her a smile too.

She was about to faint, or that's what she told herself.

" Heh, I'm J-just bring her here…" She mentally slapped herself for stuttering.

" Ok.." He said going to the back to get some supplies.

She let loose on of those girly sighs just as she heard an 'Ahem' From behind her. She turned on her heels to see a very amused Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Heh, Hi!" She said tilting her head to the side.

He raised an eyebrow.

" Do what you want.." He said before walking away.

' Well, if you wanted me to do that in the first place why did he come over?' She questioned him mentally.

About halfway through the Festival She suddenly wanted to get Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha something.

She wandered from booth to booth, finding Sutra's for Miroku (Fake most likely), A Necklace with a Jade crystal at the end ,and Inuyasha, Well it took her a while to find him something, But in the end got him a fan with a picture of a dog demon on it, (To calm his hotheadedness.) she smiled at the gifts then another urge came over her.

She again went from booth to booth searching of things to fit the personality of the person getting the gift. She finally found it. It was a scarf looking thing that was silky and had blue and yellow lines on it.

She smiled and placed it in a bag she brought with her slowly walking over to where Sesshomaru agreed to meet her later.

She saw him standing next to Shippo and Rin who were eating some Ice Cream is what it looked like.

"Heh, Sorry I'm a little late."

He looked at her.

"Your angry."

Staring.

" Eh,"

" Oh, Forgive me." He said somberly.

What did he say? She thought.

"Nani?" She said aloud before thinking.

" I was apologizing."

"Yeah, But that's so Unlike you."

"Maybe you just saw the bad side of me, now lets go."

"Ok."

**A/n: Sorry for such a SHORT FUCKING CHAPTER! But I'm really Tired. Oh and a super quick note, Yes this is a SesshomaruXKAgome story, Accept it. And uh, Should I stop at Chapter 13 or like 18-20?**

**To My Reviewers:**

**_Ashley41791_: You review so much ,which I thank you for, That I almost memorized your Screen name.**

**_Taeniaea_: I loved last chapter too! Something in common! **

**_Inu Youkai Gurl_: I READ YOUR STORY! IT'S EFFING AWESOME! I reviewed too! **

**_Sadie_: But…:shudders: Isn't that the reason for a Sess/Kag story? For them to lubb each other?**

**_Slummyreddragon: _Oh, gee, Like I already knew it was corny::cries: I can't Kikyo Bash Till Sango Gets REALLY pissed at Inuyasha!**

**_Sakura: _Sorry to say but your like 3 chapters late for that! . ;**


	8. Hurt Quiet

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 8: Hurt (Quiet) **

Kagome fingered the cloth softly, She didn't have a clue how and when to give it to the person. She folded it and placed it neatly underneath the pillow, then looked over her calendar for when she could visit her family again. Yeah sure it's only been maybe a week since she went over there but she deserved to see them!

She gasped as she noticed a red circle over tomorrow's date.

"This isn't possible?" She screamed before digging through her book bag.

" I Can't believe this?" She yelled standing up and walking at a fast pace out of the room and towards Sesshomaru's.

_**&**_

Sango was asleep on Kirara's back as they were walking the finishing mile towards Kogas'.

" Miroku, How long has she been asleep?"

" Hmm, I'd say when we came back from the Hot Spring she was passed out on Kirara. So I'd say about an hour and a half?"

" Thought so…"

" Why?"

" Because, she's sleeping and acting unlike herself a lot."

" Hmm, Ya think it's because Kagome's not here!" Miroku said a little louder but not loud enough to Wake the Demon Slayer.

Inuyasha went silent suddenly realizing how dumb he sounded.

" Shut up monk!"

_**&**_

Kagome impatiently tapped on the Shoji doors.

"_Lord _Sesshomaru!" She yelled at the door.

Suddenly the door slid open with a very peeved Taiyoukai looking down at her.

"Nani!"

" We need to go back to my time….NOW!"

" Why?"

" I'm warning you, we need to go!"

" Are you threatening me?"

" IIE! I'm threatening your sheets! And my cloths! WE GO TODAY! NOW! MY AUNT!"

" You can ignore your aunt…"

" Oh I wish I could!"

" Fine We'll go, but you have to tell me when we get there."

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Sure!"

She jumped and quickly went to her room to grab her shoes.

"Ready!" She said standing next to him again.

He looked at her curiously and walked down the hallway informing a maid on what was going on and that to talk to kids too. They got outside and Sesshomaru picked her put placing her on his non-armored side again and started in the journey.

_**&**_

Miroku was walking at a slower pace now that Inuyasha made a rather big mark on his head after telling him to shut Up because of his own stupidity.

"Hey it's not my fault your about as dumb as a rock." Miroku said dodging another punch.

"Calm-eth down Puppy!" Miroku Said in a teasing way, Again dodging attacks, if you dare call them that.

"shut up monk! I'll take that Wise-cracking head of yours right off your shoulders if you keep making retarded ass remarks!"

"Oh! Big Vocabulary have we?"

"Monk, Keep talking and you shorten your life!"

" Heh, don't have too long anyway!" Miroku said shortly regretting it after spoken.

Inuyasha smirked and rolled his kimono's sleeve up. Quickly throwing a nice hard punch to Miroku's Chest.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, she had been up for the past argument.

"Well…..He had it coming!" He said shortly after pondering the answer.

Miroku smiled a painful smile and looked up at Sango.

" I'm ok…I was kind of egging him on.." A painful laugh came after.

_**&**_

Sesshomaru moved faster seeing that Kagome obviously had something she needed to get to. It was most likely important.

She jumped off his back and ran to the well. Waiting for Sesshomaru to walk up next to her, She grabbed his hand and jumped in.

They came out of the other side and Kagome moved so fast she beat him out of the well.

She ran over to the door and slid it open to reveal her family sitting down to dinner.

" Kagome?" Her mother asked a little confused.

" No time!" She bounded up the stairs and to her room leaving a very confused family and Taiyoukai.

After a few minutes she ran back down with a discrete baggie at hand.

"Sorry for the intrusion . I had to get something." Kagome said shyly.

" I told you to make sure you had everything before you left." Her mother stated very Matter-of-factly.

"I know…Bye you guys!" She said before walking back out with a still very confused Sesshomaru though he didn't show it.

They got to the well and Kagome was less in a hurry when she jumped down. Well they got to the other side Sesshomaru finally broke the conversation with a question.

"So, Why exactly did we need to go back and get something?"

" You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

" Fine, Time of the month."

"Excuse me?"

" Every month, a girl starts a cycle where the bleed through the Cough Telling them their 'fertile' Anyway, You know what? This is an uncomfortable conversation to be held here. I'll tell you about it later. I might have it in my health book." Kagome stated.

'FLAMING CHEEKS FLAMING CHEEKS! Someone call the fireman I'm going down in flames!' Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her then nodded it off.

'Humans, never cease to amaze me, especially this one.'

They got back only to be attacked by Shippo and Rin, who for some odd unforeseen reason thought they left them and the maid was the killer.

" Kagome!" Shippo said through tearful sobs. " I though you were dead!"

" Oh not this topic again?"

" Rin was sad too!" Shippo adding pointing to the little female who has grown quite fond to Sesshomaru's Leg.

" Well at least I know I'm loved." She said blankly she was too busy noting that though Sesshomaru says he hates humans, but he took her to her time, to get what to him is useless, and he also has a somewhat smile while giving Rin an affectionate pat on the head.

They all walked into Rin's room to get her ready for bed, and then to Shippo's. Kagome was about to turn into her room when Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Hm?"

" Mi-Kagome. Where's that book?" He said actually seeming interested.

Kagome smiled and walked into her room, going through her stuff to drag out a quite heavy looking book back with her.

"Happy reading!" She said slightly pushing him out of her room.

**Author's Corner: Sorry for late update I went to Wisconsin with the Grand folks! FORGIVE THE LLAMA! **

**Ahem, I have done one odd thing by bringing a subject that most Fan fiction writers don't bring up! PERIODS! Sorry, but to my reviews! (With much lubb)**

**_Isisoftheunderground: _I HAVE SPELLING ERRORS! GOD NO! I have spell check is this possible! Oh, or maybe you mean I accidentally say…hm..Saw instead of say? Yeah I do that. **

**_Sadie_: 15? Hmm, seems good then I should get to some romace shouldn't I? **

**_KogaandKagomeForever_: I did aren't you happy! **

**_Inu Youkai Gurl_: SHH! You'll wake the babies! ……Silence….Sorry that was random. **

**_Ikimono Joufu _: Omg! I'm being threatened? I'M EFFING LOVED THEN::cries goopy Nerd/dork tears of joy: **

**_Anime-death-angel-315_: Heh, I forgive yous, GET BETTER FOR THE SAKE OF HUMANITY!**


	9. I was A Prayer

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 9: I was a prayer**

Sesshomaru spent the rest of the night studying the book Kagome handed to her.

So THAT'S What's happening with her, was the last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

_**&**_

Inuyasha let loose a loud sigh as he got near the Den.

"Thank Buddha we're here." Miroku said with a cough.

" Hey, Miroku" Inuyasha said facing the Monk. "I'm sorry for punching you."

" Holy Cripes did Inuyasha just apologize!"

" It's the end of the world I tell you!" Sango said from on top of Kirara.

"You guys are pushing it!"

" Heh, Well look what the Cat or should I say dog dragged in?" Koga Mocked from his perk on top of a rock near the base of the waterfall.

" Well, at least I don't smell of Cow Shit!"

" See, If I hadn't convinced him to bathe that insult wouldn't work!" Sango Whispered to Miroku.

**_&_**

Kagome Woke up with a sore back. She knew why though, So it wasn't such a messed up wake up call. She straightened her back and walked to the bathroom to do….um….'things' to put it lightly.

Shortly after that business she walked out fresher and slightly happier. She wandered around the building and soon found the garden and a Koi Pond. She sat at the edge of the pond and stuck a finger in the water. The fish wiggled softly beneath it. Trying desperately not to be poked by the giant Pale Finger.

She smiled not knowing their running from fear not happiness.

She stood up and looked around finding a nice big what looks like Dojo on the side of the Yard.

She walked inside and saw Sesshomaru Practicing some Moves.

She smiled and watched.

Shortly after her staring He noticed another person in the room.

He quickly jumped at the person and Gripped it's neck with his good hand.

Kagome scratched at the huge hand covering her neck.

After a few moments she was whimpering and crying slightly.

He dropped her now realizing who was in his grasp.

He stared at her form sprawled on the floor gasping for air.

" Gomen."

Silence.

" Gomen, I was just, Wandering."

More silence.

" I'll be leaving now."

" Iie."

" Nani?"

" Iie!"

" N-nani?"

" IIE! I'll be training you!"

"NANI?"

" Don't talk to me with such disrespect!"

He walked around the weapons searching for one that fit her. After a moment he came back with an axe in his hands.

" I'll be training you to use a Grey finish Double bladed Fantasy Battle Axe."

He put the Axe in her small hands and watched as her knees buckled under the weight of the Axe.

" Well, first you'll learn how to hold it."

_**&**_

Koga nodded absorbing all the information about Kagome he just received.

"So…You got my Kagome kidnapped?"

" first off, She's not _Your _Kagome, and second, Well, more like she had some sort of deal with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha stated.

" None, the less she was under _your_ protection and _you_ failed to protect her!"

Inuyasha winced. He hated the words you, failed, and protected in one sentence.

" Yeah sure, Now can we go?"

Koga stared at him then nodded and started to set off with the group.

_**&**_

Kagome sighed, flipping through her cloths. She just wanted to take a shower man!

She walked to the shower house and changed both southern and exterior things and got into the steamy hot spring like bath.

After that she changed to normal cloths and walked down to the dining hall.

She sat down and Sesshomaru gave her an uneasy glare.

" Gomen?" She offered.

He looked down slightly then started a conversation about the Shard while they were eating.

They had a conversation! Talking! The Miko Kagome and the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru…..dare I say….TALKING! (sorry)

After dinner the two (Sesshomaru and Kagome) Brought Rin and Shippo into their rooms. They continued walking until they stood out side of Kagome's door.

" Um, Lord Sesshomaru?"

" No more formalities. I think we are considered the First name basis."

" Hai."

" So….Nani?"

" Um, I just wanted to say, Thanks. For, Um, Everything. You know, I thought that being captured by you would be the most horrible thing. But after a few days I realized, it's like a normal life, Save the Demon lord hovering over me, and I kind of like it here." Kagome finished with a grateful smile.

He looked slightly confused yet relieved.

" Hai.." He said before walking away.

She sat on her futon and stared up at the Wooden Ceiling.

It's sad Really.

Too think. She actually enjoys staying here.

With a murderous Demon lord.

She continued thinking and watching a firefly slowly move it's way around her room to rest on the dresser.

After a moment she turned on her stomach and stared at the floor.

' I'm actually happy, To have trained with him today.'

She smiled.

' Yeah, Because you see….'

_**&**_

****Inuyasha punched a rock near their fire.

" WE LOST THEM!" He screamed at the Demon Slayer.

" Why are you yelling at me! Your the one with the nose!" Sango shuttered.

Inuyasha twitched and started to yell with Koga who was in the background laughing.

_**&**_

She rethought of her answer to why she likes staying here.

It's not possible.

No.

Not at all.

' Hmm, Yeah, Well I guess the reason is…..' She considered her answer.

' I'm madly in love with him.'

**Author's note:**

**HAHAHAHA! I am back after a Trip to Winsoncisin again! . YES! Anyway. To my Reviewers:**

**Gomen: Sorry**

**_Sadie_: Glad you liked it! **

**_Isisoftheunderground_ : Maybe someone would die if she didn't go back!**

**_Kari Konoko_: Heh, Peeps call me a dude, and I'm a perv when I Wanna be! TWA HAHAHA! Anyway! My mom gives me that look every time I breathe.**

**_Ikimono Joufu_: I laughed while writing it too!**

**_Slummyreddragon_: and I care why? Everyone needs a filler chapter every now and then!**

**_KogaandKagomeForever_: Yeah the time of the month is always such a good topic!**

**_Weeeeee_ : It's not a matter of how I suck it's What I suck…..**

**_Anime-Death-angel-315_: Yesh! I am now Crack!**

**_The Squabbit_: I did! Yeah are you happy? **


	10. Commit This To Memory

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 10: Commit This To Memory**

' I'm madly in love with him…' Even the echo in her mind didn't seem quite right.

Kagome Turned onto her Stomach Staring at the wood floor.

She knew it was true.

She loved him.

It wasn't to be avoided.

But It still didn't seem right.

I mean…Hello?

She was a Miko that Was sent here to purify the Sacred Jewel ( after breaking it….) After Realizing she was a reincarnation of Kikyo.

And he is the Demon Lord Of the West…. With a Human, Dare I say, 'Daughter'.

It just doesn't seem right.

But lately, every time she was around him she'd get this sick feeling, she'd have a headache, stomach ache and pain in the chest.

It was confusing, Which she found out the hard way, Meant she liked him.

She knew it wasn't actually love, a older crush maybe, She knew that until she could see herself growing old with them, she was in love.

But she couldn't see to much into the future with him, maybe she is, only because he looked the same and she was slightly different didn't mean that it wasn't a 10 year passing.

God this was confusing…

_**&**_

****Koga was walking now, after receiving a few nice hard hits from Sango's Boomerang.

"Damn you woman."

**_" _**Well That's what you get for Laughing at me while I Was being molested verbally by Inuyasha! No Not Damn me! DAMN YOU!" Sango yelled from the top of Kirara.

" Remind me why I'm walking?"

" Because, I know you've lost their scent too so you have to stick with us." Miroku chirped.

"Your just as annoying as That Woman up there!" Koga twitched.

" Well, If you Think before you Act, you wouldn't have a lump on your head now would you?" Sango asked.

" You know what? Shut up!" Koga said turning his head to the side.

" Ah, and it looks like we have an equal to Shippo in our presence…" Miroku said adding a cheerful laugh. Now he knows how Inuyasha felt when Messing with Koga.

_**&**_

Kagome gave up the war inside her head and walked over to Rin's room. She rapped on the door softly and heard Rin welcome her into the room.

She stood at the entrance and watched as Shippo and Rin played with little wooden horses.

"You guys want to go into the garden?" She asked nicely.

Rin suddenly dropped her toy and stood as stiff as a board next to Kagome.

" YIP!" She almost yelled. Shippo joined her on the other side of Kagome.

They walked (or should I say bounded?) to the garden entrance.

Shippo and Rin were bent on finding the perfect of roses and lilies and blossoms to make a flower crown for Kagome and she was watching as they ran playfully around in the field.

She looked up contently at the clear blue sky. She has always wished she could fly. To join the clouds in the cheerful sun, or rest in the middle of a rainstorm, staring down at the superficial people running away from the rain, thinking it will ruin their new Hollister shirt or Mess up their newly done hair.

She frowned.

' I hate the world. Stupid foolish people only trying to impress the other people surrounding their unimportant lives.' Kagome Blinked. That didn't sound like her.

Well, It used to never be like this, but ever since the resurrection (That's a H.I.M. Song, By the Way…) She's been slightly far from Life, She knew she'd end up being killed or die sometime, but she thinks she's going to die young. And the creepiest thing about that is she watches weird paranormal shows and one time the lady told the audience that people who die young usually feel that they don't have long to live.

She was dragged out of her thoughts by Rin placing her flower crown on Kagome's Head.

"Here Kagome-Chan!" She giggled and Shippo Huffed.

Kagome smiled and put Shippo's Crown on too.

" There Should we go in?" They nodded.

Once inside she noticed a few maids running around and tripping on their slippers. She walked over to one and tapped her shoulder.

" Miss? What's wrong?"

" A few others heard" Huff "That the Shichinin-tai" Huff "Are after Lord Sesshomaru.."

" Why Sesshomaru?"

" I don't know but that's the rumor."

Kagome sighed she remembered the Shichinin-tai, Bankotsu, Jakotsu. She forgets the rest because they died so Quickly, but who can forget a Dude carrying a snake like sword, and Another one who carries a sword twice the size of him, that lifts gravel from the force of the wind underneath it, and calls it his baby? No one that's who.

Kagome stood up and ushered the kids to Her room where they sat on her Futon.

"Ok, We have a rumor flying around that the Shichinin-Tai are after Sesshomaru, Shippo you remember Jakotsu and Bankotsu?"

The Kitsune nodded.

" Well, If it's true, Sesshomaru, Err, Trained me to protect you, So Yeah, Trust me!" _And if the axe fails I'll use my Arrows… _Was the unspoken words.

They nodded and walked slightly cautious to their rooms.

Kagome stared back out at the now semi dark semi Light day sky and sighed.

"Why do they have to come now?"

" Why does who have to come?"

She turned to face a poker faced Sesshomaru.

" Oh you haven't heard?"

" Iie."

" Uh, Well lest we worry you! No need to know!" She waved it off.

He looked at her with annoyance flickering in her Golden Eyes.

She smiled a faint 'please-don't-kill-me" Smile.

He looked at her for a moment then turned to leave.

' I'll tell her tomorrow…'

_**&**_

****Koga sat on a rock, kicking his foot against it to rid himself of anger.

" WOMAN! Why do they take such long baths?" (Seem familiar?)

"Koga, Get over it, Every stop we take she takes a bath, and it takes a long time…"

" PFT! That's why it will take three more walking days to get to Sesshomaru's place!" Inuyasha muttered.

" Hey, I could run ahead of you guys and be there 2 days before you!" Koga lifted his hands up in the air and turned his head making an odd face showing how fast he was it's almost illegal.

" But you don't know which way to go…" Miroku stated simply.

_**&**_

****The dinner passed as all the other dinners I've written gone.

****Kagome got up to take the kids to their rooms.

Once in the hallway she noticed the Commotion died down up also noticed a maid running u to her.

" Hai?"

" Miss Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru Wishes to see you." She bowed.

Kagome bowed and started off in the direction of the Library.

She lightly tapped on the door and received a 'Haitte Kudasai' For a response.

She walked in and bowed when she saw Sesshomaru.

"Hai? You wanted to see me?"

" Yes I have something to tell you…"

She perked up slightly.

"Hai?"

"Tomorrow, We will be attending a ball, Of course it isn't for another week but the traveling and preparing takes some time, so be ready tomorrow…"

"NANI!"

Sesshomaru looked up at her.

" You really need to control the volume of your voice, Kagome." Him saying her name normally gave her the shudders. It was odd not being called Miko, Wench, or Ningen.

"Hai, Gomen…" Her eyes twitched and she walked shakily out of the room.

' Is this considered a…a…D-date?'

A date, With Sesshomaru. To a ball none the less!

' I swear this is a good thing…'

**Authors' corner:**

**This is out slightly early because, I'm going up north this weekend again ,and My B-day is Thursday and I'm going to a Japanese garden Wednesday and I'm living for Ohio on the 13th soooooo, yeah (I'll still update in Ohio though!)**

**Ningen: Human**

**REVIWERS! ( Got a lot this time!)**

**_Slummyreddragon_ : AW! YOUR SOOO MEAN TO ME! Well, A lot of Anime's have Filler Episodes! Inuyasha has a lot of 'em! **

**_Kari Konoko_: I'm a Chick Sweetie, And BTW, Isn't Konoko A character from Love Hina?**

**_Isisoftheunderground_: I liked last chapter too, of wells.**

**_Sadie_: Honestly, I'm wondering about that too, What your reading from chapter 3 and up is crap I pulled outta thin air in hopes to make it a story! . FORGIVE THE LLAMA::hides in corner:**

**_Cyndi1_: THREE? Damn, Well lets see here For Your first Review: Yeah, They kick hard ass…. Review 2: Okies! Review 3: Should I put more songs in? I've been dying to do that lately.**

**_RIN14_: Dude, stop reading my mind! ( I might have made her pregnant::sniff: ) Sure you can have some! Wait…..your not a Unicorn are you? They've been after my stash for a while now….**

**_Soulful Ice_: Do You write poetry? Because the lines stopping and moving to the next line is how I format my poems….**

**_KogaandKagomeForever: _Yeah, I wouldn't want to be in that Battle…. . ;**


	11. Jesus Christ was An Only Child

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 11 (WOOT!): Jesus Christ was an Only Child**

Kagome sighed and stared out the window. She had everything she'd need for a week packed. Thank god, the 'Curse' is over in two days.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror, and brush her hair into a Kaoru Hairstyle ( think the one from Rurouni Kenshin!)

She looked at it and decided it was a nice change (Heh, not too much of a change! You: Shut up and let me read! Me: GASP! Ok…. :slinks away: )

She walked down to the library.

" And what may I ask are you wearing?" Sesshomaru asked raising an Eyebrow.

" A Gothic Lolita.."

Her Lolita was a Black, Frilly, Lacy, dress, With a black corset. She had a Black Jacket on it that had White frills at the bottom of the sleeves, On the trip of the jacket were crosses, she also had a red Goth Tie on. She had knee high boots that had a Huge heel Chains running off the sides, the laces trailing up the boot and Black and white striped tights on over it.

" Oh my god.."

" Hey! Everyone wears one in My Time! Have you been to Harajuku!" Suddenly feeling dumb she shut up.

He sighed, looked over the outfit again and said nothing more about it.

That was it, He informed her that another being was to show up soon and pick them up (Is it because he's lazy or something?) and take them there (That's why it would take one whole Effing day to get there!).

He walked with her to the front room where the maid was coxing Rin and Shippo to settle down and that they'd be back before you know it.

Kagome looked at the frustrated Maid and walked over placing a hand on her shoulder.

" Let me handle it…" She looked down at the kids who stared up at her with tearful eyes.

" Kagome! Are you leaving us!" Shippo whined.

" Yeah, But only for a week! Miss Hiroyuki will be looking over you.." She bent down and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek. "Ok?"

Shippo pouted for a second then nodded.

Kagome smiled before brushing her skirt off and walking to the side of Sesshomaru, Still Eyeing Shippo and Rin as they ran into their room to do god knows what.

She smiled again then looked up at Sesshomaru, which by the feeling in the back of her neck, was staring at her.

"Hai?"

He blinked and looked away.

'okies….'

The few minutes were silent, Well, Yeah, Until you could hear a Horse in the background, Cueing Sesshomaru that the Carriage person was here…(Don't I have great English?)

He made a slight movement and dragged Kagome with him (not literally, Like By the wrist…:Is imagining Sesshomaru Dragging Kagome: XD Kinky!).

They stopped at the door and a few dudes ran past to get their stuff…

_**&**_

****Koga was the only one awake, I mean, You have a lot to think about after three peeps just accused you on a whole crap load of shit…(at least I would… . ; )

He looked over to the sleeping group, Wondering why he even Agreed to follow him.

And another thing nagging at him, How Effing late do they sleep in!

It had to be noon already! They had to keep moving!

He stood up and walked over to Inuyasha who, Being in deep sleep, Didn't hear him approaching.

He made a swift hard kick to Inuyasha's Side.

" Wake up mutt!"

" Aw! Damnit! What the hell!" Inuyasha jumped up placing a hand to his side.

Sango and Miroku almost instantly jumped up from the loud noise.

" I-Inuyasha?" Sango said wiping sleep away.

" What ARE you doing?" Miroku asked.

" Well, I'm rubbing the sore spot from where Koga kicked me!"

" Well, Wha! We need to be up and moving right now! But no! You sleep in! And I'll be leaving to get Lunch! Then We eat and leave! God!" Koga said stomping off.

" What Crawled up his ass and died?" Sango said readjusting the wood in the fire.

_&_

The ride to the Northern Palace was comfy, Minus the heat that could burn the flesh right off your didn't I mention it was to the northern Palace?

Oh, Sorry.

But the invitation was to the Northern Palace and it was requested by Lord Sohma ( Ha! Fruits Basket! BTW, I made him up) That all attendees show up with either a whore to whore off or a Lady that he wants to keep to himself (aka a GOOD whore).

Yeah, Well not wanting to show up at a brothel, he brought Kagome. I mean, Just imagine him showing up with Rin or something!

" Take my photo off the wall, If it just won't sing for you, 'Cause all that's left has gone away ,And there's nothing there for you to prove"

Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome who was singing as she looked out the window.

" Oh look what you've done you made a fool of everyone, Oh well, it seems like such fun, Until you lose what you had won."

"Kagome?"

" Give me back my point of view, 'Cause I just can't think for you,  
I can hardly hear you say, What should I do, well you choose. Oh look what you've done you made a fool of everyone, Oh well, it seems like such fun, Until you lose what you had won."

Sesshomaru twitched.

"Oh, look what you've done, You've made a fool of everyone,

A fool of everyone, A fool of everyone. Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you. 'Cause all that's left has gone away and there's nothing there for you to do. Oh look what you've done You've made a fool of everyone. Oh well, it seems like such fun, until you lose what you had won. Oh look what You've done, You've made a fool of everyone. A fool Of Everyone. A fool of everyone."  
" Ok, Kagome, Stop."

She looked over to Sesshomaru and sighed.

" Gomen…"

" What's wrong?" He said with concern laced in his voice.

She looked at him disbelievingly.

" Nothing, This is just, Odd. It's like a date. With you…"She looked back out the window.

He was silent for a moment.

" But, Why wouldn't that be fun?"

She had to laugh. Coming from him, that sounded like a confused puppy asking Questions.

Puppy.

' I wonder how Sango and them are doing.'

_**&**_

Koga walked beside the slower then usual Sango and Miroku.

" Woman, If you say one more thing, I will not hesitate to hurt you." Koga said trying to convince himself more then her. He couldn't hurt his woman's best friend could he?

" Aw, big words for such a small mind." Miroku said for Sango.

Koga shot him a glare that said 'shut the fuck up'

And Miroku shot one right back that said 'Make me'

And Koga pounced.

Miroku was laughing as Koga tried to punch Miroku but every time he punch Miroku moved his head.

Sango rushed over and pulled Koga off Miroku.

"Calm down! He's only playing!" Sango said fending herself from the elbows of the thrashing Koga.

" Why should I! You all have been pushing my buttons ever since I joined you guys!" Koga yelled, breaking free from Sango and rubbing his upper arms.

" It was fun! I mean you always seem to pick on us! Don't you thin we deserve a try?" Sango said half way laughing half way pleading.

Very odd mixture.

Sango wiped a tear from her eye.

"And sorry about this, It's just that I've never seen You fight Miroku like such a Bitch!" Sango Sniffed.

" Oh ha ha, do you know how hard it is to dodge fists from an inch from your face?" Miroku made a look.

Inuyasha came down from the trees.

" Who got in a fight!" And if he was a dog, you'd actually see a wagging tail….:sigh:

"Well, Let's just say Koga and Miroku are on tight ends…" Sango said patting Inuyasha on the shoulder.

" I swear it monk, You mess with me one more time I will hurt you!"

" I see that plan worked perfectly…" Miroku said taking off in a ran with Koga following slowly behind. And if you were in the forest as Koga passed you'd be able to see a smile…Teehee!

**Author's Corner: Who! Updated within the next 3 days! Awesome huh! YES! And about the star thingy () I was out in the back of my school hanging out with a few of my friends and two of them got into a fight (Fake of course and mind you their both dudes) and my friend Tasuki screamed next to me "BITCH FIGHT!" ok, I'm good.**

**To My Reviewers:**

**_RIN14_: Ha! But this is your dudes and dudettes Gift a super early update! MWAHAHAHA! **

**_Sesshomaru's Angel_: Like…Cold Cool?**

**_Anime-Death-Angel-315_: AW! MISSED YOU! I knew someone was missing! Other then Ashley….:huggles: Thanky mucho for the review!**

**_PyroChi (Sadie): _I'm still wondering about that myself, 3 Days! Fuck them! **

**_Kari Konoko: _Well I swear that there was A chick on Love Hina Named Konoko…**

**_Ikimono Joufu: _I did! Happy B-day!**

**_Soulful Ice: _I looked on your account I got so confused Dude! Tell me which one is the poems! **

**_SmifaliciousPurpleSquirrel: _I lubb Kagome Sesshomaru! Sesshy is hoot! Anyway, Do you know about Foamy? If you do did you remember one episode where he kept asking Germane about her piercing's and hair and called himself a purple squirrel? **

**Love you all till the Pineapple eats my granny! (hopefully never)**

** Morbid**


	12. Disposable Teens

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 12: Disposable Teens**

' I hope their ok. I wonder what their up to…Do they miss me? Have they come looking for me?' Kagome's thoughts ran fast in her head when the thought of Sango jogged her memory of her friends.

She felt a sickly pain shoot through her body.

' Did I really forget about them so easily? Replacing their memories with those of Rin and Sesshomaru?' She felt disgusted with herself.

She couldn't have forgotten about them! That's so unlike her! And rude! How can she forget her strong best friend Sango or the perverted but kind Miroku? Or that arrogant, self-important Jackass Inuyasha? Not easily. But it still didn't feel right.

To forget.

She frowned and stared out the window watching the scene move fast before her.

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her, confusion racing through his mind but his face remaining cold and unemotional.

She felt a gaze locked on her. She turned her head and smiled putting on false happiness.

" Oh, I'm sorry." She put a lace-covered hand on the side of her head.

He had disbelief flicker in his golden orbs.

She frowned slightly, and then looked in another direction.

" So how much longer until we get there?" Kagome said changing subjects.

"I'd say only a few more minutes at the most." He said while turning to face forward.

She nodded and continued looking out the window.

The tree line started to disappear and break into a large village.

Her eyes widened at the sight behind the village.

It was a huge palace, twice as big as Sesshomarus'.

**&**

Sango stared at the two disappearing forms of Miroku and Koga.

She smiled.

' At least their having fun' She thought petting Kirara.

Inuyasha scoffed and smiled a messed up smile.

" Looks like we got some feminine guys on our hands, Sango." He laughed an airy laugh.

" Hey, You've dealt with Jakotsu and Bankotsu." Sango said standing next to Inuyasha and giving him a whack in the back of the head.

**&**

She stepped out of the carriage like thing and followed behind Sesshomaru as they walked up a dirt path.

" Be polite" Sesshomaru stated and slowed down so Kagome was walking next to him.

" Of course, Let's not aggravate someone I have just met."

They reached the door and the guards opened the Doors allowing them entrance.

A few maids informed them on things and others took their stuff.

An Inu Youkai maid wattled nervously over to them and bowed low.

" I'll show you to your room then Lord Aion wishes to See Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded (Kagome was in lala land…)

The maid showed them to a long hallway with few doors and tons of space in-between each door.

She stopped at a door and nodded toward it.

Sesshomaru slid the door open to see a room much like his, Simple yet elegant.

He looked over to the desk and bookshelf, and then to the king sized futon.

"Ok so, nice room, where's mine?" Kagome asked bluntly.

"Oh well you see Lady Kagome, All the guests we are having and such big rooms, though there's only a dozen or so of them, we issue one room per guest." The maid said adding a little 'I'm sorry' Giggle.

Kagome felt like she was about to die. First she forced to go to a ball with a Taiyoukai now she has to share the same room with him.

" Ok," She said twitching as a fake smile snaked on her face.

The maid looked over to Sesshomaru.

" This will be ok? Right Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her.

"It's fine with me, could you please show me to Aion?" Sesshomaru said taking a quick glance at Kagome.

The maid nodded and started down the hallway with Sesshomaru following.

Kagome looked into the room cautiously.

She walked inside and almost instantly walked to the window.

She looked out it noticing the size difference compared to Sesshomaru's Village and Palace like home (I can't decide wither to call it a castle or palace…).

She sighed and started unpacking her stuff.

It would be a snowball's chance in Hell that she would even consider unpacking Sesshomaru's cloths for him, only god knows what he has hidden in there.

She visibly twitched at the idea of finding a body part in his cloths. Like maybe his arm, like he keeps it in a glass case somewhere in his house or somewhere where everyone could see it (Creepy).

She backed away from his stuff.

" And on a different matter, he will be bunking with someone else! Because he sure as hell will not be sleeping in the same bed next to me!" She said aloud while taking a quick walk around the Futon. She jumped in the middle and sprawled out making a jacked up X.

"Well, I see you have had no trouble with getting comfy." Sesshomaru said from the side of the futon.

She stiffened for a second then looked up at him.

" What did Lord Aion want?" She asked innocently.

"Oh he just told me what I could help with, We got reacquainted, and he told me not to get any of the whores Pregnant." He said taking a seat next to her on the floor.

"Of course, it's not a party without booze and Hookers….." Kagome said taking in an exaggerated sigh.

**&**

Koga and Miroku returned from their run and joined Sango and Inuyasha around the campfire (One day at band camp……….).

Koga was arguing with Inuyasha about the correct way to cook the fish and Pig meat.

While Miroku was staring at Sango in an odd manner.

"What?"

He got up and sat in front of her, and with one quick fluid motion had Sango in a tight hug.

"Miroku! What the Hell?"

He smiled and moved away only to grab her chest in the process.

And time stopped completely when Miroku upgraded from an Ass grabber to a Chest Molester.

And time started again when Sango delivered him a slap so hard he won't be able to feel his cheek for a month.

"You Hentai!" She screamed and stomped away.

Koga started to laugh at the now unconscious Monk.

Inuyasha just stared at the pile o pervert and moaned.

" And here I thought he was cured…"

**Author's note:**

**Hey All! Sorry for the shortness of it all! But hey I updated! And sorry for a delayed update, I'm working on a quiz, and two stories at the moment. I mean I do NOTHING during summer, I stay up till 3 AM then sleep till 2 PM then go on the puter! **

**Inu: Dog**

**Youkai: Demon**

**Hentai: Pervert**

**To My lovely Reviewers:**

**_Sakura Tenvaiga_: Aw! I lubb korn, But you know…no poop. **

**_Kari Konoko Mononoke_: Well you should it's awesome! . **

**_Pyrochi_: Well it's not a whorehouse, I was saying if they didn't have dates they went and got whores. **

**_RIN14_: Ha! I'm getting this stuff from a ' Guide to Japan for idiots' Mini book! XD**

**_Cyndi1_: Look what you've done by Jet**

**_Monica_: There you go! He updated and is a booby grabber! **

**_Koganadkagomeforever_: What's wrong with Goth? I like that outfit! I WANT IT!**

**_Ikimono Joufu_: Omg? I'm funny? Oh shit hell is taking over::yes: **

**_Anime-death-angel-315_: Dude, I've memorized your S/n! GODS NO! Anyway! Thanky for the review! **

**_Isisoftheunderground:_ Well, My story was originally 'New form of kindness' But Hey I changed the title and ticked it a little bit and I'm doing well in the review section! **

**Love you till I Scream for The Pain to Stop! (Never)**

**_Morbid_ **


	13. Salt For Your Wounds

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 13: (Oh yeah!) Salt For Your Wounds**

** READ ISISOFTHEUNDERGROUNDS FANFICTION! I DARE YOU TO GO AGAINST ME! **

"What's Wrong with hookers?" Sesshomaru said slightly late because Kagome finally left the X position to rummage through her book bag for her CD player.

" My Chemical Romance or The Killers?" She said holding two discs up.

He twitched.

" The first one…"

" I'm not ok I promise or Cemetery Drive?"

" The first one?"

The CD player started to spin the CD.

"Why are we listening to this?"

" Because it calms me down!"

" Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?" She sung along to the Rock Group.

"I'm not okay, I'm not okay, I'm not okay, you wear me out. What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay) I told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means (I'm not okay) To be a joke and look, another line without a hook I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look! I'm not okay I'm not okay I'm not okay You wear me out  
Forget about the dirty looks The photographs your boyfriend took You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed  
I'm okay I'm okay! I'm okay, now (I'm okay, now) But you really need to listen to me Because I'm telling you the truth I mean this, I'm okay! (Trust Me) I'm not okay I'm not okay Well, I'm not okay I'm not o-fucking-Kay I'm not okay I'm not okay (Okay)" She sighed.

He stared at her then looked out the window at the setting sky.

He closed his eyes and stood.

" I'm going to be walking around do as you wish…" He said walking out of the room.

She blinked and stared at the vacant space he occupied a second ago.

" Ok?" 'Did my singing scare him away?'

She pouted slightly and made a face.

" Bastard." She got up and slid open the door.

" Well, If I scared him away he won't miss me, now's the perfect opportunity to run away…" She whispered to herself.

She looked around the hallway then retreated back into their room. She packed a few things on her backpack then quietly walked down the hallway and out into the front yard (If you want to call it that).

She breathed in the air tainted with signs of life. She smiled and took a look around.

Stupid Guards.

She ran as fast as she could into the village (now in that outfit she'll get some attention…).

She stopped directly above the entrance gate and smiled a bigger smile then before. She slowed to a walking pace and entered the Market area of the large civilization.

The market was full of normal life, People selling food, People buying food and kids running around with other kids, everything was normal…Err…Minus the guards every few stands or so.

'Must be the ball…' She thought entering an art shop.

The walls were covered in kabuki Artwork. But not the porno like ones…gross.

She stared at one with a white Koi fish swimming down a few sunflowers (to those who watch Samurai Champloo…sound familiar?).

A rather big woman came up behind her.

"Do you like? Very popular, Sell very, very cheap!"

She turned her head to face the woman.

"Erk, I Sorry, I'll leave you to looking." The woman bowed and wattled in a different direction.

She twitched and continued looking.

'Freedom…I wonder how far the well is from here?' She moved over to a smaller lady selling kabuki artwork booklets outside.

"Excuse me, How far Is Inuyasha's Forest?" Kagome asked Wincing as the Word 'Inuyasha' escaped her mouth.

" If you're walking about 3 days…" The lady said handing a copy to a man.

"Thank you, Mind I ask which direction?"

"South" She said pointing in a different direction.

She nodded and took off in the direction the Lady pointed.

**&**

Inuyasha sighed as a weird day unfolded in front of him.

Sango was sitting next to the fire eating her fish with an equal amount of fire coming from her hair as she stared death warnings at Miroku.

Miroku was sitting behind a tree, but you could tell he was there because every now and then you hear a whimper of paranoid cries.

She seemed quite content with the fear she was provoking in him.

" Torment" She mumbled poking the fish with a furry of strength.

He heard a shriek of terror escape from the tree Miroku was occupying then a scurrying noise and a few leafs fell from their spots on the branch.

Miroku climbed the tree.

"You know, She can chop that tree down with one swing." Koga said adding delight to his voice being able to pick on him.

And Miroku Fell From The Tree.

**&**

Kagome leaned against the tree after she ran for a few miles (I'd never be able to do that…)

She sighed slightly as she lumped onto the ground.

" So 3 days huh?" She smiled. "Easy."

She looked side to side then started to walk. About 20 minutes into the walk she found an abandoned Temple.

She walked inside and set up a campfire.

Soon the fire blazed wildly as red, blue, orange, and yellow shadows casted themselves on Kagome's Sad Features.

She frowned longing to be with someone else. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Or Shippo.

' Maybe I should stop and get Shippo…No…I'll wait until I find Sango and the others.' She thought painfully.

(Crack)

She snapped her head around. She heard twigs snapping.

Shit.

(Crack, Crack, Crack)

Shit, shit, shit!

She stiffened and started digging around in her backpack for some sort of weapon.

Chopsticks.

(Crack)

Shit.

She grabbed the chopsticks and book bag and held them close to her body.

Then they came.

Fear was the only thing she remembered, give or take the bag covering her head.

Hours later she woke up.

In a Cage.

**_&_**

****Sesshomaru Stared at the empty room.

"Bitch" He twitched. Then stormed out of the room and toward a nervous looking maid.

"Did you see her!" He Demanded.

" Who, Sire?"

" Kagome!"

" Her?" She shook. "Iie, iie, sorry sir!"

He pouted slightly.

"Hai…"

He walked toward the exit, following her scent.

" Bitch" He repeated to himself.

**&**

Miroku Sighed and stared at Sango's Sleeping form.

"Gorgeous" He said aloud then looked away.

" Hey monk." Koga said seating himself next to the monk.

" Hey Wolf." He frowned.

" What's wrong?"

" Sango hates me…"

" Well duh, dumbass! Of course she does! You molested her chest!"

**&**

Kagome's sight was blurred when she first opened her eyes in a freezing room. She could barely see red floating objects directly in front of her.

' What are those things?'

After a few minutes her sight fully came back and she found out what was in front of her.

It was in a glass cube filled with water.

And the red things were human hearts.

Her eyes widened as she trashed around the tiny cage, she did this till she was facing a different direction.

She turned in the negative ten-degree room to see dead bodies.

All Male.

All naked.

All cut up and stripped of their flesh.

With no Organs.

Empty shells of men once alive.

She felt sick and rattled the cage's metal bars and screamed.

A thick shoji door slid open.

"Hush your mouth!" A tall, husky male yelled.

He stomped over and ripped the metal door off the four by four foot cage.

He reached a big, rough hand into the cage and grabbed her by the neck yanking her out of the cage ripping some of her skirt and socks.

He let her thin neck go and grabbed her painfully by the wrist and literally dragged her out of the room and into a hallway.

He slammed her hard against a wall and held her wrist to her chest, keeping her in place.

"Lord Ozymandias! I have the woman!"

The husky man loosed his grip and let her fall to the wooden floor.

A Thirty-ish man stepped out of the room, black hair trailing behind him.

Kagome looked up into his merciless, cold, green eyes.

" Good work, Mun." He smiled and bowed toward Kagome.

Mun backed up and bowed then hurriedly ran toward the freezing room.

Ozymandias Dusted Kagome's dress of then gently took her hand in his and walked her into the room he came from. (Uh oh).

**&**

Sesshomaru stopped at a tree that reeked of Kagome's Scent, then looked down a beaten dirt path. He leapt into the air heading toward a Temple in the background.

**Author's Note:**

**Ah! She got kidnapped! Ha! I laugh at her! MWAHAHAHA! Fall before me Kagome and hand me your outfit! . **

**_Kari Konoko_: Aw, Nine thirty? Poor You… I go to bed REALLY Late…. **

**_Isisoftheunderground_: Hmm, Reviewers? Ok…I'll help…**

**_Pyrochi_: Oh, It's possible!**

**_Ikimono Joufu_: Heh, Maybe I might drag this on to like 20+ Chapters…I dunnu, Again I'll pulling this outta thin air here!**

**_Anime-death-angel-315_: I lubb my taste of music too! (Someone wrote I had Good taste in music in my yearbook) Harassment! NOOO!**

**Lubb you Till I hate this chapter (pft)**

** _Morbid_**


	14. The Nobodies

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 14: The Nobodies**

Kagome Felt like crying.

This Ozymandias was shutting the doors while she sat there sipping raspberry tea.

Why Was She Captured?

What does he want with her?

Ozymandias Sat across from her and added sugar to the sweet tea, Though he didn't take a sip.

" I guess your probably wondering why you're here, my young beauty."

What Does he read minds!

He was also beating around the bush.

" Let me cut it short"

_&_

Miroku was pouting.

And eating Frito's (Cause I Am too! .)

Kirara sat purring by his feet. Ever since the slap Kirara felt pity for the Monk and started to follow him around.

He reached his hand into the bag pulling a golden corn chip god like object out of the bag.

Kirara raised her head.

He froze.

She lowered her head.

He continued pulling a chip out.

Her head rose once again.

" Sorry" He whispered to the Neko Youkai.

" Stop Talking to the Cat." Inuyasha said from the tree above him.

_&_

" Marriage" He finally said.

She froze.

" NANI!" She screamed.

" Marriage…" He repeated more casually.

"But…But! You kidnapped me!" She said angrily.

"There's a good reason for that."

"Nani?"

" well, The village were in now doesn't have many females, because of this some go on a trip for a woman. I searched a few villages and I saw you in the carriage with that demon. Your beauty amazed me so much, I knew you had to be mine." He reached over the table and grabbed her hand stroking it softly.

He seemed nice.

But those eyes are eyes of a killer.

"May I ask your name?"

"Err…Kagome." She smiled. "Kagome Higurashi."

He smiled a toothy grin.

"In two nights, we will wed."

_**&**_

Sesshomaru shifted uneasily in the small vacant hut.

He sat down and poked around in the embers.

He frowned inwardly.

" Where did she go?"

' Her Scent stops here but a few other scents over power hers.'

His eye twitched.

"The bitch got herself kidnapped." He stood up and flipped his fuzz slightly.

He set his mind on following the overpowering scents in hope of finding her before she gets herself killed.

_**  
&**_

****Ozymandias Left the room in search of a woman to help with the wedding plans. (Short, I know, Oh Well)

_**&**_

****Sumaru Hirasawa was sitting silently writing on her futon. Her light Violet eyes focused on the paper before her.

She reached a hand back and moved some red hair behind her ear.

(Slurp)

'Wtf?'

She lifted her head up sight focused on the general direction of the noise.

(Slurp)

She started at the back of her black cats head as he nosily slurped the tuna he was fed for dinner.

"Mashetti?"

"Meow" The cat walked next to her.

She smiled a cozy smile.

She had a cozy life.

Such the life of Lord Ozymandias's Personal Helper.

She heard the Shoji Door slid open.

She turned her head to face the topic of conversation himself, no not the cat, Ozymandias.

"Oz, My dear, how fares the search?" She smiled again.

" We have found the one!" He said cheerfully. " Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

She stiffened but he didn't notice.

"Kagome you say?"

" Hai."

' Kagome is the name of the wench Lord Sesshomaru is courting.' She thought nervously.

"Ah, Sumaru, You will plan the perfect wedding! I want it white!" He said draping an arm over her shoulder.

"White?" She asked still dazed.

" Hai." He smiled. " Like her pure soul and smile."

She looked up at him and plastered on fake smile.

'He is acting odd. He just met her and he is already claiming her pure. Pft. She won't be pure for long. Plus she's possibly as pure as he's going to get with his odd hobby sitting on his shoulders.'

He looked down then gave her thumbs up, then left the room.

"You Killer" she whispered under her breath.

_**&**_

****Kagome sighed staring at the rings in her luke warm tea made by vibrations.

'Married? I'm only 16' She pouted.

Plus she's known him for but an hour and she likes someone else.

The door slid open and Mun stepped inside and bowed.

"Sorry for earlier, Lady Kagome"

She nodded.

" You had every right to do that, I mean, You did kidnap me." She smiled faintly.

She saw a blush creep along Mun's Face.

Oh Great.

**Author's note: I wrote this in one day! Be fucking proud!**

**To My Reviewers:**

**_Pyrochi_: Aw, I know, Horror Kicks ass! .**

**_Clouds Of Sky_: Who knows? Dun dun dun…**

**_Isisoftheunderground:_ Lol, Well I didn't know where else to put it…**

**_Kari Konoko_: Always fun, well I just stay up till about 5 updating and reading.**

**_The Squabbit_: I was happy to see someone actually emailed me.**

**_Exunamoon_: Oh nice, The deathwish..:sniff:**

**By the way, If you dudes and chicks have problems, questions or just wanna talk Email me! I'll be happy to answer and I've updated my Email so if you emailed Klausbaudelaire8 at aol and it didn't go through, sorry resend it…**

_**Your Till I turn prep (Never ever in my life will I do that)**_

_**Morbid**_


	15. Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine

**Smile Like You Mean it**

**Chapter 15: Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine.**

After Mun left, Kagome sat silently in the room.

"She said she loved me, But she had somewhere to go." She quoted the Killers.

She sighed and stirred the now cold tea.

She was about to open the window and try to escape but the door slid open.

She stood her ground and continued staring out the window back face the intruder.

She stiffened hearing feet shuffle towards her.

She felt the body heat of the person behind her.

'_WAY _too close' She thought twitching from the sheer closeness.

"Calm down." A Male voice belonging to Ozymandias said.

The voice echoed in her ear.

Two cold hands touched to bare flesh of her arms.

The hands moved up slowly until they rested on her neck.

"Ozymandias?" Her voice shaking.

He got next to her head.

"Shh. This won't hurt."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

He was smirking.

He removed his hands only to walk in front of her and squat down to be Eyelevel. He had a huge grin on his face. (Dude's that's the first time I didn't use Smirk or smile! Yeah!)

He lightly grabbed her shoulders pushing her on the conveniently placed futon.

He quickly straddled her and placed his hands on either side of her head.

"In fact, I think you'll enjoy it."

Smirk.

_**&**_

Sango woke up near, I'd say, eleven, but hey, that's just me guessing (But YOUR writing this) Shut up Dmitri. (:Sighs: ) Sorry.

ANYWAY!

Sango and the crickets were the only thing awake this time.

She was staring at the fire, watching the colors mix together to form something so destructive yet so beautiful.

She frowned.

'I can't stand it!' She felt like crying (hmm) 'Having Koga around slightly numbed the pain away. In hopes of getting her back, along with Shippo. I miss both of them' and that was the point where she let the warm tragic tears caress her cheeks.

_**&**_

Shippo and Rin were pouting in a closet like thingy mabober.

"Master Jaken! When can we come out?" Rin asked.

" When Lord Sesshomaru comes back with that wench."

"Hey!" Shippo fought to fend Kagome's Title.

"When's That?"

"Hmm," Jaken was actually thinking. "Never"

_**&**_

****Sesshomaru was walking down the dirt path.

Walking.

Yup, just taking his sweet time (sorta like me…).

No Worries.

Nope.

"Pft, She can keep herself alive until I get there." He said aloud and yawned.

Yeah he's in a HUGE rush.

Baka.

_**&**_

****Sumaru was up working out this "pure" wedding Oz wanted.

"Damn Him…"

She twitched.

She pounded her hand on the table scaring the shit out of Mashetti who before her slight outburst, was napping on her lap.

"Ops."

_**&**_

Back with Kagome Shall we?

Her lips opened to speak an argument, but he took it as an advantage and kissed her.

Her eyes widened as she found herself giving in a little bit.

He smiled a little bit (Well kissing and smiling is a semi hard job man!)

Noticing her slight I-don't-care-kiss-me attitude his tongue darted in her mouth.

It searched every inch of her mouth. Memorizing each bump, curve, and ridge.

"Mfft" (translation: 'Stop') She mumbled under his sheer weight.

He ignored her useless babble and moved a hand behind her head pushing her closer.

When they finally broke apart he started to trail down her jaw line with gentler and less needy kisses.

He stopped at her neck and his breathing became more shallow.

He lifted up slightly then reached a hand behind her unlacing her loltia (I lubb that word…).

Soon the straps of the dress became loose and he slipped his thumbs under the black lace.

Her eyes were closed tight desperately trying to block out what was happening to her.

He peeled off the top part and was faced with a dilemma (well for him….)

Ah, what a wonderful thing. A bra.

Oh boy and his look of confusion was to die for.

He continued to look a little confused then shrugged.

He gently lifted her up to study the clasp of the bra and figure how to get it off without resorting to plan B…Rip the thing off.

After a short while he figured the damned thing out and unhooked it then laid her back down.

He looked her directly in the eyes and smiled ear to ear.

" Now the best part happens…"

**And I leave You There…**

**Author's note: Warning! Next chapter has sex! I don't care what you say, read it! Unless you don't like that sort of stuff…in that case your weird…'cause sex is always fun…I'll Update fast if you can tell me Who sung the title of this Fan Fiction...No not the title of the chapter you baka's the title of the book!**

**Baka…Idiot**

**To My lovely Reviewers:**

**_Isisoftheunderground_: It was? Well I hope you liked this Chapter…I did it in like a day.**

**_AnimusPatronus_: May I ask what your S/n means?**

**_Shayla Sweats_: It is too apiece of shit! Damn woman! Can't you see the shitty ness of it all! And I never thought you were spoiled…Most of the people who review for me are Hyper and write like that.**

**_Hermonine_: Thanks! Yum, Billy and Mandy…**

**_Pyrochi:_ YESH! Preps suck major dick! Sorry I hate them! With their Oh My Gawd! Damnit! Shut up! Yeah he's acting like I would…Show it but not that much…I like Oz…Or at least his name…Well you won't like next chappy then…**

**_Exunamoon_: Ok I'm still petrified of you! No taky my heady! Sniff! I wanna live to torture my crush for high school! **

**Love You Will I Turn Into A Dude (now wouldn't **_THAT_** be freaky?)**

_**Morbid**_

_**P.s. Artpad.art.(insert .com) Pictures of Dmitri, Ozymandias and Sumaru added to My Front Page..**_


	16. Change Your Mind

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 16: Change Your Mind**

**! I think You Guys already know the warning…Am I correct !**

Sango finally fell asleep but unlike what she conceived herself (There's some mighty bad grammar there), she wasn't the only one awake at eleven.

Koga, Miroku, And Inuyasha (you can tell who are my fave dudes outta that line up eh?) all heard her cries mumbles and crazy talk.

Miroku was leaning against a tree with a look of sorrow and worry etched on his face.

'That's it, the longer she's away from her the more she dies inside.'

Worried that his love might commit suicide (XD), he crawled over to Koga.

"Koga are you awake?"

"Hai."

" Are we almost done with the jewel?"

"Yup, the only ones we don't have are the ones with Kagome and the one's with Naraku. But we can forget about Naraku for a while, Kagome is more important."

Miroku Nodded.

"Great, so should we just spilt the shards and attack Sesshomaru? I mean, Sango is sinking further and further into depression and we don't know how long Sesshomaru will keep them alive."

Koga's head dropped.

"We'll talk about it with Hanyou ok?"

"Ok" Miroku said softly crawling back over to the tree he dubbed 'Chichi'.

_**&**_

Sesshomaru stepped on a twig and listened to the cracking noise.

It reminded him of something.

That something was a sudden missing groups of men. And the rumor was that they were Smashed into the ground until their skulls cracked then the brain was removed.

They would then have a T carved deeply into their chest and abdomen, Ribs cracked wide open and all the organs extracted.

Also rumors of their flesh being ripped right from them, mostly when they were still alive.

Pft. Like That's True.

_**&**_

Sumaru was sprawled lazily on her futon, artist pictures of twelve-layer kimono's and decorations and foodstuffs scattered within reaching distance.

" 'I've found the one!' 'Pure like her soul and smile!' 'Two days'" She horribly mimicked Oz.

"Bastard…"

_**&**_

****Kagome's Eyes widened.

"Iie"

" Shh, You'll enjoy yourself."

" Iie!"

" What did I say?"

Oz's smile widened if possible.

Her silent and scared to death attitude must be getting him horny. (Bad Kagome…)

His eyes flickered a quick emotion but she couldn't catch it because within a second he had her going into another kiss.

One hand became curious and started to feel her chest (That's about the time I kick him in the gonads.)

And the other one becoming more curious and started to run up the inside of her thigh.

As much as she hated to admit it, the further his hand got or the rougher the kiss, she wanted more. (MWAHAHAHAHAHA!)

Sad isn't it?

Nah, Oz is pretty hot for a 32-year-old…tee hee! (Sorry)

His hands removed them selves from their positions to undress himself and finish her loltia (East to east west to west, girls lie down boys do the rest, That was in my mom's yearbook.).

Once the black lacy dress was completely removed he broke the kiss and trailed his tongue down her neck, in-between her chest and to her belly button (That's a weird name) then made it's way back up.

He got back up to her neck and again hesitated.

His hand went up to the edge of her panties and with a quick tug, Poof; they were gone (not literally, though that would be quite funny).

His hand went back to her naked thigh and started up again.

Out of pure lust she pulled him down hard, but his hand went before him, pushing gently into her, awaking her, rather like setting off a burglar alarm, and she felt her own juices slip between her legs.

"Come on I can't hold back, " She said feeling the heat flood her face. "Give it to me" It probably sounded savage, but she couldn't play little depressed girl a moment longer. He went into her, hurting her deliciously and then began the piston motion that made her throw her head back and almost scream (almost).

"K-kagome" He cried out in a hoarse whisper, and then she came and came and came- gritting her teeth, scarce able to stand it, moaning, and then screaming (imagine being in the room next to these guys…) with her lips shut- and so did he.

She lay to one side him holding her from behind, they were out of breath and wet all over. Her hand had black hair entangled around her little fingers. His hair. Pulling too hard maybe.

Then any happiness she had left. The Voice came back.

'Ah, Have a nice time fucking? You Whore. You barely even know this man yet you have his sperm all over you. Inside and out. What about Sesshomaru? Hm? What happened to madly in love? Oh yeah " Sesshomaru I love you but I just had sex with some 32 year old man and be carrying his kid." Nice-'

She gave up on the voice because Ozymandias (I really Like that name) started to straddle her again. Instantly lowering his head to her neck.

"You are mine now."

A Pain shot through her neck.

"Ahh!" She closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks.

Great the Sexy Oz is a Vampire (Perfect for me!).

The pain stopped as he started to lick the blood from the Vamp wound.

"I won't turn, no not yet, then I couldn't have a child. I'll wait for its birth then I'll turn you and wait for an appropriate age to turn the underling."

Kagome's eyes Widened.

Dmitri is right.

'Baby he wants a baby, so he wont turn me and that gives me time to escape' She thought in crypt. She read books about Vampires and older ones are able to read minds, like the seven hundred year olds.

'Ha ha! Having second thoughts now? Hmm? Oh back there you were all but willing to give into the man, now you want nothing to do with him.' Dmitri's cold, smooth voiced cooed (Though I lubb Dmitri more then most peeps).

'You really need to shut up and let me undo this myself!' She snapped at the voice.

'Hey you say that before every test, I'm always willing to give the answers, but no. The one test you let me help you on got a perfect score.'

'Your going off subject'

' I'm saying let me help you.'

'When have you ever wanted to help me other then on tests?'

'Never'

' Ah, and I should trust you why?'

' You don't have to test me, just let me help.'

She frowned. She WAS in deep Shit.

'Hell. Go ahead.'

**Author's note:**

**I wish I could have seen your dudes face when she did 'stuff'**. **So what do you think about Dmitri? Did you see the links I put on my profile? It has Oz, Sumaru's and Dmitri's Pix okies? Well I'm deeply sorry for the delayed update but I got sick yesterday and I was forced to go only to my room and the bathroom. Yuck. **

**To My God Awful- Err Wonderful Reviewers!**

**_Hermonine:_ Okies I hope you liked the update person!**

**_Exunamoon_: You do make sense but… no…:gets ready to be chewed: Even if I die I shall come back to update!**

**_Isisoftheunderground:_ Okies! Lubb ya!**

**_Pyrochi_: Your Review cheered me up::snicker: Tinker Toys! Yesh it was the holy Killers! **

**_The Squabbit_: Okies! Is this good? It wasn't too detailed compared to meh friend Brytnee::shudders: She's a PERVERT!**

**_Flutist726_: Oooh…Fresh meat!**

**_Anime-Death-Angel-315_: Yip it was them. And of course I missed Ya! I realized somethin' was wrong when you weren't showing up in my reviews…**

**_japanimeniac: _I knew I spelt it wrong! **

**_AnimusPatronus_: Cool. I my self like Vesna, The pegan goddess of spring.**


	17. Tragic Eyes

Smile Like You Mean It

Chapter 17: Tragic Eyes

Sesshomaru outstretched his arm. He was sitting on a roof staring at the one o' clock in the morning sky. He Sneezed. The wind was blowing his fluff in his face.

"Damn wind" He twitched. He doesn't like sneezing. It shows he has some human traits in him. And he definitely doesn't like that.

He closed his eyes to think he could be at Aion's place in a warm bed, nope. He was walking around looking for Kagome. He'll have to get going in the morning.

He yawned and jumped of the roof walking inside the vacant house. He kicked a rock into the small fire.

"I should have stayed at Aion's."

_**&**_

Kagome felt her stomach sink. She basically unleashed Dmitri upon the world.

She closed her eyes to try and get some sleep. In the background she heard crickets and the even breathing of Oz.

She frowned down on herself. Dmitri was right. She is a whore. She moved away from Ozymandias slowly as not to wake him.

"Oh no you don't" A whisper came from the other side of her.

She froze and felt him drag her close to him.

She stayed like that for a while, wide eyed and scared. Finally his even breathing resumed echoing in the silent room.

A worried look crossed her face. If Dmitri was going to help he better do it soon.

_**& In the Morning**_

Sumaru woke up with an annoying cat butt in her face (FEEL MY WRATH!).

"I'm going to kill you." She fumed.

The cat meowed and jumped off her chest. She yawned and looked around her. Pictures were scattered everywhere.

"One Day" She mumbled and flipped through the photos. "What the hell does he think I am? A magical Fashion Priestess?"

_**&**_

Sesshomaru stretched and walked outside the hut. He dusted his top off and looked around. Today should be the day he gets to Kagome.

He Smirked. And he can kill the bastard who took her.

Yip, killing is fun.

His gaze fell onto his swords.

Yip, always fun.

_**&**_

****Miroku woke up to a bloodcurdling scream. He frantically looked around for the source.

It was Sango. A Spider Was In Her Hair.

"Oh Lord get it out! Get it out right this minute Damnit!"

Koga almost instantly was at her side. He plucked the spider from her hair and flicked it what looked like 20 yards.

Sango smiled and sighed.

"Now as I was about to say," She started. "Who wants some Chicken?" She proudly held two chickens up by their necks.

_**&**_

****Kagome woke up to pitch black. She looked around and sat up. She got up and crawled over to the remains of her clothes and put them on.

She looked over her shoulder to the sleeping Oz and walked out of the room.

She looked around the hallway and spotted an open door. She peered around the doorframe and saw a red headed chick lifting a black cat into the air.

"Excuse me Miss?" She asked carefully.

The Lady dropped her cat and turned toward the door.

"Oh Hey" She said blinking a few times.

"Err, Hey! I'm Kagome and I wanted to know if there was anything to do around here."

Sumaru blinked again and smiled. Kagome eh?

"Hey Kagome (A LOT of hey's huh?) I'm Sumaru." She held her hand out. "You're the one here to marry Oz am I correct?"

Kagome nodded reluctantly, then shook her hand.

"Great! Nice To meet you! And if you wanted something to do we can always hang around the village you know! They have a killer restaurant you'll kill to eat at."

Sumaru suddenly froze. She darted over to Kagome's side and started to feel the fabric.

"Such craftsmanship! Every stitch is perfect." She moved the fabric in-between her index and thumb. "Such soft Lace"

"Err, Sumaru?"

"Sorry, I'm into odd fashions" She stood up straight and rubbed the back of her head.

And that's exactly what they did. They went and ate lunch conversing about random stuff. Ooooh Lighting. AH! The pain! I'm gonna die.

Well lets go back to them when they come back around five okies? Well then again after that they just hung around the hot springs for two hours, Damn, I know.

She sat out by their room and pet Mashetti.

She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

She was sitting there for a while until a maid ran up to her.

"There's a young man here to see you"

"What's his name?" Please let it be Sesshomaru.

"I think he said, Dmitri."

She froze. She quickly stood and ran toward the way the maid came.

Soon she was in a room with a man leaning against a wall.

He had shortish black hair. One eye was yellow and slightly covered up by an overlapping section of hair. The other eye was a lighter Purple. He was dressed in complete black; he also had a piercing in his lip and two in each eyebrow. He also had three lines under each eye.

"D-dmitri?" The man walked toward her with a smirk on her face.

He continued walking until he had her pinned against the wall.

"The one and only babe."

"What? How!"

" No need to get into that now." He got extremely close to her. "Now we have to rid ourselves of that god awful vamp."

He smirked and put his hand on her chin lifting her up slightly.

"Now, now, now! Don't be sad! I saw Sesshomaru on the way here, though he was walking, At least you know he's coming for you."

He lifted her up a little more and enclosed her mouth with his. He broke it quickly.

"We're going to have to wait until the bastard gets up."

He Let her Drop.

**Author's Note:**

**Grr! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me because Kagome had Sex with the hoot Ozymandias! Err, By the way, I have two questions for you. Also Thanks for the 2000 plus hits!**

**1.Should this fiction be an extremely long one, or have a sequel? **

**2.Which is yer favorite CC? Sumaru, Ozymandias Or The Hooter then Oz Dmitri?**

**To Meh Reviewers:**

**_Clouds of Sky_: Vampires ARE very interesting…**

**_AnimusPatronus_: Hmm, I think I have site somewhere.**

**_Pyrochi_: He won't get her pregnant! Sesshomaru might but he doesn't! **

**_Isisoftheunderground_: I like the turn out…**

**_Sataness-Ov-Desire_: OMG! All the effing reviews! It burns! Haha I'm funny? Your funny! (I watch American Dad yo!)**

**_Moonscout11_: I REALLY LOVE VAMPIRES! Yesh, They ARE hoot!**

**_Koganadkagomeforever_: okay, I'm confused…**

**Lubb you Till I become a cat (kick ass)**

_**Morbid**_


	18. How’s Your Spleen

Smile Like You Mean It

Chapter 18: How's Your Spleen

Sesshomaru reached the village and sighed.

"Almost."

He smirked slightly.

_**&**_

Inuyasha frowned and switched walking sides.

Last he heard they were really close to Sesshomaru's place (Mwahahahaha).

So to save some energy they switched walking and resting hours.

They walk during the night, and rest during the day.

"DAMN!" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down mutt! We'll be there soon!" Koga Yelled.

He stifled a scream and looked away.

_**&**_

Kagome stared wide eyed as Dmitri walked back a bit and sat down looking into her eyes.

"I just want…I just want it all to stop." She mumbled bringing her shaky hands to her face.

"Ah don't be like that love."

"Shut up"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?"

" Leave me to my vomit"

" Oh darling, so sad, for you are vomit-less."

" Can you please leave?"

" What good would that do?"

" Leave every orifice of my body vomit free?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Girlie, you can do better then that!"

"Leave me to my sanity then?"

"Pft! When did you have one of those!"

"Before you"

"Ow, that hurts"

"Shove it!" She started to stand and he followed.

" Shall we wake sleeping beauty then?" He smiled.

She frowned and looked toward the door.

" You do it, I can't watch."

He shrugged and walked down the hallway, hands in pocket.

She waited until he was a speck then ran full force out of the place like thing house (Err).

She stopped a few yards from the gate and heard a scream.

'Shit'

She looked back at the doorway to see Dmitri.

She turned and ran.

_**&**_

Sesshomaru froze.

She was closer.

He looked around looking up at a cliff near a castle.

'Not good'

He took off running.

_**&**_

****She panted. She was stuck.

At the edge of a cliff.

Nothing there but unbroken water below her.

She looked down.

"What I'd do for a rock."

She looked back seeing Dmitri approaching fast.

She gulped then jumped.

She closed her eyes as she fell fifty plus feet into hard, possibly cold water.

She hit it hard. She felt a rush of freezing water engulf her.

_**A while Back…**_

A younger Kagome sat down at her house with her friend.

"You need to get out more" Aki told her.

"That's your answer for everything."

"Umm, You need Chinese Food! I know you cannot resist it's mighty Chinesey Lure! There's an all night place I wanna show you! It's good 'cause they're open!"

"Oh yeah right"

"Oh come on Kagome you haven't left this place in forever! I'm not kidding! You're starting to give off this spooky Howard Hughes Vibe"

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Lets Go"

"Okay…I'll leave the house but then I'll have to kill you"

"Yay!"

_**At the restaurant**_

****Kagome looked at the sign, it read 'Eat or die'

"I like the name" She said.

"It used to be 'eat or don't' but they weren't making money. The options make the decision easier now I think."

They walked in.

"Welcome! Please sit down!" A speaker said.

" OR DIE!" It continued.

"That's kind of a theme here huh?" Kagome asked sitting down.

" Yup"

"Sooo…. how's your spleen?" Aki asked.

"It's doin' good"

Aki stared a little before continuing.

"Now that I've guided you into a more causal state of mind with my ninja like precision… You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"I really doubt telling anyone will do much good, but…Okay I'll tell you"

"Good talk to me!"

" I'm losing my mind"

'Keep smiling, make it natural.' Was Aki's mantra.

"It's not because I'm writing so much either. Shit…I don't think I'm writing enough. Right before the writing thing I painted a picture. It's a doll. He's got this empty, burned out, soulless look, you know…like the ice cream man. I named him 'Dmitri'. But the writing stuff started and I never finished him. A Little while after that…it started talking to me…"

'Doin' good Aki, Keep it up.'

"Okay, no. I mean it's my own voice it's me talking to myself and I know that. It sounds like a really tired, whispering, male…me. It's pretty much like have your own internal conversations. That's nothing unusual. I don't think. But I couldn't get me to shut up. Like some involuntary mantra going off in my head. 'The screws are coming undone, Kagome.' What I so lovingly refer to as a 'mantra of doom!' 'You can't stop it' but I can. If I write."

"How very Sarah Winchester of you. Kagome you say it's not but I think it is because you're writing so much. Or you're taking crack. Is it crack?"

"Uhh, We're going to have this to go."

_**Present**_

****Kagome coughed a sputtered. She was being carried. And wasn't as wet as she should have been.

She blinking until her vision became un-blurry.

Much to her dismay, Sesshomaru didn't come to her rescue but Oz did! Mwahahahaha! No actually it's Dmitri.

Dmitri looked at her, his purple and gold eyes staring into her terrified brown orbs.

"Your probably sad I had my Trechcoat huh?"

"Err, Why?"

"Because you would have seen me without my shirt, it's only fair! I had to administer CPR and strip to you your undies!"

She jumped off his shoulder and looked past the Trechcoat he let her use.

"Bastard" She tightly tied the lace.

He turned around and walked to her side guiding her down the path by the small of her back.

"Don't touch me" She didn't move.

" You rather have Sesshomaru find us like this or me carrying you over my shoulder like a baby?"

She looked at him.

"Are those my only choices?"

" There's one more. He can find us in a hot and heavy make out session!" He smiled proudly.

"This will do fine."

"Damn"

_**&**_

****Sango sighed and looked around.

Nothing.

For the past hour Koga and Inuyasha Have been up to their neck insults.

From all the stories Kagome told Inuyasha, He's been attacking with stench and yo' mama jokes.

Koga was confused.

_**&**_

Rin sat on the edge of a stone step with Shippo and watched the scene ahead of them while kicking their feet.

"You think they forgot us, Shippo?"

"Kagome would never forget us." Shippo said plucking a flowers petal.

" Lord Sesshomaru has never left me before" She frowned a little.

"They'll be back! Didn't Lord Jaken say it would be in six days?"Said turning toward her.

"You're right! Okay! You're it! She tapped his shoulder and ran.

He jumped off and chased far into the dark garden.

They ran and ran until they were far from the house.

Rin tripped over a root and hit the ground.

"Shippo?"

"Coming!"

He ran up to her and looked down. "How'd you cut your knee?"

"I tripped! Help me back up."

He lifted her up and wobbled their way past the roses.

"Hey kids"

A rather large lizard stopped out from a big ass bush.

Shippo's lip started to tremble.

'Oh no'

The lizard approached razor sharp claws out in a gift getting manner.

Shippo stepped in front of Rin with hands raised.

"Fox Fire!" He screamed as loud as he could.

_**&**_

****Kirara's ears perked up and she meowed getting into her bigger form.

"What's wrong Kirara?" Sango said getting onto of the cat. Miroku following suit.

Koga stopped and looked west, and then Kirara took off in that direction, Koga right below and Inuyasha trailing behind. XD!

_**&**_

Rin whimpered as she crawled behind a tree.

The lizard took a strike at Shippo.

He fell to the ground holding his side as the blood ran from the gash.

"Shippo!" She whispered.

He shakily got up with, now covered in blood, top in hand.

"Magic top!" He fell back to the ground and crawled to the tree Rin was at while the top dug the lizard into the ground. The illusion had so much emotion in it it was doing serious damage. By that I mean digging itself painfully into his left eye to the point of splitting the iris in two.

" Damnit!" He yelled covering his eye with a hand. He took the hand away to examine the yellowish eye goo with his one good eye.

"Damned bloody Kitsune!" He screamed.

That was the point and time a certain Hiracotsu flung itself through the treetops and swung back and low enough to decapitate the Youkai.

Sango landed from her free fall off Kirara and grabbed her boomerang.

"Shippo? Are you there?" She screamed into the air while the rest of the gang landed, stepped, and skidded into the rose garden.

Shippo and Rin stared teary eyed at the more then welcomed group.

"Sango?" He cried a little.

"Sweet angry Jesus what happened to you two!"

He was about to muster a sad excuse for a laugh, be fell unconscious first.

_**&**_

****Sesshomaru was now jumping off the cliff and landing on the soft white sand next to it.

Her scent disappeared for a while.

He look around then saw fading wet footsteps and decided it was better the following shadows. He ran this becoming more ergent.

After a moment two shadowed figures were walking one of a chick and the other dude (not he's actual thoughts mind you).

Almost instantly noticing the Chick as Kagome he ran slightly faster but headed toward the dude.

With a swift movement he punched the back of Dmitri's gead and skidded to a stop in front of them.

Dmitri rubbed the back of his head and looked up.

" What the FUCK was that for!"

Kagome frowned and helped her rather sexy male mental voice back up.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really! Your boyfriend over their smacked the shit out of my head and made my nose bleed."

Sesshomaru walked up to them and roughly grabbed Kagome by the wrist.

"Come On" He yanked.

"Dmitri?" She looked back at him.

He looked up at her and smiled a nose-bleedy smile.

**Author's note: Oops! Sorry this is so effing late but I got side tracked. I ended up going camping for three days with my brother and dad. But every chance I got I would stop and handwrite it! Hope you like the semi-long chapter! XP by the way I was writing whis while Marilyn Manson. Repeated himself in my CD player (I got a skateboard! XD) (I'm not a slave to a god, who doesn't exist, and I'm not a slave to a world that doesn't give a damn!)**

**To reviewers:**

**_Moonscout11 _: Well thanks for the niceness of you!**

**_Pyrochi:_ I LUBB DMITRI! He kicks major ass, I can see Kagome giving birth to Sesshomaru's Kid….**

**_Isisoftheunderground _:Hope you like the longness of it all.**

**_Candy kisses1_: Eh, it puts more volume to it!**

**_Koganadkagomeforever_: OMS! Err, I hope you don't hate me about Shippo, sorry man.**

**_RIN14_: Thank you! J**

**_Hermonine:_ Thank you mucho!**

**_AnimusPatronus:_ I'll have a site up sometime…**

**_The Squabbit:_ :cries::hides::dies:**

**_Anime-Death-Angel-315_: Yes, Oz is a weirdo vampire…but he's hoot. Well Hope you get the family thing cleared out okies?**

**Love you till I hate you (Hmm)**

**Morbid.**


	19. Midnight Show

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 19: Midnight Show**

Dmitri stopped smiling once they were gone. He dusted his shirt off and straightened the said shirt. He looked back at the path they just visited.

"I shouldn't have helped her." He frowned then followed the path they went on. He knew where to go, he had to meet up with her anyway, she's the only way he could get home.

He stretched and looked up at the graying sky.

"I want my Coat back"

**&**

Sesshomaru let her wrist go as they walked side to side.

"You know, you didn't have to do that to Dmitri."

He scoffed.

"He was only trying to help me."

Silence.

" You didn't have to pull so hard either, I wasn't in danger." She looked down either in embarrassment or pity.

"Don't look down"

"Why?"

"It makes you look bad"

She tilted her head to face him.

"And since when did you care?"

"Since things happened"

"Like what?"

"Don't question me"

She smiled then sat up straight.

He looked over.

"Why are you so happy?"

"No reason" She did a slight spin and walked backwards in front of him.

If he hadn't moved his head to the side and down a bit, she would of opened her eyes to see a blush form across his cheeks.

**&**

Shippo woke up near a fire and a face staring down at him. It was Rin's.

"He's awake!" She yelped happily.  
He could hear a crash in the background then Sango rushing to his side with a drink of some kind in one of Kagome's water bottles.

"Are you alright? Feeling sick? Here take this." She handed him the bottle.

He smiled faintly then drunk from the plastic bottle.

He coughed for the nasty cherry flavored crap they pull as an excuse of medicine stung the back of his throat.

He got up to a painful sitting position.

"Oh sorry about the crappy wrapping job, I was shaking and quite scared so you understand? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sango, Go do whatever you were doing"

Rin sat next to him as Sango looked down for a moment then walked back toward the fire to pick around in it (I did that the days I was camping, I burned a stick and threw it to the neighbors dog).

Rin looked over to the Kitsune.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Yup, Just a nasty taste in my mouth"

"Hey, err, Shippo, Why are your friends so nice? Sesshomaru Sama never mentions them in a nice manner."

"I guess it's because their not friends like us, Sesshomaru Sama and Them I mean."

She nodded.

"But I have no clue what makes them so nice, Inuyasha is just a melodramatic Hanyou, Kagome is a Nice Priestess, Sango is a Demon Slayer with a troubled past, And Miroku is a Monk with a curse." Shippo frowned "They all have something bad haunting them yet their always happy and smiling."

**&**

Sesshomaru and Kagome got back to Aion's quicker because he wanted to get back desperately and not have any interruptions for the rest of his 'vacation'.

"We are like the living dead, sacrifice is all we have, for a thousand miles with our soul on fire, we are like the living dead, craving for deliverance." Kagome whispered under her breath as they walked through the hallway.

"Nani?"

"It's a song"

Silence. They walked into the room and She went through her cloths picking a regular pair of black PJ's.

She then walked out of the room searching for the shower room. She showered then walked back to the room. He was sitting on the bed going through some papers and she was begging to see some reading glasses on like Jin from Samurai Champloo. Sigh. Nope. Damn.

She sat on the futon next to him and slightly looked over his shoulders to try and read what he was looking through. Nothing important, just information from Jaken and other Servants about what was happening in the western Lands.

She yawned and stretched then stood up ripping a few blankets from underneath of the reading Sesshomaru.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Sleeping on the ground"

"Why?"

"Because I sure as HELL not sleeping in the same bed as you."

He looked down at her for a moment.

"Unless you want to sleep on the floor."

"Never"

"But I called the bed!"

"No you didn't"

"It's mine"

"Nope"

"Grr"

"Iie"

"I hate you"

"I hate you too" He put his papers down and looked at her.

"Aw, your so mean"

"You can sleep on the bed I promise I won't do anything"

She furrowed her brows for a second then dragged the blankets back to their rightful position on the bed.

She stared daggers at him.

"Don't under any circumstances touch me or I'll kill myself and you won't be able to get Inuyasha to follow you anymore."

"I won't" He started to unbuckle his armor.

She stared some more then grabbed a blanket and separately wrapped herself in it, separating her from him. She also sat why on the other side of the futon.

He looked at her before following suit and lying on the other side of the futon.

Then sleep made an unforgivably annoying visit.

**Author's note: Err, extremely sorry for the lateness and shortness, but err…sorry? I've been working nonstop on my drawings and Sunday was my birthday party! I'm legally 14 now! YAY!**

**To my Reviewers:**

**Moonscout11: I hope you will forgive the llama…**

**The Squabbit: Err! NO! Not the death-defying piano! NOOOO! But um…Do you mean I've changed from Klausbaudelaire to Impression writer? Or something else?**

**Hermonine: Forgive the llama already!**

**Isisoftheunderground: You're going to kill me the worst right?**

**Koganadkagomeforever: Yes, I brought Shippo and Rin back, I almost forgot about them for a moment.**

**AnimusPatronus: I hope you didn't wait too long…XI**

**Anime-death-angel-315: I love Dmitri Too…but the next reviewer doesn't. **

**RIN14: But…but…he KILLED Oz! NOT OZ!**

**YOU ALL SHOULD BE PRAISING DMITRI! HE KILLED OZYMANDIAS!**

**Morbid**


	20. Best Friend

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 20: Best Friend**

Ozymandias coughed up some blood, and placed his eye back into its socket. He frowned and coughed some more.

"Sumaru!" He yelled in a hoarse voice.

The red headed girl ran into the hallway and looked through the hole in the wall.

"Yes?"

" Help me..."

She frowned and ran into the blood cloaked room and helped her employer up.

"Who did this to you?"

"Some man named Dmitri, he though he could kill me so easily, I didn't earn my rank to die from being stabbed in the heart and have my eyes ripped out for nothing!"

"Um, Please calm down, your somewhat heavy when your yelling at this man.."

He looked up at her, blood running through his cold eyes.

"You need serious help"

"Just give me a moment I'll be alright"

She nodded and brought him to a useable bed to rest.

"I'll be back with water"

She walked out of the door in a hurry returning shortly after with a bowl of water and a cloth.

She knelt by his side and started to dab some of the blood away.

This continued until morning where he abruptly got up and walked into a different room.

_**&In the Morning**_

****Kagome woke up to something extremely warm on her back. She opened her eyes and almost instantly wanted to close them again. Then it hit her, Why was she so warm?

She opened her eyes and stared ahead and her heartbeat rose. She slowly moved her sight to the feeling of something touching her by her waist.

It was a hand, a pale hand, with marks on it.

'Sesshomaru!'

Yip it was true her and him were spooning, uh huh, yes.

She froze as she felt Sesshomaru move slightly closer to her, if Possible.

She continued to stay deathly still until she heard him make a slight grunting noise, then he moved slightly.

Silence.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hai?"

"What happened to not touching me?"

"I really would like to know that answer myself"

"Hmm..."

Again the Silence.

"We should move before anyone sees us."

"Hai." Kagome finished and moved out from his warm grasp (HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!).

She arched her back and stretched while walking over to get a change of cloths.

She picked through the cloths and went with something more casual for today, there wasn't anything going on anyway, at least he never told her anything.

It was simple dark blue jean Capri's and a black shirt that read 'Duct tape is like the force it has a light side, a dark side and it holds the world together.'

She looked at him who from the look of it turned to watch her.

Oh, Creepy.

"Um? Are you alright?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts then nodded.

"I'm going to go change" She walked out of the room wide eyed and blushing.

_**&**_

****Shippo Stretched and yawned looking around the camp ground.

Inuyasha and Koga were sitting on opposite sides of a tree snoring. Sango was asleep on Miroku's shoulder and Miroku had his head on hers, asleep. Rin was in one of the other sleeping bags next to him just now waking up.

"Shippo?"

"Yes?"

"Do we have to go back?"

_**&**_

****Kagome was still somewhat shocked when she was done showering and chaging. She stood outside the door wondering if she should go in or run away again XD.

She decided it was best if she went inside so she slowly opened the door to the room peeking around the corner to see if he was still inside.

Yes, he looked like he was sleeping again. Who new the Taiyoukai could oversleep? Ha, anyway...

****She looked down again and stifled a laugh then walked around the room trying to find something entertaining to do while Sesshomaru slept in.

She quietly dug throw her backpack and found her die-ary.

"Haven't written in you since forever." She whispered to herself.

She looked in the room for a chair and table to make a new entry.

_Dear Die-Ary July 27th 2005,_

_Aw, I've missed you. Should I just get right to the point and tell you what's happened since I last updated? Well, I ended up getting kidnapped by Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, so I could take care of his ward. Shippo came too. Well a few days upon arriving he said he wanted me trained. With a battle Axe! Damn him! My arms are still sore! But this little vacation like thing is doing good, though I got kidnapped for a second time not even an hour into the trip. The man was a Vampire named Ozymandias, he did horrible things that I shouldn't have agreed to but did in spite of the moment. Dmitri helped. Yeah you know, the voice in my head, it may sound crazy but it's true somehow he got out of my head and into a rather sexy body. I think he killed Oz. But right now I'm back with Sesshomaru and he's 'sleeping in' which is soo unlike him! _

_Wells, mucho lovo!_

_Kagome_

She looked at the entry, it wasn't a long one but it would do ok, it was JUST a die-ary.

At that moment Sesshomaru lifted his head up and looked around the room.

"Nice to see you have a somewhat human trait."

He didn't look too happy on that sentence.

"What do you mean by that!"

"You slept in."

"So! I have every right to sleep in! (Why is she making such a huge fuss about this?)"

She shrugs and looked back to her Die-Ary, she shut it then placed it back in its bag.

She yawned again then flopped on the ground next to him.

"So what's the plan for today?"

"I really don't have the slightest clue."

"Well, when's this dance thing?"

"Hmm, today is day three so in three more days"

"Your serious? I have to suffer from boredom for three more days!"

"Shh, Don't say stuff like that maybe the authoress will be nice and fast forward a few days." He looked around.

(Shut it)

(Fine...)

**_& In three days...Grumble._**

****Shippo sighed and moved around the campground. He's happy to be with Sango and them again but it just isn't right without Kagome there. She's basically his mother now.

He frowned and sat in front of the fire.

"So Shippo, you're saying that Kagome and Sesshomaru left for a week?"

"Yes"

"So we sit here and wait for them to get back!" Koga said sitting next to him.

"Then what? Try and get Kagome only to leave Rin?" He pointed over to Sango who was laughing and making a flower crown with Rin.

Koga looked over and frowned.

"You know, for a little kid you sure do think things through. Yeah, just imagine the impact on her if we take Kagome and you away from her. And if we take her along too Sesshomaru will more then likely be on our tails trying to get her back." Koga put his finger to his mouth and thought.

&

Kagome dusted her outfit off, It was another loltia, this one was black with a corset top and lots and lots of lace.

She tied the matching shoes and looked at her pigtailed hair on her mirror.

"Don't you think your over doing it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not really..." She looked back in the mirror adding Eyeliner, for not being much of a make up person she sure was applying a lot of it! Black eyeliner, black lipstick, and black eye shadow. :shudders: Creeeeeepy.

Back to the story, Kagome looked herself over again the nturned toward Sesshomaru.

"What do you think?"

"The parties not for another 4 hours..."

**Author's note: I'm back, But I don't know for how long I was bored and typed up this chapter. Hopes you alls like it. Thanks for the 5000 plus Hits, it kicks major ass.**

_**To my Lovely reviewers:**_

**From Chapter 19:**

**_The Squabbit_: Thank...Satan?**

**_Moonscout11_: Oh...she won't kill herself...Yet.**

**_Pyrochi_: I do too..**

**_Clouds of the Sky_: I wish 1 was 15! Mwahahaha, I dunnu why though.**

**_Animus Patronus _: Err, whatta mean?**

**_RIN14_: MAES! MAES WHY::is actually crying:**

**From the little err, note**

**_Moonscout11:_ Thanks for not being mad!**

**_The Squabbit_: I had REALLY bad Writers block...**

**_Isisoftheunderground_: My favorite saying is the butt crack of dawn! (loves Viva La Bam with Sesy Bam!)**

**_NekoAlisha_: I don't know...**

**_PyroChi_: I want your body! J/K**

_**Love you till I commit suicide (don't worry you got..er.. 52 minus 14 ..38 years left...**_

_**Morbid**_


	21. Tisbury Lane

Smile Like You Mean It

Chapter 21: Tisbury Lane

She looked at her watch then back at him.

"I knew that…" She looked away.

"Okay, believe what you will." He sighed and walked out the room. She looked down at her big chunky boots with gir Shoelaces.

"If he's going to be my date he should at least tell me if he likes the dress." She sighed and fingered the shoelaces.

"I wonder what he's doing right now…" She said blankly to the wall.

'That's bullshit, he's a bastard I Should fuck his whole night up.' She smiled and played with her raven colored hair.

"he's in for a load of shit" she smiled to herself and picked herself up looking over to the doorway. She tip toed over there though she knew far too well that even tip toeing isn't going to save her from the wrath of Sesshomaru. Ok, wait…then why is she doing this?

Oh yeah, she was insane.

She sighed at her mental breakdown then looked out into the hallway. She only saw a lone Maid.

"Err, Excuse me! Miss!" She said waving a hand over and walking towards her.

The maid looked at her strangely (wonder why….) but waited to be reached.

"Oui?"

"Wha-! Oh, crap, you speak French…"

"Oui."

"Um, Do you speak English? Or Japanese?"

"Oui, Americaine."

"Okay then, Where's Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru-sama? I saw him down that corridor." She pointed past Kagome where it just kept going straight.

Kagome looks back and nods walking in the direction the maid pointed towards, and I'll bet ya anything, she'll get lost.

Oh, and did she get lost.

She sighed putting a hand on a sturdy end table.

"Where did she want me to go?" She sniffled, lowering herself to the ground.

"I'm lost." She whispered to herself.

'Why must this place be so damned big?' She pouted and looked around for a maid or butler.

Nothing.

Okay, this officially sucks fucking ass.

She looked back at her watch.

She's been wandering around for an hour now. Which is bullshit.

So now she has three hours to find Mr, Sesshomaru and tick him off then she has to go with the fully ticked off Taiyoukai to a ball.

What crack was she smoking when she came up with that plan?

She got back up and looked around the hallway, trying desperately to retrace her steps. Not getting very far.

She felt like crying.

Here she was a lonely girl in this big ass place lost. Nice combination we have going there Kagome.

She looks around again hoping again for a person to conveniently walk by.

Well, she was screwed.

"Hello?" She called down the hallway still. She was so friggin' lost she would just bust through all these Shoji doors to escape this maze.

She would do so too if no one fucking helped her (sorry for all the cussing).

She tried to calm herself or she'd die of...something.

'I'll keep you my dirty little secret' She kept repeating the All American Rejects song in her head as she finally made it back to her room.

"And who said rock was just for committing suicide?" she smiled to herself walking into the room, feeling a wave of relief flood (HA!) over her.

She smiled in pure success and sat confidently on the futon.

The happiness disappeared when she realized that now, if Sesshomaru doesn't come back, she'll have to get lost and have to find the ballroom thing from the French maid.

NO!

Her mind cried.

"Why must he be so cruel?" She said in a low talk.

"Who is?"

She looked up in the doorway to see Sesshomaru entering the room.

"I would hope your talking about my idiot brother."

"Sure am!" She said happily, bringing her hand into a casual swing to make it sarcastic.

He gave her a look that read 'Don't fuck with me, I can reach through your mouth and take your ovaries out.'

She felt her heart stop.

She smiled a fake smile, hoping to live.

He looked away from her.

"Do you know how long till the ball?" He asked absent mindedly.

She blinked a few times then looked at her watch.

"About two and half hours"

He sighed.

"That didn't take as long as I hoped."

"You look…less then happy."

"I wanted to get this 'Meeting' over with and to the ball so we could leave tomorrow. I've heard something's, that might prove interesting."

She looked up at him.

"Like what things?"

"Things that are none of your concern." He gave her a stern look.

She backed up a bit.

"Gomen." She whispered again, trying not to get her ovaries ripped out,

He moved around the room but she had no clue where she was too busy trying to concentrate all of her humanly attention on the small tiny ant that was crawling across the mats.

He moved again.

And again.

But of course she was fearing for her future by not making a noise.

Her concentration was cut short when two black (whatever he wears) feet thingies stepped on her beloved Jerry.

"Look up."

He did as commanded.

He bent down lifting her face up to his by cupping her chin.

"You will not fear me during this ball. And sadly you will have to dance. I do not want any screw ups. Do you understand?"

She nodded as much as she could with him holding her painfully like that.

He let her go softly.

"Go, that's what I sort of admire in you. You listen."

She felt a weak blush spread across her face.

What?

She turned her face.

Maybe. Just Maybe.

He doesn't hate her anymore.

At least, not enough to kill her.

That thought caused a whole rampage of emotions to rush through her head.

YAY! He won't rip out her ovaries through her throat!

Isn't that good kiddies?

&

Inuyasha watched Koga complain some more.

Shippo was a little further away playing a game with Rin as they waited out the last few days.

Sango was sitting with Miroku taking the things Koga kept stating rudely.

"You know Koga, if we knew this, we would be waiting in a safer spot. How were we suppose to know they would be gone?"

Suddenly it hit the dim witted dog.

HIS Kagome was with HIS brother. At a Party.

Hmm, can you see anything in that sentence that would make this Hanyou happy?

I can't.

His eye twitched,

HIS Kagome.

Um, joy!

He jumped down from his safe spot in the tree and glared at Sango and Miroku.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Tell you what Inuyasha?"

"That Kagome, MY Kagome, was at a party thing with MY brother."

"Okay, no. First off she's not yours Mutt." Koga said taking a quick break.

"No. Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Fuck you she's mine!" Koga started to attack Inuyasha with Poodle the beating stick.

("Bitch!"

"bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Slut!")

**Author's note: Okay sorry for the oh no updating. Hope you'll except this for the time being. Yes, I like Family guy. I love you all! **

**To my satanic reviewers-**

**_PyroChi_- FORGIVE ME! Nah, no suicide yet.**

**_Inuyashaandkagomekisses_- But, Koga and Kagome are a better couple then Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**- Okay, no you're the idiot, Baka means Idiot which what do ya know? Means stupid. And Miko Means priestess and Ningen means human fuck wad.**

**_Hermoine_- do you forgive the llama?**

**_Isisoftheunderground_- Well me for starters…**

**_Katie_- I haven't met anyone who likes the whore….**

**I love you all till…….:sigh: Shit!**

**Motion**


	22. Dirty Little Secret

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 22: Dirty Little Secret**

Kagome rested against the windowsill looking thing. It was raining.

She had the window open and was watching the roofs next to her get pelted with White watercolor rain drops.

The trees next to the window were rattling and shaking with vicious movements, making the more cautious side of her shut the window.

And who said she ever listened to that side?

She was left in the room yet again, seeing that Sesshomaru had to do something else that shouldn't take very long.

So he left her. To stare at rain.

Niiiice.

She sighed continuing to look out the dead looking yard.

Everything was coated in the water color dark rain. Everything looked darker. More Mature.

She continued to stare not realizing the maids coming in and out to get some things. She just sat there.

Watching the rain.

Thinking her mentally great and powerful thoughts that no one would ever hear outside her head.

Like most great things.

' we have prodigy's and we don't even know it. Their just shy and keep to themselves.' She thought finally tearing her vision from the rain.

The room was silently barer.

"Okay, what did I miss?" She said out loud blinking a few times.

"You were spacing out." A Voice said behind her.

She tensed up and slowly turned around.

Dmitri.

"Oh shit, what do you want."

He was somehow sitting on the edge of the window his rain covered hair plastered against his face.

"I want to go home."

"Don't we all."

"Don't deny it, I've been in your _mind _Kagome. I know what you really think of this thing. You love it!" He said at a louder then normal tone. Obviously happy.

She looked feverishly around the room like someone might hear the loud mouth in front of her.

"You need to shut up you faggot or I'll shoot you."

He continued to smile rain falling from his black hair to his pale face.

"Sure you would."

She looked down at him then pouted.

"Hey, how are you up here anyway? Isn't this a two story building?"

"Yes."

"then why are you sitting outside of my window."

"There's a fucking branch out here you retard."

"OH yeah, I remember that."

"Oh shit! Your turning blonde!"

You look at him and walk over to the wall. You reach a hand out.

"Take it whore, Your getting really wet."

He took her hand she and she lifted him into the room.

"Anyway, what do you want again?"

"To go home."

"Okay? That means?"

"I LIVE in your mind."

"Heh, well then this isn't happening. Go find a Princess and marry her, you're hot enough to do so."

He looked at her.

"Well I'm not going to willingly open my head so you can go home."

He laughed.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing it's just, gods, you think that's what you have to do to get me home?"

"Err, how else would it be done?"

He blinked then continued.

"Well, for me to get home, I need to be touching you and you have to be in a happy state of mind."

"Well then, you'll be homeless for a while.:

"Actually no. Tonight is that dance thing, if you get happy Dancing with a random guy or Sesshomaru and I quickly come up and touch you, I'll be home."

"oh yeah, I see this happening without a flaw."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if the person I'm dancing with just so happens to be Sesshomaru? What would he do if he remembered you from the walk home? Hmm? He's not Just going to let you by you know."

He looked at her.

"Damn, you're right."

"Of course I am. When am I not?"

"During tests."

"Yes, that may be true but back on the subject at hand (notice how I give her a normal person personality? Hmm? AMAZING!)."

"Well, You see, Hmm. Good point. Unless I run up in the last moment behind you or something."

She looked around the room.

"That might work, Cause I don't want you doing this to me every night, I'll get you home."

Dmitri smiled and bowed.

"Then I'll see you in a few moments!"

"Wha-?"

"The party, it's in a few minutes."

"Shit!"

"Tell me about it!"

He jumped out the window, though that might leave a scar or two it didn't affect Kagome too much.

She looked back at her watch then sat down. More waiting Yippee!

Well she didn't have to wait for too long. Sesshomaru walked into the room only a few seconds after Dmitri Left.

"Hey." She said in a silent tone.

He reached a hand down in her direction.

She looked at it for a moment. Not knowing what to do then took it..

He lifted her up and walked her out of the room and down the hallway, and then to a Ball room looking thing, place, you get what I'm saying!

Anyway! They walk into a room that was, obviously, filled with Cat, Dog, Bird and any type of Important demon and their whores (I less then three that word!).

She felt uneasy with all these demons around, even at Sesshomaru's place there were humans walking around. Unlike over here.

She looked around the room becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Dude, what if Ozymandias was one of these important people!

What if he was HERE, RIGHT NOW, watching them. That Pervert.

She was dragged out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru dragging her across the floor to the other side of the room where a Tall blonde woman and a middle age looking man with red hair sat.

Oops, they both had Neko ears.

AW! They were kitties!

An image of a cute fox looking thing crawled into Kagome's mind and she blushed madly and got all giddy (like meh).

**Author's Note;**

**Okay, forgive me it's short, and the story is long, but! At least I updated before a months time! YAY! So be proud.**

**I'm taking French!**

**Un Copain**

**_Hermoine_: I will thank you!**

**_Isisoftheunderground_: OMS! Your going to tell my mother!**

**_Moonscout11_: I tried to be funny, did It work?**

**_The Squabbit_: Chrono Crusade is possibly the best damned anime ever, I love the manga and anime (one more DVD damnit!) and heres and overview In 1928 New York, when jazz was hot, Sister Rosette Christopher of the Magdalene Order and her devil partner Chrono fight devils. The nun with a gun and the devil are also looking for Rosette's brother Joshua. **

**For their missions, they've got a perfect selection of divine arms such as guns that shoot special bullets for victory against the devils. If they are going to defeat Aion, the leader of the sinners, they need all the firepower they can get..**

**_LacyKatt08_: Aw thanks ,hey your NEW!**

**_AnimusPatronus_: Um, yeah what were we talking about?**

**_PyroChi: _Come, join the dark side, and uh, bring some soda's. Ramble as much as you like!**

**_Darktemp: _Short and sweet**

**_TopazOwl: _SEE SIR! Or Madame! **

**That is all my lovlys!**

**I'll change me S/n one last time!**

**Megan**


	23. Burn

**Smile like You mean it**

**Chapter 23: Burn**

Anyway. They both sat down and she tried to look as formal as Humanly possible for her.

The Neko dude cleared his throat then looked at them.

"So Sesshomaru who is this young lady?"

He looked half insulted.

"I thought..It's Kagome." He said.

The Neko man nodded and stared at her with these Cat eyes of DOOM! Sorry.

She squirmed slightly, and she thought being stared down by Sesshomaru was harsh this was pure cruelty!

She looked away then heard someone do the awkward silence cough and start up a conversation with Sesshomaru.

She looked around the room, doing her best not to pay attention to the conversation at hand, not to bud into anything, To be completely out of the topic.

The others in the room were dancing an almost robotic dance, following the tune and rhythm of the music over playing in the corner.

Their faces were masked and unknowing.

Only the younger ones looked like they were here on their own free will.

She sighed a extremely silent sigh. She felt someone staring at her again.

She took a quick glance to her side, It wasn't Sesshomaru. Then to her

front. And it wasn't the kitty demon,

She looked around the room.

Dmitri maybe?

Nope, She didn't see him.

Sighed and leaned back into the chair and not even two minutes later a tap came to her shoulder.

She flipped her head to see the worst of all humanly possible person to see. Ozymandias.

"May I borrow this beautiful young lady for a dance or two?" He said casually.

She looked over to Sesshomaru, sadness and fear visible in her eyes.

He took a quick glance at her, then at the Vampire.

"Go Ahead" He said with a movement from his hand.

Oz Smiled and grabbed Kagome's wrist moving her to the middle of the ballroom type area.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and looked down at her.

"Your so cruel Kagome. I told you that you were mine,"

She looked down.

"Why'd you leave? And who was that nasty man you sent after me?"

'I knew that Dmitri wouldn't be able to do it.'

"answer me."

"I Don't HAVE To answer you." She hissed, still looking down.

"Yes you do. Tell me, Who was it?"

"Even if I did tell you, you wouldn't believe me"

"Try me."

"No, Leave me be. Your making this an unpleasant experience."

He looked at her, obviously insulted.

"What is with this rejecting mood all of the sudden? Hmm? You did seem to reject those few nights ago." He Smirked.

She felt her stomach sink.

He was bringing memories she rather forget back.

"Please, leave me be Ozymandias." She said through gritted teeth, anger clearly showing through.

"Tsk Tsk. Why so hostile? I Have you for a whole dance. Take the moment in." He said swinging them along the detailed pattern of the dance.

She went silent.

This wasn't working out to its fullest.

She looked down, walking her feet move in a robotic movement of the moment.

She wanted to cry. What if he didn't stop? What if he does something to her mind and drags her into another dance and another.

The music stopped, and she instantly ripped her hands back stomping back in the direction of the table.

She sat herself down, breathing deeply. She calmed herself slightly, not taking a chance by looking back to see what Ozymandias did.

The other three watched her for a moment before the Neko man coughed uncomfortably and smiled.

"Why Sesshomaru, why don't you take the lovely lady for a dance as well? She is your date after all."

A Blush spread across her face.

He looked down at her, though she was looking at the table she could still feel his golden orbs bore into her.

A second later he was at his feet with the one hand left extended towards her.

She looked at it for a moment. Pondering what to do. Then remembering who the person was that was offering her the hand, she took it.

He leaded her less, manically toward the outside of the circle of demons and others dancing.

Hmm, this might prove troublesome. One hand to dance with. HA! Sorry..

He took his one hand and placed it on her hips while her hands rested on his broad shoulders.

Another dance started up again and the detailed movement continued on.

The dance with him was silent compared to the uneasy one she had with Ozymandias.

He wasn't one to talk to humans anyway.

She actually looked up this time, but instead of focusing her gaze on his lovely facial features she paid more attention to the collarbone.

The dance stopped and he lead her back to the table were the other two, had most definitely left to go for a dance themselves.

They were silence for a moment but Kagome tried to start a conversation up with a sad beginning.

"We're leaving tomorrow right?"

He looked at her.

"Hai, tomorrow we head back and I bet Rin would be more then happy to see out return."

She smiled and imagined Shippo and Rin attaching themselves to the adults.

It was sorta sweet thought.

Him thinking about the kids.

**Author's Note: YAY! Sorry for the short update and the fact it took forever to come out! But hey, at least it's out!**

**To My Beastly Reviewers:**

**_RIN14: _EVERYONE loves Sesshomaru, It's impossible not too.**

**_PyroChi_: You're my favorite reviewer. I always ook forward to your reviews, there so lengthy and nice. Lol.**

**_Moonscout11_: Oh the irony..**

**_Hermoine_: You never told me if you forgive the LLAMA!**

**_The Squabbit_: I have started another Chrono Crusade Fan! MWAHAHA! Anyway are you talking about my story or Chrono's story?**

**_Island Princess_: YAY! More lovers to love on! **

**Love you Till September ends (I love Green Day)**

**Suicide**


	24. It's not a Fashion Statement

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 24: It's not A Fashion Statement (It's a Fucking death wish)**

She giggled to herself, seeing a mental image of Sesshomaru playing with Barbie dolls with Rin.

I don't care who you are that's an adorable picture.

She stopped giggling once noticing the irritable expression on the Taiyoukai's face.

She cleared her throat.

"anyway. What time tomorrow?" She asked.

"Once you wake up, I'll probably wake up earlier then you." Ha said calmly.

She nodded watching a short raccoon looking demon toddle over to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have been given word that there is a camp of people waiting outside the barriers of your estate."

Sesshomaru gave the demon a questionable look.

"Do you know what the group is formed of?"

"If I am correct, It's two small children, two humans, a wolf demon and a half dog demon."

She already knew who it was.

He obviously did too.

He sighed and waved the messenger off.

"Your friends do not listen well."

"Well, Inuyasha _is _leading them." She laughed to her self.

As sad as it seemed in her mind, making fun of Inuyasha was FUN!

Oh but Inuyasha probably won't be the happiest to find out that she liked making fun of him.

Sesshomaru's head snapped back and a growl rotated from his chest.

Kagome felt something brush against her hand.

She turned her head to see nothing.

'Dmitri?' She thought. If it was why was Sesshomaru angry at seeing him and not angry at seeing Ozymandias?

Oh, he doesn't know about Oz, that might explain it.

She sunk in her seat.

'At least he's protective.' She said to herself looking over at the Taiyoukai from the corner of her eye.

He was still staring in the spot where the gentle touch came from.

She Sighed inside her mind.

If someone was there, their gone now.

She watched him turn his gaze from the empty space to her.

She felt heat flush to her cheeks and she looked away all cliché like. She whistled slightly to make it seem more childlike.

She felt his gaze leave her head and turn elsewhere.

After a moment she moved her gaze from the tanish wall back to him.

He was indeed, Looking forward, or more in particular, at the two girls making out on the other side of the room.

'YOU SICK PERVERT!' she thought loudly.

She shuddered thinking that's what it takes to turn the demon lord on.

Ewww…

She looked over for a moment, noticing the two girls barely break their kissing to walk off in a drunken stagger.

She smiled to herself.

'No more free eye candy you horn dog.'

She giggled again earning herself another look from the lord.

She looked at him, wondering what to say that won't surely piss the man off.

"So…nice view huh?" Nice Kagome, real nice.

He looked at her, a delicate eyebrow raised.

"what on earth do you mean?" He asked, narrowing his already narrow eyes.

"Well...err..."Boy this was awkward. "You know…the two girls…" She said blushing and looking down. Great going idiot!

She swore it to god she heard him crack the tiniest of laughs. It was so tiny that she thought she was surely going insane.

She lifted her head slightly to see him turned around, she could visibly see his hand reached over to cover his face, or more precisely his mouth.

PWA! I want to see him laugh! Damn her! Wait, I'm the Authoress, I must stop this!

She got angry ever so slightly. She wanted to see him laugh too!

She looked down wide eyed.

'This isn't possible. It's simply impossible. It can't be. Sesshomaru isn't laughing. Laughing at me' She thought, and if possible, her eyes got even wider.

She turned back at him to see him straighten his back and turn back to face the wall.

"So anyway. What else is there to do at this ball like thing?" She said, though trying to some mature, failed miserably.

"Hmm" He looked like he was thinking (Um, duh…) "Well, dance and get drunk, but you don't look like one to get drunk and you've already danced."

"So…Can I leave?"

He nodded.

She almost too excitedly scooted out of her seat and walked toward the exit.

The fresh scent of untainted air hit her nose once she walked into her room (or her and Sesshomaru's room).

Knowing that tomorrow she was leaving bright and early she wanted to start packing, saving some energy for the maids too.

She put everything away except the stuff she'll need like her brushes (tooth brush and regular brush) and the cloths for tomorrow (Dark ripped ((Not the preppy ripped the punk ripped)) blue jeans and a black shirt that read 'I less then three nerds' and her unmentionables).

She laid the outfit out on the top of her mini suitcase and grabbed her Pj's.

'I'll take a shower now and be back and asleep before Sesshomaru shows up'

She took her long, self indulged bath and put her regulars on and walked out of the white marble ish bathroom.

She slid the door open and looked around the room. She lit a candle and set it on the desk.

The room was pretty dark for it only being nine.

Outside it was calmer with just sprinkles here and there. The night didn't look as nice without the drizzle of the hot wet rain (erotic? I dunnu.).

The room was silent again until she moved her hand and hit the candle knocking it off the low desk and onto her shirt.

She squealed when the hot wax and darkness suddenly hit her.

She fiddled around the room again before finding the candle and miraculously turned it back on.

She looked down at her gray cotton Pj's, there was a huge red wax stain.

'Mother would be proud' She laughed in her mind.

She poked at it before sighing and digging through her back again searching for another night shirt.

Finding one with about the same shade she pulled her dirtied one off, but…she heard something.

She froze and held the shirt to her chest seeing as some people actually go to sleep without a bra.

The door slid open and there stood.

Dun dun dun.

Sesshomaru! What? Who were you expecting? Inuyasha (Shudders) Like that would happen in MY story.

Haha.

And this is when time froze (why is this familiar?) and Kagome's heartbeat speed up to a high rate, and Sesshomaru, well, stared.

Kagome blinked and her eyes got wide.

"oh…my…GET OUT! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!" She said throwing whatever was in reaching distance at the Taiyoukai.

The Taiyoukai retreated knowing that the mini suitcase that she had in a hand looked like it might hurt if he got hit with it.

The door shut and Kagome looked at it a moment longer to make sure the pervert doesn't come back in while it's free (inside joke).

Once she convinced herself that the demon wasn't going to walk in for a second showing (I keep making it worse don't I?) She quickly changed into the other one. And put the stained one into the mini suitcase.

"Um…you can come in now" She said starting to pick the pieces she flew at him up.

"You over react"

"I know I do."

He was silent for a while, obviously watching her pick the random objects up and put them in their correct place.

"You know, I don't like being stared at." She said quietly.

"Then this won't work out, I like looking."

'He sounds like a salty pedophile.' She laughed to herself.

She could tell that after her unprovoked laughed that he was staring at her even more.

She cleared her throat and straightened up.

"Well, Sesshomaru-Sama" He looked at her. "I'm going to sleep. Good night."

He continued to look at her as she dragged herself to her side of the bed and slipped in.

She threw something near the candle and the wind knocked the fire out and she tried to go to sleep, knowing that Sesshomaru was still in that same spot watching her.

She moved slightly and closed her eyes tighter. She could hear muffled movement of clothing, Obviously he was going to sleep too.

'maybe, just maybe we won't wake up like we did a few nights ago. You know, spooning free'

She pulled the blanket closer to her face trying to block out that image of how warm she felt that morning.

She felt her face heat up at what came into her mind but she tried her hardest to ignore it.

She felt the movement of the sheets as Sesshomaru got into his side and she moved closer to the edge.

Then the room went silent.

It was kind of creepy, and awkward. She had an impulse to start talking to him, but he was trying to sleep, or at least that's what she's hoping he's trying to do.

She sighed and listened to the slight noise the rain was making on the roof and walls.

She pushed herself to get closer to sleep and ignore the extremely sexy man beast next to her in bed.

"You do know about my idiot brother and your friends correct?" She heard him say.

"Hai."

"your not to be leaving me. If you leave you wont see your Kitsune again."

A sinking feeling wrapped around her stomach.

"I wasn't planning on leaving."

"That's good."

Then, again, the room went silent.

And Kagome closed her eyes forcing herself to go to sleep and ignore what might happen the next day.

'Don't kill anyone Sesshomaru, please.' was her last thought as she covered her head with the blueish blanket and cradled herself into a nice deep penetrating sleep.

Where everything was alright.

**Author's note: I tried to make it slightly longer. Did It work? Well, I would have updated sooner but …..something….has been occupying my time.**

**Sorry**

**Un Copain Une Copine**

**_PyroChi_- Don't worry, you no missy anything. Lol, well, I tried to make it longer, I'll try with the next chapter too.**

**_RIN14_- don't flatter, it makes the authoress nervous, HA!**

**_Moonscout11_: and who ever said I hated vamps? I love them with such a purple passion! **

**_AnimusPatronus_: Okay, love the review, hope this is worth your time.**

**_Isisoftheunderground_: I knew I was missing something…hmmm?**

**_LonleySoul_: Finally! Someone other then me loves them! Gods!**

**Love you with a purple passion,**

**Suicide**


	25. Dance, Dance

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 25: Dance, dance.**

She woke up, sadly in a rather cold state.

She moved to one side and looked around.

Nothing everything was gone in the room other then the bed and the cloths she picked out for that day.

She blinked then threw the blanket off her body and stretched. She yawned and lazily 'wattled' over to her cloths.

She looked around the room, trying to decide wither or not to change in here or go into the rest room.

She looked at the cloths then at the door. She didn't want to take any chances.

She moved out of the room and out into the semi dark hallway. She walked down the left corridor and looked around. No one. Perfect. She ran into the bathroom and changed, walking out and again looking around like a maniac.

She walked back into the room and absolutely nothing was left in the room. Just a desk. Which scared her. She was only in the bathroom for about 3 minutes at the most, she wasn't putting any make-up on today (shocker!).

She sat near the door her PJ's wrapped in her hands. She was so lost. I mean, wouldn't you be? Fine, be that way, I know I would. Bitches. Anyway, she looked around the dark empty room and sighed.

The door slid open even more and Sesshomaru walked in the room. He stopped in front of her and looked down at her.

"You know, you look extremely odd down there"

She looked at him. If he wasn't this towering demon lord she would have made a snappy reply but instead looked back down. She knew he wasn't going to do much more then walk out of the room with a comment like 'hurry your ass up'.

He leaned against the wall next to her.

"Your depressed a lot lately. And I don't think it's because your under my control."

She shook her head, not really wishing to talk to him. Sure it was nice that he was taking some interest in her, but come on, he was right not many people like to talk about their sad issues.

"answer me" he snapped.

She jumped slightly then lifted her head up a tiny bit.

"You didn't really ask a question."

He was silent for a moment, taking in his mistake and she heard him sigh.

"Sorry (GASP!), why are you depressed?"

She looked at him disbelievingly. Did he just say…dare I say it…sorry?

"Well…My friends DIED, and I think there's a slight reason to why I'm depressed. If your friends died wouldn't you be sad?"

"Well, your friends aren't dead. I revived them."

Thank you mister obvious.

" I know that. But just thinking that if you hadn't come by when you did, they would all be dead, and I'd be alone." She said in almost a whisper.

It was silent again. And Kagome didn't mind. She didn't think her statement needed an answer or another one making her feelings hurt even more.

She stuffed her head back into the crease of her elbows and rested it slightly on the Pj's. This is want she really wanted. A comfortable silent moment with Sesshomaru. Not an awkward dinner or a uncomfortable night of sleep.

She smiled against the cotton fabric and heard him walk across the room then stop.

"We need to leave"

She peeked an eye over her cloths and looked at him standing in front of the door. He looked all bishie and what not. She smiled into the fabric again and nodded. She lifted herself off the ground and wobbled her way over to the door.

"You woke up really late."

"I couldn't go to sleep"

He went quite again, it seems to be happening a lot today. She didn't mind though, it was a decent conversation.

"Why not?"

Boy he's nosy today!

"Well, the…" she tried to think of a way to put this without making a wrong impression. "Um, remember when you said something about staring? Well, yeah, that kept me up." She blushed and moved the fabric to cover the reddish mark across her face.

He continued walking not making any comments and unlike a few moments ago this silence was uneasy and unnerving. They continued their walk till they were outside and the person driving the carriage like thing took her Pj's.

She felt naked now that she didn't have anything to cover her blushes and smiles. She quickly boarded the thing and sat as close to the window as she possibly could. Soon the thing started moving along the beaten path down the same one they did several days before.

She started getting nervous when the scenery started to tell her they were reaching Sesshomaru's domain. Knowing that Inuyasha and her friends were sitting right outside the gate she didn't know what was going to happen.

She didn't want a fight because she didn't want to see any of them hurt, especially Sesshomaru, Shippo ,and Rin. Her stomach dropped thinking that Sesshomaru might actually hurt her friends. Sure she liked the man (Loved the man) but she didn't want him to hurt the others.

The objects started marking the return to the castle and her nerves started to fray. She twisted in her seat and Sesshomaru noticed.

"do not worry, I will not hurt the others, only Inuyasha." he said calmly.

She felt slightly better knowing that Inuyasha could actually put up a fight with the elder sibling. But the rest (not including Shippo or Kirara) were human and would have a more difficult time healing after a fight with Sesshomaru.

The path turned onto the path leading directly to the castle and she felt her nerves jump and give out. She knew this was bad, but maybe they were gone. Getting supplies or something along that line. The carriage stopped and she looked out the window. They were right at the gate. And about 20 feet away from them stood her friends. She gulped as she saw Inuyasha grasp his scabbard.

She wanted to jump out of the carriage and wrap herself around Sango and Miroku but Inuyasha just looked too murderous. She stayed in the carriage as she watched Sesshomaru sigh and step out of the vehicle.

He stepped in front of the window and she growled. She moved out of the carriage and stood next to him looking at the group and Shippo and Rin whined that they wanted a hug.

Kagome wanted nothing more then to run over there and hug all of them (not Inuyasha he doesn't get one). She stood her ground and looked down.

On the other side of the field Rin was tugging on Sango's kimono.

"Sango-Chan. Why isn't Kagome-Chan coming over here?" Sango looked down sadly.

"I don't know Rin, But were getting her back."

"And one more thing. Why isn't my leg healing?"

"That is something Kaede or Kagome will need to look at, it baffles me." Sango bent down and gave the small child a kiss on the forehead and stood up.

"Shippo, take Rin over to a safe spot and make sure she is okay. I don't want either of you coming out." Miroku said looking down at the Kitsune.

The Kit nodded and helped Rin to a spot about 10 feet away. He put her down and looked back over to the adults. They were just standing there. Like idiots.

"Shippo, I want Kagome-Chan and Sesshomaru-Sama." She whined tears falling down her cheeks.

"So do I, But I think their going to fight." Shippo said looking down. "most definitely."

Rins tears continued to fall.

"No, I don't want them to fight! They'll get hurt!" Rin yelled in a hoarse voice.

"I know. Me neither." Shippo said gloomily and looked back at the adults. Of course he didn't want them to fight, it was his mother they were fighting for, but they were going to get hurt and Kagome wouldn't like that at all.

Rin was slowing down in her crying but didn't stop.

Kagome was still staring at the ground when Inuyasha fired off his first lines of combat.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard give back Kagome!" He hissed.

Sesshomaru barely looked up and smirked.

"What? Her? No, she is mine from now on. Give back The Kitsune and Rin." he was with just as much venom.

"We'll give Rin back for Kagome!" Sango piped in.

"That's not a fair trade, I mean It's Kagome were talking about" Sesshomaru said lazily.

"Don't use her last name like you know her so well." Inuyasha lowered his voice and swung his sword out.

"I know her well enough to call her by her first name." Sesshomaru replied looking over the group.

"no, she wouldn't do that."

"Actually, little brother, I know more about her then you do." He smiled, they didn't know what she did to herself. So, that makes it that he knows some more then her so called friends.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Inuyasha yelled swinging the sword over his should and positioning himself.

Koga laughed in the background. He loved watching these two they were like few entertainment, without candy that Kagome brought though. He wasn't going to fight till he had a chance to just take Kagome and leave.

Yup, sly mutt, sly. The wolf was currently sitting in a tree close to the two young ones. As much as he hates to say it the little girl grew on him.

She seemed to hang around her during the last few days, calling him a pet name like 'koko' a weird name, but a pet name none the less.

He liked her because she tried to act tough, to try and stick up for herself but she was injured so she couldn't show too much without tripping over herself then laughing at her own clumsy ness.

She was sweet. Which it sorta sickened him to think of it was a little sister. But she sure did act like they were friends for the longest of times.

He looked down at the two little ones and saw Shippo try to comfort Rin. She was still crying thinking that Sesshomaru and Kagome were going to leave her and Shippo.

She was affectionate to that Taiyoukai. How she could do it amazed even him but he let it slide.

He must have been like a father figure for her, while himself was more of a big brother, which he has always wanted to be. He always wanted a little sister but he was too 'tough' to stay with his parents long.

He wandered away and waited for their deaths so he could claim the pack. That was his childhood. It might have been sad but he was used to it.

He could fend for himself anyway. He sighed and looked back at the two before smiling slightly.

He frowned when his ears caught a sound of a rather pissed off Inu Hanyou.

He froze and looked over at the group. They were stunned. For some reason or another. He turned slightly and saw what was pissing Inuyasha off.

! 2 minutes ago!

"Inuyasha are you going to stand there with a sword or will you hand Rin and Shippo over and let us by?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

"I'll stand here as long as I want. Your not giving me any sure fire reason to kill you, other then taking Kagome."

"She had a reason." Sesshomaru stated matter of factly.

"Sure, to be your slave and watch over Rin." Inuyasha said putting a pinky finger in his ear (yes the dog ear).

Sesshomaru raised a thin eyebrow at his brother then looked down at Kagome.

"Look at me Kagome."

She gulped and looked up at him, staring into his golden orbs.

"Hai?" She asked nervously.

"Whatever I do, I don't want you to interfere, do you got that?" He sounded like a new father telling his 5 year old daughter what to do.

She resisted the urge to say 'yes daddy' and nodded.

The Taiyoukai smiled. You guys are going to hate me for this, or not, you know it's a personal opinion. So maybe.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's chin and pulled her face up gently then covered her lips with his.

And this is where Inuyasha yelled.

"DON'T LAY A FINGER ON HER SESSHOMARU! YOU BASTARD!" He lunged himself at the demon now with full power to kick ass (yeah right).

The Taiyoukai broke away and smiled before gently pushing her back so she wouldn't get hit.

"There brother, this is what I wanted to see."

Kagome stood there, eyes wide and the biggest blush spread across her face.

'did…Sesshomaru…just…kiss…me!' She covered her face and ran towards a tree to hide behind. She took a quick glance at her friends before running into a maple tree.

Sango had dropped her weapon after seeing that, Miroku had his mouth wide open and Koga and the kids were no where to be seen.

**Author's note: It's shorter then the last one, I know, but hey! I have more paragraphs then those one liner things.**

**Une Copine**

**Moonscout11: That was my plan my er…man or woman. Lol.**

**Megan Consoer: HEY! My name's Megan too! **

**TopazOwl: OH SHIT! (shoots self).**

**PyroChi: I know, aren't I evil? Did this chapter come out quick enough? Dude, I wanted Japanese but no! It was screwing up my schedule, I'd have all three lunches and no biology, so I took French.**

**Do you love your guns? (Yeah) God? (Yeah) The government? (Fuck yeah!) I've been listening to Marilyn Manson all day, **

**Suicide **


	26. This Is The New Shit

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 26: This Is The New Shit**

Kagome continued watching from the tree. Millions of thoughts flooding her mind. She sat there watching Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fight one on one with their swords. She swung her vision to her friends who were sitting there, shocked that Sesshomaru kissed her.

She looked back at the brothers but quickly looked away when Sesshomaru took a ruthless slash at Inuyasha with the Tensaiga. She looked back at her friends then slowly moved from tree to tree, trying her best to hide herself.

Soon she was right behind Sango and Miroku just as they jumped into the fight. She looked around quickly and ran over to the two kids, scooping them up into her arms.

"Kagome-Chan!" Rin said in a whisper.

"I missed you guys…"

"Kagome, stop them from fighting" Shippo said struggling to get down from his foster mothers grip.

Kagome let him down onto the floor along with Rin. She was going to do something that might get her killed so she wasn't going to risk Rin's and Shippo's life.

She looked at the group and Sango flew across the field slamming her back roughly into a large tree, her Hirakotsu smacking her in the stomach when it returned to it's owner. She heard a disgruntled cry from Miroku as he got pushed out of the way by Inuyasha.

"Miroku! Stay out of this! This is my fight" He yelled through clenched teeth.

The monk stared at his friend then nodded. As much as it hurt him the Hanyou was correct, it was his battle and he had no say in the matter wither or not to join without request.

Kagome almost cried watching her friends fall to almost the same fate as about a month ago. She didn't want to see them dead again. She wouldn't be able to handle it.

She looked back at the…um…well, you can't really call it a group when it's only Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fighting. But she still looked back at them. She looked back down at the two children who looked rather confused.

She patted them on the head and stood up. She wanted to do this. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the two feuding brothers. Miroku stopped when she calmly passed by as he ran towards his loved one (I need more Sango Miroku fluff, Grr).

Soon she was about 20 feet from the fight and she started off in a run then thwacked (yes thwacked) herself against Sesshomaru's side. They both fell to the ground and she rolled off standing up and putting her arms out to the side.

"Inuyasha, Don't fight him." She looked him dead in the eye.

He stopped and looked at her, lowering the Tetsugia.

"But…Kagome! It's SESSHOMARU we're talking about!"

"I don't care."

"He kidnapped you."

"I didn't mind"

"Wh-what! You didn't mind!"

"No, I didn't. Now, I'd appreciate it if you two stopped fighting." She felt Sesshomaru stand up behind her. "It's scaring me and the kids." (haha, she's a mother! Sorry, I'll stop interrupting).

"Kagome, listen to me, if you go back with him, you'll never come back with us. He won't let you." Inuyasha said stepping forward, ignoring the angry growl that he's brother let escape.

"I don't care. Get that through your thick skull Inuyasha!" Kagome looked rather pissed.

Inuyasha stood there, the look of rejection crossed his face.

"What do you mean Kagome. Why don't you care if He takes you away again?" Inuyasha tried to say with his voice lowered.

She racked her mind, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to blurt 'Because I'm madly in love with him'. She continued thinking for about half a minute before finally giving in.

"Because, I don't like you like I did before Inuyasha, Seeing you makes me cry, I don't like being around you." She said bluntly.

"WHAT!"

"Ever since...gods… ever since you started talking about Kikyo a lot more, ever since you started disappearing at night and coming back hours later tired. Ever since Kikyo showed up in my life." She hissed at the Inu Hanyou.

"it's about Kikyo! Kikyo is DEAD! Sango killed her." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I don't care, she'll find her way back into my life some how." Kagome said looking away and backing up slightly.

Inuyasha went silent and lowered his head. He was defeated. And it looks as though not even Koga will get a chance. By the way, were was he?

Koga was sitting in the tree, still shocked by the motion Sesshomaru made and Hearing Kagome basically tell Inuyasha she didn't love him anymore.

"So now what? What are you going to do Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, his head still down.

"I'm going to take Rin and Shippo with me, and I'm leaving with Sesshomaru." She said holding her upper arm.

"I see…" The comment still hit Him hard, he couldn't stand the feeling that Kagome wasn't 'his' anymore.

"One more question before we leave you Kagome." Miroku said walking back over with Sango over his shoulders.

"Hai, Miroku." She smiled hearing her friends voice again.

"Are you serious? About leaving us? What if, we never see each other again, and if we do its amidst a battle?" The monk asked, obviously sad he was loosing a friend.

"Yes, I am serious, If we never see each other again, I'll be deeply sad, unlike what I said before, I'll try and stay in contact with you. And if it's in battle the next time we see each other, prepare yourself, I won't hold back, and I won't hold anyone else back." She stated lowly.

The monk Nodded just as Sango regained some consciousness.

"Erhm, Miroku? Where...am I? Where's Kagome?"

"She's right here." Miroku turned around so Sango could face Kagome without straining herself too much.

"Sango, oh my word, Sango are you okay?" Kagome knelt down and put a hand on her friends cheek.

Sango looked at her and smiled a tearful smile. She felt like giving her a hug but she felt pain just talking and smiling. But Kagome was being herself again the whole 'are you alright?' statement when she quite obviously just got hit with her own weapon.

"Yeah, I'll make it." Sango said in a whispered hoarse voice.

Kagome laughed a tiny bit realizing she just asked the stupidest question.

"That's good, listen, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be staying with you."

Sango looked at her like a disease infested monkey that was scratching its butt.

"nani?"

"I'm sorry."

"NANI!" The demon slayer yelled barely above a normal tone.

Kagome winced from the pain she could hear in her best friends voice.

"I'm…so sorry, I just need to be with Rin and Sesshomaru."

Sango stared at the Miko until she felt like crying, it was sad, I mean wouldn't you cry if your friend said they were never going to see each other ever again? The demon slayer looked away from her friend and slumped over the monk's shoulders.

"Do what you wish" She said bitterly.

Kagome felt insulted but stood anyway.

"Okay, fine then, I guess…" She said glumly then walked back over to the kids. She bent down and picked Rin up and Shippo crawled to the top of her head.

She patted the kids' heads then walked over to Sesshomaru, who was looking at Inuyasha expectantly.

"Now that this is settled, would you mind moving?" Sesshomaru asked and raised a thin eyebrow.

Inuyasha looked up at his older brother and scoffed.

"I don't know should I? You have the one thing I want and me blocking your way seems like the only way to get her back"

"she already told you she doesn't want to be with you" He hissed towards his brother and wrapped his arm protectively around Kagome's waist (PyroChi…Don't you love me?).

Kagome could see Inuyasha's face become red and angry, and without even looking at Sesshomaru she could tell he was smiling viciously. She wanted to smile too, I mean she didn't like Inuyasha anymore, who wouldn't get a kick outta pissing him off?

Some lyrics crossed her mind 'Drunk on shadows and lost in a lie, killing ourselves one kiss at a time.' (Drunk on Shadows by HIM). She wondered what Inuyasha would do if she kissed Sesshomaru.

MWAHAHAHAHA! ERM! Um…sorry.

She didn't though, she didn't know if the reaction of Sesshomaru and Sango would be something she could bare. She hid the thought and tried to bring her attention to the group In front of her.

Inuyasha was, yet again, yelling mindless things at Sesshomaru who was just standing there and looking at the idiotic Hanyou.

"Sesshomaru! GIVE HER THE FUCK BACK!" Heh heh.

Sesshomaru just stared at him, he wasn't going to say anything because, just like everybody else, heard her say she wanted to stay with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha glared at his brother.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME!"

"Why would he need to answer you Inuyasha? You heard what I said. Now watch your mouth, there's kids around." She nodded towards Rin mainly.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and she suddenly felt terribly bad, for some odd ungodly foreseen reason that look in his eyes made her want to wrap her arms around him and beg for forgiveness.

But that wasn't going to happen, she made up her mind and she was going to keep it that way. She looked down quickly suddenly thinking her shoes (high top converses all the way dudes!) were more interesting then his argument.

She heard him scoff then heard his feet walk away.

'thank you' she said in her head. She looked ahead through her bangs and watched him help Sango and made their way back to the little camp, hopefully to pack up. She straightened up and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Do we…just go?" She said, she had no clue it was going to be this easy to get past them, well, the worst part was an enraged inu Hanyou and a certain demon slayer.

He looked down at her and nodded.

They started walking at an awkwardly slow pace until they past the gate and continued in a more leisurely stroll towards the palace...like thing…heh. Yeah, well they were walking and Kagome slightly thanked Inuyasha oh so much for not putting up a huge fight.

Then she looked at Sesshomaru who was just calmly walking on his way, ignoring everything, erm, except the stories Rin was talking about on the way to the entrance. She looked down at Rin, who hasn't shut up since they got her and noticed something.

She kept limping.

"Rin, why are you limping?" She asked breaking off the young girls story.

"Oh, My leg got hurt a while back. It's okay now, I guess." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"How? Are you sure. No you're not okay, your still limping. Oh my god, I wasn't here so I couldn't help you. Who did?"

"Shippo, and Sango-Chan." She said looking up at Kagome after noting how worried she sounded.

Kagome bit her lower lip and told her to hold on till she got to her room then Kagome would try something. They were all (yes all of them) soon gathered around Rin's futon while Kagome inspected her leg, knee, ankle, you choose.

After about five minutes she sighed a loud, and possibly extremely melodramatic sigh.

"Yeah, it's sprained but, for some reason its not healing correctly." She nibbled on her thumb trying to think of something to do. After racking her mind she thought that maybe she'd give this healing thing Kaede kept telling her about after the incident with Kagura.

She concentrated as hard as she could on healing the leg and the leg alone then placed both hands on either side of it. He closed her eyes and hoped it would work.

After a moment all feeling left her as she almost went numb and she hoped that she wouldn't pass out. Soon some of her feeling came back and she opened one of her eyes to see Rin just staring wide eyed down at her.

Kagome looked at her hands and watched as the light violet light vanished completely returning all of her feeling. Rin got up and started walking around, not limping in the slightest.

"Thank you Kagome-Chan!" She squealed quite happily.

"Oh no problem." She stood up and looked around hoping to see an approving nod from Sesshomaru but nether Sesshomaru or Shippo were in the room. She blinked and walked toward the door to see Shippo laying against the wall with swirlies in his eyes signaling that he was out. But still no Sesshomaru.

She picked the Kitsune up and walked down the hallway a little further to where she heard loud gags and gasps for air. She turned to corner to see Sesshomaru with one hand on the wall coughing up a storm.

"S-Sesshomaru? What happened"

"Purification." He said in a hoarse whisper and he coughed again.

"wha? Oh my…you mean when?"

She walked a step closer to him taking note that something was out of he ordinary. He wasn't just holding the wall with his only hand. But somehow he got a second hand that was clutching his chest in a painful looking manner.

"SESSHOMARU!" She screamed earning a warning growl from him, who quite obviously had a tremendous headache. "Sorry. Your arm! You have your arm back!"

He coughed some more then looked down just now noticing that his other arm had grown back.

**Author's Note: I know, it's short, and it took FOREVER to update, I'm mucho sorry, I'm trying to stay afloat at school. Cause you know, if I do bad I cant get to my puter and then you wont get any updates what so ever so yeah….**

**To my lubbly reviewers who are oh so patient.**

**Moonscout11: I know, but it made me giddy to write it! **

**TopazOwl: (has some kawaii looking thing chewing on her head) OMS! Sorry!**

**Hermoine: (feels bad) (sniffle) I didn't mean to take so long…blame Mrs. Fox.**

**Megan Consoer: whoa, so familiar**

**Isisoftheunderground: Hopefully I got this out on time for you! (smiles)**

**Youko Kurama lover: You know, Maybe I should put a note in the memo…but see this is a KagSess Fic, cause I DESPISE INUKAG! Sorry. Their relationship seems to fake.**

**PyroChi: You know, I read this when the review came in an email, but I don't feel like rereading it. But I remember something about rooms full of anime stuff. Sorry.**

**RIN14: My friend does that to me, it hurts.**

**Love you till I don't!**

**Suicide**


	27. Drunk On Shadows

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 27: Drunk On Shadows**

He kinda just looked at it for a moment, every now and then the silence would be broken by a cough or two or ten.

"My…arm is back." He said making it seem like he didn't hear her when she made that comment in the beginning of this all.

"Yeah, it is. Wonder why."

"I know, instead of purification you just…regenerated the arm." He said matter of factly. She looked at him and smiled, you know an actual smile.

"Well then that worked out for more then just Rin." She said as Rin hoped up showing that she isn't limping anymore.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru! Kagome-Chan fixed it!"

Sesshomaru looked over to his ward and just kinda looked at her with that sexy neutral face…yeah, scary isn't it? When Kagome looked at him, she knew that he wanted to smile but that would ruin his perfect face, no, I kid, that would ruin his reputation.

She smiled to herself and walked away a little happy that she was able to help that much. The smile continued to stay on her face all through her bath and little, unpacking routine.

The smile didn't leave as she calmly walked down the hallway after a few maids came and told her it was dinner time. And her smile didn't fade when she sat down in the chair across from Sesshomaru.

But the smile started to fade when Sesshomaru cleared his throat in the middle of dinner. She looked up from the meal her smile still there, just not that much.

"I will be making a quick announcement addressed to Kagome." he looked at her and she wanted to laugh, he went through all of that to say, Kagome I have something to tell you.

"Erm, Yes Sesshomaru?" She heard a maid gasp a little, obviously they didn't know that they were on first name basis.

"Well, Rin brought to my attention that she wishes you to be her mother, like you are for Shippo."

She choked on the food and died that night. No. no…I'm kidding again. But she did choke a bit.

"Excuse me? Rin...wants me as her mother?" She repeated hoping to get a different answer.

"Hai, is there a problem with that?" Sesshomaru said raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all" She smiled fondly at the over excited Rin. It may take some getting used too, but not that much. He wanted her to be like the way she is with Shippo.

Rin and Shippo hurriedly finish their food and dragged Kagome away from the table. They wanted to listen to more of her American music (yes I noticed all the bands were American…).

Kagome smiled and brought her Cd player up and flipped through the Cds.

"Which one?"

The two kids piled around her staring at the shiny and brightly decorated cds trying to pick which one looked best.

"OH this one!" Rin shouted pointing violently to the Marilyn Manson Cd. Kagome kinda didn't want them to listen to him at such a young age. Yes the God of Fuck rocks so many peoples socks but, they were only 5-7. I mean come on!

Shippo moved his nose in a rabbit like manner and pointed to the Cd next to Manson. The Oh so holy H.I.M. Cd (notice how new cd's like HIM's Dark Light just sorta appears in her Cd collection).

Kagome put it in her Cd player and they all sorta danced to the beautiful voice of Ville Valo and his wonderful song Play Dead.

As she put them into the spare futons in her room and changed to fall asleep she didn't hear or feel the presence of somebody standing outside her door.

In the morning she was awoken rudely by someone roughly hitting her in the head. She screamed lightly and sat up seeing Jaken glaring at her.

"You wench, the brats need to sleep in their own rooms."

"I DON'T CARE!" She said hitting him in the middle of the head then slammed him repeatedly into the matted floor.

Then she actually woke up cause all good things like that must end and sadly that was only a violent dream. She sighed and sat up looking over her shoulders to the two sleeping children then silently got up to go brush her now unruly hair.

She looked to her door as she put her hair into a high ponytail and noticed it cracked a bit. She furrowed her brows and walked bravely to the door and poked her head out into the hallway as a maid ran past cleaning it.

She almost forgot about the maids and other people the worked for Sesshomaru. She sighed and figured one of the cleaning ladies must have slightly pushed it open and she shut it turning back into the room.

She looked around the room and sighed again nothing has changed. Lately she half expected to see someone standing there threatening her 'kids' or trying to kidnap her.

She put all of her music stuff away and looked out the window noticing that it was raining again. She smiled as the world matured around her and she lightly woke the two up.

They were sad that it was raining but she just laughed and told them that because it was raining they were going to have fun today.

She grabbed their hands and ran them into each of their rooms picking out ratty kimono's that wouldn't mind seeing the outside once more before being tossed away.

All three of them ran around in the rain having mud fights and all and Kagome was actually wearing her old school uniform instead of the other outfits she has been choosing to wear lately.

She sat in the mud with the two kids her green skirt turning a pukish color. She looked up the light rain patting her cheeks tastefully then a waft of silver hair came into her vision. She titled her head a bit and noticed Sesshomaru walking up to them with his silver hair matted against his striped cheeks and forehead.

"Why on earth are you fooling around in the rain?"

She frowned a bit when he used the word fooling instead of playing but pushed it off as something he wouldn't do.

"Because, it's better when it's raining then when the sun is shining." Kagome said matter of factly. She shrugged and splashed a small amount of dirt on Sesshomaru's pant leg.

He looked down at her and knew he was dieing to twitch one of his golden eyes but liked the emotionless mask too much to do that. She smirked to herself and added a little smiley face to the crooked circle.

She giggled a bit then stood up wiping some of the dirt off her skirt.

"Sorry, we might track mud in when we go back inside." She smiled again and he looked down at her both of his eyebrows raised. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked questionably.

He raised his newly reborn hand and wiped off a bit of mud near her nose then turned on his heel and headed into the castle like place (still haven't figured out what I want it to be).

She blinked a bit and blushed. What was this? Was he actually showing kindness? Oh my what now? She got the other two up and followed behind Sesshomaru's slowly disappearing form.

She hummed to herself knowing full well she has gotten to him in more then one way. The three of them bathed in the shower house and changed into decent cloths then joined Sesshomaru down in the kitchen for lunch seeing as they missed breakfast.

Kagome stared absent mindedly as she politely chewed on her food and watched the dark rain angrily beat itself against the windows see through surface.

The meal past by her without her noticing much. The rain did this to her. She loved it so much that if she wasn't outdoors she got tired and lonesome. She got up and motionlessly walked out to the back and sat on the bench her shirt and pants getting wet with the raindrops.

She laid on the bench and closed her eyes the water running down her face and uncovered forearms. Then the rain stopped hitting her face. She opened one eye to see a light purple umbrella covering her face.

She opened both eyes fully and looked over to Sesshomaru hold the umbrella over her.

"How'd you know what that was for?"

"Rin told me."

"How'd you find it?"

"It was in your room."

"Why were you in my room?"

He just looked at her, obviously he didn't have an answer and just…looked at her. She got slightly angry at his infatuation to stare at her, and well, it was quite uncomfortable.

She sighed and turned to her side intending to sleep in the rain. She felt something grip her arm and drag her up into a standing position.

"Your completely wet" Sesshomaru stated.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." She said lightly though she knew he still heard her.

"and what were you planning to do? Sleep out here?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." she mimicked a love sick girl. She sneezed. He sighed.

"and now you got yourself sick." She rolled her eyes at him and headed into the house if you will. She walked up stopping every now and then for a harsh sneeze or cough.

Sesshomaru walked behind her probably to catch her if she fainted on the way up the tall steps. But she made it inside and walked painfully towards her room to grab something else to wear and to take a hot shower to make her feel better (she takes as much showers as I do).

After her way too long bath she wandered into her room and hide under the blankets sneezing every few moments.

'Great, I am sick.' She sneezed again then hide further in her blanket. She heard the door slid open then the shuffling of feet as maids crowded around her giving her stuff for the illness she caught.

She sniffled the rest of the night the rain continuing to pat against the window. She soon fell asleep as the rhythmic sounds dug into her.

She woke up with someone poking her cheek. She opened one eye to see Rin playfully poking her.

"Are you alright Kagome-Chan?" She asked genuine worry laced her tones. Kagome sat up slowly and placed a hand on her back.

"Yeah, better then yesterday that's for sure!" she said happily. Rin smiled and took Kagome's much bigger hand in her small one.

"Good! That means you can come down for breakfast with us!" Rin was her sugary bubbly self as usual and Kagome smiled.

'Like nothing ever happened.' Rin dragged her 'mother' out into the hallway and then stopped abruptly.

"Kagome promise you won't tell Sesshomaru-Sama?" She looked up at her.

Kagome nodded now wanting to know what Rin was trying to hide.

"When you were sick…Sesshomaru-Sama kept getting worried about you." She said looking around feverishly.

Kagome smiled to herself then patted Rin on the head. "Don't worry I won't tell him anything."

Rin smiled and dragged her down to the dining area. She smiled as the child lead her and sat down next to her.

Kagome paid attention to the two kids ramblings but still felt Sesshomaru's deathly stern gaze on the side of her head.

It felt creepy but she didn't look at him, its sorta like when your at a restaurant and the people in the booth next to you are staring at you it's polite not to look.

That's unfair if he gets to look.

**Author's note: Again. Super sorry for the lateness and shortness of this story. Sorry if It sucked so hard. I'm busy with relationships and school and trying to find a sire and all that good crap. Oh and one more thing to make sure your reading these little author notes I require you to write 'escape' in your review. One more thing. This chapter was written while listening to anime music. Do you like this chapter more then the others? If not I'll switch back to my rock music.Thanks for the 10,000 HITS!**

**To Mei Lurvers:**

**_Taeniaea_: Yay! Someone loved last chapter! ( hands you a cookie)**

**_Darktemp_: I love my story too…(shoots self esteem down) no I don't it's horrid.**

**_Seshhomaru's babe_: not to be rude but you spelt his name wrong (I'm miss point out the obvious)**

**_I Love Pringles_: Too bad…**

**_Immortalsoull_: Yes, well, I have an undying hatred for our little inu Hanyou so…no lurve for him! And Sango and Miroku will most definitely get together in the end, I mean, they are meant for each other.**

**_Moonscout11_: Sake! WHERE! You probably finished it by now (tear) Anyway, yes the world does turn now that we are all happy…and drunk…**

**_Isisoftheunderground_: As I write this reply to your review my fingers are fuchsia from the dye I put in my hair a few hours ago… **

**_Hermoine_: Yes, yes, Kagome with powers, to me that doesn't seem so good.**

**Lurve you till I um…I don't know, go get a life!**

**Suicide**


	28. I've Got A Dark Alley

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 28: I've Got A Dark Alley and A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth**

**Sorry For the Long Title**

She walked out of the kitchen and into her room. She my have told Rin she was feeling better but that didn't mean she still didn't feel bad. She covered herself neatly into the blankets and snuggled up with the pillow.

She sniffled and closed her eyes hoping to those unforgivably idiotic gods that she could get a few more hours of sleep before having to get up and play with the children. She listened closely as the kids ran around asking the maids, and from the sound of it Sesshomaru, why she went back into her room so suddenly.

She smiled and mumbled they could wait for a few hours. And she feel asleep. Her dream was…odd…very odd…it was her and Sesshomaru at her aunts house, and she was being used as a bed…which was very odd. She turned a bit, having an uneasy feeling about her. She opened one eye to complete darkness.

I guess she was asleep longer then a few hours. She got up and hit something hard.

"What the--?"

She opened both of her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She wanted to jump when a candle turned on and there stood in all their glory…Sesshomaru…WHO!

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer, which made her smile (mwa, she's starting to act like me!).

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?"

"Why did you go back to sleep…" He bluntly asked.

"Erm, no reason, just wanted to make sure I was feeling good so I could play with the kids, but I guess I fell asleep for longer then I wanted." She said in a small voice. He nodded and stood up.

"If you still feel sick don't be afraid to notify me. I'll keep the kids at bay." He said while walking out towards the door.

"I hope I won't…" She added standing up herself. "I'm going to get dressed…"

"Don't waste energy, stay in bed and do something creative, it's too late for anything. We'll have an early breakfast." He said before shutting the door behind him. She blinked and sat back down looking at the creepy looking room with the only light being the flickering candle.

She brought her knees up to her chest and stared at the light on the candle. In the background she heard trees brush but against the window and the candle's light disappeared. She mumbled a bit of a whisper and hid under the blankets. She curled to one side and well, fell asleep again.

When she woke up a bright blinding light was streaming into the room. She shot up and quickly picked out her favorite outfit ( dark blue jeans and a black shirt that says 'with a shirt like this who needs pants?') she grabbed her cd player with her special cd mix of her favorite sogns and groups. She ran into the bathroom taking a shower while listening to 'Promiscuous Daughter' By CKY.

After her warm shower she sped down the hallway to the kitchen where Sesshomaru was testing the foods sometimes telling the cook something or just giving a nod of approval. She walked up to him and watched him mess with a cook telling him the eggs needed more of something in them.

"whoa, stop being so mean to him, he's just doing his job." She said standing next to the older nervous cook. He looked down at her a little bit of peeved off crossing his usually unemotional eyes.

He waved the cook off and the guy bowed and walked off in a hurry with the pan full of eggs.

"Your too nice for your own good." He said walking towards the exit with her following with puppy like skill.

"You have to be nice every now and then, I've seen total asses be nice even once." she looked at him while still facing forward.

"Being an… 'ass' as you say, is too fun to turn into a pansy for one simple gesture of kindness."

"Do you even understand what you just said?" she looked at him questionably.

He was silent which gave her the exact answer she needed. She sat down next to a bouncy Rin and a rather quite Shippo.

"What's up Shippo?" Shippo looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"nothing…" he said glumly.

"when you say nothing it means 'I have something to tell you'" She said in a very matter-of-fact way, like she was all that and a bag of chips…but she's not! And I'm a bag of skittles so TASTE THE RAINBOW! Wow, sorry about that, I'm angry at the moment.

Anyway, she continued her semi-accusing glare at Shippo as he sighed and pecked at the food.

"Your being anorexic."

"what's that?" Rin asked playfully.

"It's a disease where the person doesn't eat at all to become skinny, oh Shippo if that was your problem you should have told me!"

"I'm not a rexic…"

"Your bulimic?"

"What's that? A rexic's sister?"

"No, bulimic is much more violent. It's where the person throws up to become skinner. Very violent, ruins your throat and everything." she said taking a bit of very…saucy looking food (I was typing this and eating a taco, yum).

Sesshomaru cleared his throat from the other side of the table.

"This…isn't really a eating conversation, Kagome." He said looking directly at her. She shrugged and pushed her plate away.

"That's okay, I'm not hungry anymore…" she sat up and walked out of the room, all six eyes staring at her with a questioning gaze. She reached her room and sat on the bed her head resting on the palms of her hands. She stared at her outstretched feet and sighed.

"Something wrong?" A voice came from the door. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing there just kinda looking at her.

"no nothing..just out of it." she said looking at him and smiling weakly. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged walking out of the room. She stared at the place where he was once standing and felt her heart skip a beat.

Why does she do that? Why is it that every time it seems he's trying to get closer to her she just pushes him away with stupid ignorance? She hadn't the slightest but she wished she knew. She frowned deeply and got up going through her stuff for something to entertain herself with. After looking through her cloths and cds she came across something she hasn't seen in a while. Her beautiful razor.

Her lip curled as she looked at the distinct marks of her old blood stains the recent was about a month ago. She pulled it out completely and noticed a string with a note attached to it.

_I have no idea why this is in your bag nor why is reeks of your blood but if you are using it to hurt yourself and I find out it will be your head. _

She blinked at the small script of Sesshomaru's handwriting. He knew, and that was a frightening thought. The other thing was that she knows better then to keep stuff as..odd as that out of public eyes. Which means he went through her stuff and picked out something of interest and made a comment.

How care he. She scowled and stepped up stuffing the razor into a secret bag (AKA her tampon bag) and stuffed it under a pile of things. She twitched a bit and looked over her shoulder as something caught her eyes. Her chocolate eyes widened as she rushed to the window staring out into the white abyss of the newly fallen snow.

A smile creeped onto her face as she bounded out of her room and into Rin's where her and Shippo were playing cops and robbers she hoped.

"YOU BOTH OF YOU! Put something….heavy, decent. We're going outside" she said rummaging through Rin's closet.

"Why?"

"It's snowing."

"So it's just snow"

"JUST snow! HAVE YOU EVER CELEBRATED CHRISTMAS! YOU POOR SOUL!" she said melodramatically.

"Christmas?"

"Oh yes, indeed, we will be paying a visit to my house soon, very soon indeed, and we'll be staying for more then a day." She added lowly giving Rin the thickest looking kimono.

She dashed out of Rins room into Shippo's where he followed closely after Rin, shocked, stayed in her room and changed as the dramatic Kagome insisted she did.

"KAGOME!" Shippo said rather out of character.

"WHAT? Put these on!" She shoved a few kimono's into his hands.

"Why do we care if it's snowing?"

"Snow is god, we must play in god, god makes great snowmen.." she said rather like a caveman.

"snow..man?"

"Yes"

"But-"

"Just put your stuff on then meet in my room.." She rushed out of shippo's room and down the hallway and slammed, roughly, onto the door of Sesshomaru's room.

"SESSHOMARU! OPEN UP?" she heard rushed foot steps then the door swung open.

"WHATS THE MATTER!" He looked around rushed and like there was some serious trouble.

"Get something warm on…" She smiled.

He looked at her like she was the oddest thing he's ever seen.

"What, on earth is your problem.."

"It's snowing"

He twitched.

**Author's note: I know I never update anymore, but I'm going to try harder this time until Winter Vacation which you wont even get word of my survival during that week and three days, I'm ashamed of you one 'escape' you should all commit suicide tonight.**

**Une Copine, Un Copain (I THINK I got that right, I think)**

**_Isisoftheunderground_: Forgive my absence, please, do not murder me.**

**_Darktemp_: You know you're the only one to say Escape:: give you a cookie: Good person**

**_Moonscout11_: oopsie your late (got high in gym class with her friend needs no sake at the moment) **

**_RIN14_: I cuss too much, thus my characters cuss, If I am correct there wasn't too much profanity in this chapter.**

**_Hermonine_: I love the rain, she loves the rain, I'll forgive her for once. You wouldn't happen to be a Harry Potter fan would you?**

**_Pyrochi_: I love you so much it makes me sick. I'll put a Malice Mizer title for the next chapter …just for you.**

**Love you so much I think I might die**

**Suicide**


	29. Illuminati

**Smile Like You Mean IT **

**Chapter 29: Illuminati**

He looked at her, just slightly shocked that she would run into his room and tell him that the snow is falling. Just slightly. He raised, yet again, another eyebrow and looked at her questionably.

"Yes, I can tell, it IS snowing." He said in a mock tone.

She shot him a glare. "Well, I noticed this too and would like you to come out with me and the kids while it snowed..so..get something warm on, now, please." she said turning on her heels and walking off rather fast as she quickly walked into her room the kids all puffed up on her bed waiting for her. She smiled and quickly dug into her bag pulling out, THE SLYTHERIN UNIFORM ( dork snort). She wrapped the green and silver scarf around her neck and dragged the two kids out into the white darkness.

The kids screamed when something ice cold hit the back of their heads and Kagome stood with a demonic look about her. She piled another handful of snow into her hand and sent it flying, lightly mind you, toward Rin. Shippo, being so manly, squeeled and dived in front of Rin pushing her out of the way.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US KAGOME?" Shippo said from beneath the snow bank.

"No. Pick some up, make it into a ball and throw it at me, I cant believe you've never played with snowballs." She said snorting a bit (snort snort snort snort snort snort snort snort sorry).

Shippo popped up with a big ass ball of cold fresh snow raised over his head he gave a quick look and flung it toward the miko who stood there all dramatically so it would have an affect on Shippo.

She let the newbie kids pelt her with a few frozen snowballs then she took action again, making the smallest and softest ball to throw at the young ones and just tossed it over her shoulder hearing Shippo give out a squeal and Rin giggle a bit. It hit Shippo.

"Miss Kagome.." Said a cold voice behind her. She froze and turned to see a rather ill tempered demon lord looking back at her, his silver hair matted against his face with melted snowball.

She smiled a nerdy (snort) kind of smile and whistled turning around and scampering off in the other direction. She hid behind a tree and slid onto the ground grabbing some snow and stuffed it in her mouth covering herself with the scarf.

She obviously watched too much Samurai X cause the snow trick only works in ninja Anime's so she was kinda screwed and the lovely Sesshomaru saw her breath and was silently perked in the tree above her without so much as a droplet of melted snow.

She sighed and huddled together cause sadly it was only a good 20 degrees outside and she'd be DAMNED to get frostbite. Yummers. A heavy gust of wind ripped past her taking the scarf with it and she instantly got to her feet to catch her beloved scarf. As soon as she was up off the ground she tripped over something. Something Black. Something belonging to Sesshomaru. That something just so happened to be his foot.

"Resorting to trivial tripping? Childs play my good man, child's play." She hissed to the ground and got up on her knees. "who knew the mighty Western lord was such a kiddie. A Cheater." She stuck her tongue out and scrambled onto her feet and ran rather criss-cross to the now frozen over garden and hid behind the large dead rose room. Where Shippo and Rin seem to have taken as a hiding place as well.

They looked at her semi-accusing like and then turned away back to poking the dead redish black flowers. She sighed and looked over the frost covered windows out onto the court yard where she didn't see the brooding master of the house.

She slumped against a old rose box and looked at the kids as they were having there little..fun time poking, yes poking, dead roses. She raised an eyebrow and looked forward trying not to laugh and get caught, but hell, she's hiding from SESSHOMARU, so yeah, he busts through the door, shattering a few windows and looked at her rather p-oed.

She smiled again and laughed nervously.

"Yes? How can I help you?" She asked in a rather Wal-Mart Employee way.

"Why did you throw that ball of snow-"

"Snowball"

"-snowball at me?"

"It's a snowball fight! Isn't that just TOO obvious? Hello, even the children get it.." She said looking off scratching the side of her head.

"Well, I wish to speak with you, in my chambers, in 15 minutes, no excuses (OOOHH, reminds me of Snape!).

She looked down then back up at him nodding slowly then turned towards the kids as he huffed off.

"Ooh, Kagome got Sesshomaru-Sama angry."

"Great, just what we need.." Added Shippo angrily.

"You can handle it, he's only one guy, it's not like he's going to rip your head off..just mine.." She added the last part in a sort of whisper.

"Don't worry, I'll stay outside the doorway, to keep you safe!" Shippo said now sounding braver.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I wouldn't want you to get hurt for snooping or something stupid like that." She said waving it off like nothing.

Shippo looked at her and smiled. And she saw this making a mental note that he was going to stand out by the doorway like she said nothing against it. That's the way she raised him..

_&_

Sango winced with pain as Miroku started to rap up her feet which were extremely cut up from the dryness in the air seeing as winter came. Ever since they left Kagome in the hands of Sesshomaru she's been in a terrible mood, attacking anything she sees fit to deserve a punch. Miroku used regularly.

"Can you be still for once! I can't get this right unless you stay still!" Miroku pursed on her as she grumbled and shifted to one side.

"Kagome can wrap a wound better then you." She mumbled her eyes slightly tearing up.

Miroku didn't look up but knew the expression she wore. It always covered he face when Kagome's name came up. On more then one occasion he's fallen asleep cradling the young demon slayer as she cried most night. He sighed a bit thinking that maybe he was going to have to do the same again tonight with her now mentioning Kagome more then a normal day.

"Why did we leave her!" She said in-between gasps and sobs. "Why did she stay!"

Miroku gulped, he knew the reason but if he told her she'd freak. He couldn't believe it half himself. If he was correct, the only reason Kagome had willingly stayed with the cold demon lord. Was because she loved him.

Miroku shuddered at the thought and looked up at Sango's tear filled face.

"Tell me..I know you know." She said looking more angry then sad.

"You wouldn't like it. It's not exactly true either." He said lowly, speaking more then he has since they left Kagome.

"But it's something! Something to work with! We have to get her back!" She hissed.

"Its..difficult."

"Tell me, you self centered monk! Tell me!"

He continued to look at her and frowned. She growled and slapped him wanting to know the answer. Even to the guy she was fighting to decide wither she loved or hated him.

"Miroku.." She cried. Looking at him as he looked at her with an unfaltering expression. She leaned in and grabbed the purple kimono and cried into his chest.

Miroku frowned looking at the wrecked demon slayer and held her. There was nothing else he could do. She continued to weep and soon she sounded as if she couldn't cry anymore. Miroku stopped stroking her back and looked at her, dead in the eyes.

"Miroku..why wont you tell me?"

"She loves him."

Sango looked up at him rather angry, then the face he made changed her expression into something even he didn't know was real.

"Your..serious."

"As serious as I've ever been. The only way she would stay there and protect him, was because she loved him."

Sango felt her heart crash. She left her friends for a demon lord. She felt angry. Yet Sad. She wanted her sister back. Wither it meant taking her from the guy she loved. But she wanted her to be happy. She was confused in a fog of emotion.

"Miroku I don't understand." She whispered into his chest as she grabbed the fabric harder.

"I know you don't."

"I want her back."

"We all do." The quietness stretched again as he rubbed her back as more sobs broke the air. Miroku was going to have to get used to this. Seeing as Kagome may not be coming back to them, Sango was going to be crying a lot.

"Miroku, I want to be like her" she whispered.

He looked down at her deciding what to say.

"What do you mean?"

"To be loved.."

"You..are." He said lowly. She looked up at him and saw him with his eyes closed his arms still around her waist. She blushed and looked off to the other side and rested her head against his chest.

"And you are too."

**_Author's note_: The ending, was done by my greatest buddy Brytnee. With her beautiful ness with the fluff and sex. So yeah. This was short but hello, it took me what? Two days?**

**Azn Mafia Buddies:**

**_Isisoftheunderground_: Thanks for making me feel better, I might get the next one up Sunday at the most, on sats I'm gone.**

**_Darktemp_: Yes, and you do so well at it. : gives another cookie:**

**_Moonscout11_: You can join us! That was Elly talking.**

**_Kitten_: What do you mean too weird!**

**_Fluffy101_: OH! Can I take your class in College?**

**_PyroChi_::barf: Thanks, lol, you took place of that Ashley chick that never Reviews anymore. Rock on Biatch! My break is on the 22 but I wont be able to update on the 21. **

**_RIN14_: Oh shit! We're at Myspace now! DAMMIT:: makes a blog:**

**Love you till I see my stomach come through the vomit (Nice pic ne?)**

**Suicide**


	30. O Green World

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 30 (WOW): O Green World**

She clicked down the hallway and ran into a maid.

"Excuse me, can you do me a favor?"

"Lure, anything."

"Great, can you and one of your friends stand by Sesshomaru's door and watch for a little Kitsune?"

"Of coulse" she said with her Japanese accent.

Kagome smiled and glanced at her watch then bounded down the hallway. She stopped in front of the door that she visited barely an hour before. Having to be there by request reminded her of the last time, where he obviously questioned her sanity and if she actually knew what she was here for.

A sudden chill crept down her spine and she raised her hand to knock. Silence was broken and she for some reason placed her hand on the left side of her neck as sudden pain surged through her.

The doors creaked open and she walked into the dark room the only light being a lone candle.

"Hello? Sesshomaru?" She asked the darkness in a very horror movie style. She walked towards the candle yearning for some light.

"Sorry, he won't be joining us tonight he's been distracted…"Said a familiar arrogant voice. The candle moved closer to her and soon she could see Ozymandias's face clearly. He looked down at her and smirked.

"What are you…?How did you…?" She mumbled badly.

" Very easily, we have a connection a very small one but one that will allow me to track your presence." He grinned knowing how screwed she was "Nice man, that Sesshomaru, almost instantly jumped to action when I informed him that his eastern gate was on fire. Set it myself."

"You knew I was coming to meet him here?"

"I've been watching you play in the snow, without a care in the world, blocked out from reality." He hissed at her quite angry that she had forgotten what he took from her (never piss off a Vampire, never, it never turns out right! Bad Kagome!).

"You sick bastard."

"Ah, well, I can change what you think of me, being an elder has its advantages." He said brushing a cold hand over her hair.

She jerked her head back and her lip curled in disgust. "don't touch me" She said through clenched teeth. He lower his face to hers and walked ahead knowing she was going to step backwards with every step forward he takes.

"Why are you being so venomous with me He did something to you, Sesshomaru, the lord of the western land." He stated lowly and glowered at her.

She didn't say anything but being so nervous forgot not to scream her words in her mind, completely forgetting the older vampires extra ability over younger ones and humans.

"Him? How dare you, I'm much better then him! Why do you like him?" He said with calm face but angry laced through his words.

She backed away more her skull crushed lightly against the shoji doors. She didn't answer she didn't need to. He placed a hand her shoulder and one near her waist.

"I understand." He growled getting closer to her. "I'll leave but I'll be back." He barked and backed off , dropped off the candle and hopefully disappeared out of the room. She moved off the wall and started to stagger around.

A creak echoed in the room as she tripped over a large off the floor closet. Luckily Sesshomaru has a sense of style and had the bed near the large closet so her head just barely hit the soft futon.

She lifted herself up and gently sat on the futon. She cupped her face in the palm of one of her hands while the other one was rubbing the ankle that went face to face with the heavy wooded dresser.

Silence was still in the room a few times a maid would giggle and break that silence. She sat there for a few more minutes before getting up dismissing the idea that he would be back that night, let alone that few moments.

The maids looked at her weird as she left. Hell, I would look at her weird if she came out desperately rubbing her head and wide eyed.

She walked into her room and grabbed stuff for a bath then rushed to the bathing room, trying to get there as quickly as possible she hated the feeling of Oz on her.

She stayed only in the lower level library and piano/art room after her shower. The sent of Irish mountains followed her as she rushed between the two rooms doing random things to keep her nerves down. She refused to go up into the upper level.

She liked the art room cause she could paint. And at that moment she was painting an eye with long thick black lashes and a bright and overly light green pupil staring, what it seemed like, through you.

She placed her brush in the bucket of water and washed it out vigorously. She stopped and looked into the shimmering gray water and blanked out going into her own world or mystic beauty (with professor Severus Snape...YUM!).

A hand gripped her shoulder and snapped her into reality. She jumped and whipped her head to the side getting a good face full of silver hair.

She moved the few strands of Sesshomaru's hair and looked up at the brooding demon lord who, still had his hand firmly resting on her shoulder.

"S-Sesshomaru…" She said lowly in her paranoid voice and wide eyes.

"There was a fire-"

" on the eastern gate." She finished his sentence subconsciously.

"How did you know?" He asked sternly but a little curious.

"Er- a maid told me." She said smiling a bit. She turned back to her brush and started getting more paint off of it and the others trying to ignore Sesshomaru. She had no desire to inform him that a vampire who stole her virginity was here, was in his room, and tried to do something to her, and possibly him.

She gasped and stood up running from the room and literally pushing Sesshomaru to the side as she darted down the hallway and heading up the next levels stairs, forgetting her old fear as a new one made its stay.

She opened Shippo's room and he wasn't there then praying to a god she's never prayed to before that day opened Rin's door and saw them both sitting on her floor playing a mindless game of chutes and ladders (she brought it, taught them how to play, but their kids, what do you expect?).

She smiled weakly and started crying. She fell to the ground and walked over to them on her knees and gave them a big hug.

"Shippo! Rin! Thank god." She mumbled after a second of the strong bear hug.

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked without a care in the world.

"Nothing…just…be carefully. Shippo I want you to watch Rin with your life if you two aren't by my side…Shippo will be watching out. Right? You will, you'll have to…" She mumbled insanely.

Rin just looked frightened and Shippo puffed out his chest like the brave little warrior he was.

"Right Kagome, I'll watch out for her. Don't you worry."

Kagome looked at him with a tear streaked face and smiled letting them go.

"Thanks, but try and be with one of us more then you having to protect her if you would." She said looking down, now hating herself for even agreeing that feel nights ago, she brought everyone in danger, her new family in danger.

"Kagome…Come with me, Shippo watch Rin like Kagome told you to. Kagome with me, down the hallway." Sesshomaru said from the doorway, he must have heard the conversation and her worried tone because now he was actually curious what has gotten his lovely guest in such an odd behavior.

_**&**_

Inuyasha sat staring at the new couple across from the fire from him. His arms where crossed and he looked downright evil. He doesn't have anyone now. Kagome was gone, and Kikyo (thank god) is dead. Now he had to deal with these two going all lovey-dovey on him.

He growled a bit, a thing that was completely missed by the other two as they semi dozed off with Sango in Miroku's lap and a blanket over them.

He stared a bit then huffed and rolled over to another side and jumped into the closest tree and wrapped a blanket over him. Miroku most of heard him take off because he picked Sango and walked into the hut they were using that night.

Inuyasha just started at the unforgiving moon like it was the devil itself. He closed his eyes tightly and his mouth twitched with anger. Just what he needs. Another couple to stop being mushy gushy near him. Especially now, when all the people he loves and loved gone or dead.

Wouldn't that be a nice intruding feeling? Your with your girlfriend or boyfriend and this other chick or dude comes by and just steals them away so your sitting there like…WHAT THE FUCK? And then you notice your Ex a few yards away just minding their business when one of your friends walks up to them an murders them.

Joy to the world! The bitch is dead! Sorry that was my Christmas joy for the month. Anyway. He opened his eyes not being able to get sleep and jumped off reluctantly going into the hut and curling as far from the sleeping couple as possible without falling out of the said hut.

**Author's note: I KNOW! ITS SHORT! SHUT UP! It came out quickly BE PROUD BE VERY PROUD! Straight to the point:**

**To my lovers…**

**Mia: Is this quick enough! I can try harder!**

**Purrbox9: Maybe, or some sex scene or something, haven't quite figured that one out yet…**

**SorielDegamba: Yes, Snape is lovely isn't he? I know you want him :D**

**Pyrochi: Samurai X is my favorite anime out of the Rurouni Kenshin, cause theres blood. And YES I AM A SLYTHERIN GIRL:: bark bark growl growl:**

**Thank you and the next one should be out sooner…hopefully.**

**Lovely**


	31. Orgasmic Megamix

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 31: Orgasmic Megamix **

An awkward silence filled the hallway's walls as Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome who was leaning uncomfortably against the wall looking off to the side. A cold breeze somehow made it's way by making Kagome bring her hands to her shoulders and look off more trying to ignore the steady gaze that Sesshomaru was giving her.

"Why are you acting this way." He said glowering down at her. With her nerd like skills she could easily place herself in the corridor of Slytherin's Dungeon in her uniform getting a detention handed to her by the rather displeases Severus (Sesshy. Mwa). She snapped out of the nerdish thought and looked up at him puffing her chest out to show a little bravery.

"Nothing concerning you." She said in possibly a very idiotic manner. For such bravery such stupid words came out of her and as soon as her mind caught up to want her mouth said she instantly regretted it.

He arched an eyebrow and his gaze bore into her. "That makes me even more curious. Do tell me what is the matter."

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Because you're my guest and some hosts can be very sensitive when it comes to their guests and would like to insure their comfort."

"Maybe some guests don't want to share their issues with their host." She said knowing full well she needs to tell him that there's a psycho vampire on the loose wanting to take her back.

"…"He looked down at her and folded his arms over his chest and backed away giving her room to breath and walk to her room. "If anything comes up, tell me." He said then walked off.

She walked him disappear into the children's room and gather them for what seems to be dinner by the sudden darkness lurching over the place. She grumbled and followed them reluctantly down the hallway and the stairs to the dining area, where, just like the in the beginning of all this it was a silent moment.

Even the kids weren't making their usual undying noise. Shippo was chewing his food politely and looking around incase of any sign of danger and Rin was picking at her food and any noise she heard made her jump and look around.

Kagome felt like crying. She made everyone worry then didn't tell them what the problem was. She felt her stomach do loops and she looked around then scooted out of her chair, bowed then walked away, to the bathroom where no one would bother her.

She got there without she shower stuff because she just wanted to stay in the fuses of the hot water, and maybe cry herself out and die there then Oz wouldn't have a reason to come back here.

Sadly there were a good 4 maids sitting around gossiping and totally disregarded her enterance, her presence didn't stay there long, after the noticed other people she wished not to be there she quickly turned on her heel and walked back to her room, tempted to jump.

She looked both ways then swung open the window staring down into the whiteness of it all. A few ice cold rain drops hit her face and she smiled. She shut the window respectfully and started digging around in her tampon bag and grabbed her razor wrapping it tightly in a thin cloth and stuck it in her pocket.

She dug into her bag more and took out a bottle of diet pills and took two out knowing that one screws you up bad enough and two makes you weaker then a 70 mile run if that was even possible. She ran out and got a small glass of water and downed it along with the pills and grabbed her shoes staying near the door looking absentmindly as she tried to decide what she was going to do.

Soon she could feel herself wish to puke. Her legs where slightly numb and she rocked back and forth with each heartbeat. She staggered up and looked around seeing no one she pushed the door open and walked out into the freezing snow and rain mixture stumbling in the snow clutching her arms as she made her way to the garden.

She slumped into the dead outside rose section and dug into her pants pocket saying a prayer as she did so. Though she knew it was useless to do so, suicide was an unforgivable act by gods rule (mind yo, I have no reason I'm just saying something my dad told me, cause he doesn't know I'm Agnostic), but she thought with a prayer and the reason being for other people that he'd tell Satan to give her some slack.

She fumbled taking the wrapping off as the cold was getting to her she felt the back of her shirt as it froze to her body. She extended her arm and stared hard at her wrist. Then a swipe and another and the thing keeping her body warm started to flow freely onto the pure white soggy snow making it a sickly red.

She took the razor again and slashed her thighs and with the last of her energy got her throat, her last thought was that she hoped they understood.

**&**

Sango felt something inside her disappear and she suddenly felt the worst and wanted nothing more to do with life. She felt like something important and huge just disappeared leaving her as an empty shell sitting in the freezing hut with Miroku and a pisses Inuyasha.

She frantically held her chest wishing and wishing the pain would disappear. Miroku looked down at her and her painful condition and didn't hesitate to rush over and let her rest in his arms, all while calmly rubbing her back.

"What's the matter Sango..?"

"Something- inside me…disappeared."

"That's impossible."

"No, not like that, like a emotion a loving feeling it disappeared." She looked at him tears streaking her now pale face.

The monk took note of this face and felt worried suddenly and something hit him. Sango and Kagome had a sort of bond, a emotional bond. What if worst came to worst and Kagome was dead? His heart missed a few beats with this thought and wished to rush over to Inuyasha and inform him without Telling Sango. If he did he was sure she probably wouldn't recover from the shock.

He spent a good two hours before the demon slayer cried herself silently to sleep and he placed her softly on the futon and covered her with Kagome's Blanket hoping to keep her from having bad dreams. He looked at Inuyasha who was staring absently into the fire as if he hadn't heard Sango's Weeps.

Miroku walked over to him and sat next to him and looked up.

"Inuyasha-"

"I know…I felt it too…" He whispered low enough for only Miroku to hear.

"So…then, it's true" He felt his heart stop and the urge to cry never felt so vibrant.

"Yeah, and that bastard let her die to, I'm going to kill him." His squinted his eyes and stared passionately into the fire. "If this son of a bitch snow does leave soon I'll go out myself, he deserves to die for what he did to her." He hissed.

Miroku took note of Inuyasha's sudden coldness that even in Kikyo's death he never heard. A bit of him felt a tinge better but he still wanted to just lay beside Sango and try not to think about what just happened. He got up and brushed his kimono off and walked back over to the sleeping Sango and rested beside her falling into an uncomfortable sleep.

Inuyasha stayed up a moment longer, waiting for the silent tears streaming down his face to subside.

**_&_**

A maid named Iris walked out into the now, non raining outside to retrieve something for the bath house in the out doors storage next to the garden.

Iris trudged grimly into the mush. She and her friends were playing a game of rock paper scissors (I forgot the Japanese name for it) and lost making her have to walk out into the seventeen degree weather in the grey mush of snow and ice.

She reached the falling apart storage place and dug around holding her loose kimono down because the floor had drafts because it wasn't entirely on the ground. Her candlelight flickered in the bitter wind and she looked over all the herbs and pulled out two small containers filling each with a mixture of several herbs and spices.

She held to them tightly and pushed the original containers back into their rightful spaces and shivered. The candle shook out of her hands and she curse loudly and reached down to pick it up. She looked ahead of her, on the ground and the early morning sun made the floor look red.

"Red?" She questioned forgetting the candle and reaching to grab a handful of the still slightly fluffy snow and looked at it. Yes indeed it was red. Her eyes widened as she jumped to a conclusion and screamed running out of the storage house and looked to it's side.

Laying in the snow with ice and snow caking her blue face and arms laid a frozen Kagome. Her chest unmoving.

Iris took a step forward and instantly realized who it was and let out another blood curdling scream and quickly dashed back to the house, tripping a few times and scrapping her face against jagged icicles.

After rushing into the house she rapped loudly on Sesshomaru's rooms' door.

He opened it looking thoroughly annoyed and raised an eyebrow at the bleeding and huffing maid.

"Yes?"

"The…garden….Kagome-Chan.." She passed out and Sesshomaru looked down at her then to the door and rushed away (rush rush rush).

**Author Note: OH BOY! Kagome Died! Do you hate me now? HUH! Huh! I love you too…you know it was a great twist, I know you know it.**

**Reviewers:**

**_Moonscout11_: Me neither! (giddy)**

**_DarkTemp_: I DID! WHAT ELSE TO YOU WANT FROM ME?**

**_Mia_: (Bows) I did see I did indeed.**

**I_sisoftheunderground_: Sorry I was late for updating, forgiveth me?**

**_Sesshyqueen9205_: YAY! ANOTHER ONE! W00t!**

**_RIN14_: Someone told me Inuyasha looked like a chick and that Sesshomaru sucked. Well sorry If I'm not Van Gough (sp?) on the puter god bless it…sorry I ranted…**

**_Kitsune-NekoDemon2_: You dislike me don't you? You were the one that made the comment about my pictures, I draw better on paper, thank you very much (growl bark bark bite)**

**_Xolovexinuyasha: _All 30? In one day? I idolize you know, did my first chapter vary any from this one? She they are song titles, I would put up SOAD's new song but…their starting to get weaker therefore I lost my interest in them.**

**_PyroChi_: I wasn't going to update till I got a review from you, cause you make me more passionate to write the next chapter :huggles: **

**MUCHO NERDY POINTS!**

**Suicide**


	32. White Night Fantasy

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 32: White Night Fantasy**

**Enchantress came to me.**

**And said, meet me at the lake tonight**

**I hunt this song to the white**

**Through the shroud of snow I saw paradise**

**Peace, no more lies**

**Crestfallen soul**

**Rest for this night**

**Love is here**

**Right here under my wings**

**I dream of wolves**

**With them I run**

**For me she lengthened the night**

**I am home**

**I am in peace**

**Crestfallen soul**

**Rest for this night**

**Love is here**

**Right here under my wings**

**By Nightwish**

Him stared at her slowly fading blue body and felt something inside him he's never left before. The nurses he made rush over here were carefully looking over the body and only found several large gashes on her thighs, wrists, and neck.

They were baffled because it seemed like a suicide but back then they didn't have cutting. He's checked her over herself and just a moment ago he sent to special maids out to where her body was found to look for anything that might have caused this.

"I suspect it's been about three hours since she was killed." One of the nurses said moving her arms over and wrapping a think cloth around the frozen wrists.

"Three? I think its more like five, she has minor frostbite on her toes and We can help that but we'll need lots and lots (very professional talking here.) of warm objects, blankets and hot water cloths and pads." Another added gently rubbing the toes.

The only reason they were still acting like she was alive was because they said her heart might have frozen and that she didn't die, just passed out and being in the cold weather froze part of her organs, beyond the Tensaiga's power.

Of course, Sesshomaru didn't like this so much. Knowing that he had nothing to do to help. But he remembered that Kagome wasn't from this time, she was from on that hopefully had better medial services and medicines. So they were preparing a little thawing then getting her wrapped up for the quick trip to the other side of the well.

Her color was sort of returning to her face as they rubbed softly on her flesh hoping to generate some warm to keep her from complete frostbite to where they just leave her as she is because of the severe ness of the blue ice that was forming was once forming over her body.

They continued wrapping her body in many warm blankets to keep her as hot as they could and just before she looked like a roll of blankets with a silent head they put a winter cap they found in her book bag.

They looked at her slightly proud that they were able to keep her warm and Sesshomaru lifted her up holding her (Bridal Style if you will) and placed one of his kimono tops over her face (not the one he's wearing by the way) and moved her head away from where the wind will soon be blowing.

The maids and nurses nodded and POOF! (no no, that would be too funny for him more like, Zoom, or something in the like) he was out side gliding speedily over the snow as he carried her the fastest way he could to the well of four souls.

Within 20 minutes he was there cradling her still checking if she had gotten any colder then jumped into the stone darkness. He arrived on the other side with the mid day light shining painfully through the bit of a crack and a few snowflakes made their way through said crack (Crack, bwahaha).

He opened it with to a winter wonderland (haha, I'm in a giggling mood leave me be! Ew, I thought a worm was in my cheese sauce a moment ago, very nasty, but it was a pepper.) and a slightly higher temperature.

Following the beaten path he headed towards the door knocking slightly, he would have normally thrown the door open and just walked in demanding things for the girl but he needed to be polite with this family. Why, even he wasn't so sure.

The door slid open and Kagome's mother peered over the edge. "Oh Sesshomaru, how are- OH DEAR GOD? IS THAT KAGOME!"

"We need medical attention."

Her mother's eyes widened and she flung the door open and Sesshomaru walked in and into the living room setting her softly onto the couch and moved the cloth from her face which now had as much complexion as a dead girl can get.

The woman walked into the living room with her hand covering her eyes and forehead, but if she moved them she would have looked 10 years older.

"He'll be over in a moment...just…wait." She said placing herself slowly into an armchair that farthest from the dead Kagome. "What happened…why'd she…"

"There were marks on her thighs, wrists and neck." He said plainly, obviously missing how horrible that is in that time and age.

"Where!" her mother said jumping to her feet and lifting the cold body's wrist up and examining in. "Dear god…no!" She fell onto the ground and went into silent weeps.

What felt like hours passed as Sesshomaru stood there, eyes content on staying in focus of Kagome and her mother still on the ground crying when the door shook as the doctor showed up. The aging white haired man rushed in and check the girl over.

Sesshomaru was in the corner with his hair in a low ponytail to cover his ears, as Mrs.Hagarashi in formed him to do so, he could play off the eyes as contacts. After 15 minutes the doctor stood up and cleared his throat.

"Kagome's…heart is frozen, we can take her to the hospital and 'thaw' her out and start her heart again, she'll need stitches on her wrist and thighs and her neck is barely scratched. We'll need a blood test from her mother, brother and any other relative to give her more blood to make up for the ones lost. And...She'll need to go to a mental institute. As if you haven't noticed, she 'died' because she lost blood from attempted suicide and she'll need to stay there to be cured."

Her mother had a face mixed with happiness and sadness. Something he told her, she knew wouldn't work out.

"A blood test?"

"Yes.."

"None of us has the right blood type."

He looked at the young man sitting in the corner that was watching this whole thing unwrap.

"Is that her boyfriend?" Mrs.Hagarashi nodded (Mwahaha). "We'll check his blood, it'd be great to get one from family but someone just as close is great too." He wrapped a thick coat around him and picked her up wrapping her in many blankets.

Sesshomaru growled, narrowed his eyes and eyed the old man.

"Oh would you like to carry her?" He smiled weakly.

Sesshomaru got up and got Kagome comfortable in his arms and loomed over the old man as he headed them out into the white pre-night and towards the ambulance where the mother and Sesshomaru sat in the back, Mrs.Hagarashi holding her daughters hand.

They got there with a hoard of nurses waiting there to quickly take the girl, the doctor must have made a call while driving. They followed as fast as they could ( well, we all know Sesshomaru would have beat them all if he wasn't undercover.) but Mrs.Hagarashi got stopped to fill out paper work and Sesshomaru was ushered into a different room.

The nurse took out a needle and if Sesshomaru wasn't doing his best to find the mask of fear he would have screamed like a wee lass, haha no, I kid, but that would be funny no? Once his blood was drawn the nurse walked away fast with a few others and he sat there in silence staring down at the cotton swab with a little dab of alcohol laid.

Then the nurse returned and looked at him happily.

"Great news, your blood is almost identical, heh, minus the dna, to hers, you have a little something extra though, we haven't figured it out, but yes anyway, you'll need 3 pints (Holy shit!) of blood drawn, it will be slowly so your system can check up all right?" She said smiling her pearly white smile.

He just looked at her and nodded with his fingers wrapped together over the white dress shirt Kagome's mother gave him to wear.

"Well, fallow me and well get started." She turned a bit and waved her hands and he slowly got up and followed (little puppy). Then the retarded task of a good two hours of drawing blood from Sesshomaru and Thawing the frozen Kagome took hold, I'm lazy and wish not to sit here and type all that shit up with my half frozen fingers. Thank you very much. So yeah, Kagome's mom was in the waiting room doing what mothers should do, wring their hands together and hope their kid comes out normal.

Then Sesshomaru was first to come out, looking paler then normal, holding his arm and staggering a bit, though only someone who was concentrating on him complete would notice the stagger but hell, what's a writer to do?

He sat down and looked around the pale purple waiting room with tired looking eyes.

"Did your blood match?"

"Yes."

Her mother sighed with relief and then tension was the only thing left in her. Now she had to be sure her body would accept it. Then another hour passed, people came and left doctors and nurses would peek their heads over the corner to see if they were still there.

Kagome's mom went to sleep and with his newly found energy Sesshomaru stayed up watching the glowing tube that liked to talk..it's a tv you idiot! Sorry. And then a doctor came out, looking extremely exhausted.

He sat down in the chair across from the now awake mother and smiled weakly, giving a good sign.

"Well, we sewed her up, gave her blood and got her heart working again, she'll be under close watch for any brain damage other then that she's breathing normally."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's mother looked as if the weight of the world was just lifted off her shoulders.

So their they sat more minutes then an hour or two passed by and Kagome's mother was ushered into the room, where she came out looking happier then anything.

"They say she's okay, just drossy and a little bit confused, but they say that will all pass."

**Author's Note : I know, I took forever to update, and this was a cheesy chapter, but I'm tired I watched King Kong (three hours and ten minutes of my life, was a fully kick ass movie). I love Adrien Brody now, leave me alone! No more updates till after Jan 2! Sorry, but yeah, Thursday I'm leaving and Wednesday im not home so yes. **

**To my followers- lovers…yes, lovers.**

**_Darktemp: _Nope, Sesshomaru was only a help when it came to the blood, his sword was useless! **

**_Isisoftheunderground:_ Okay, you just insulted an anemic insomniac tic writer, how dare you! **

**_Xoxlovexinuyasha: _Hmm, I can do better on paper…but I wish I had a scanner.**

**_RIN14: _Yup, was dead atleast.**

**_Moonscout11_: he will…sooner or later, I dunnu I'm making this hsit up as I go.**

**_Kitsune-NekoDemon2_: You know I liked her in the beginning of this story, then she started reminding me more and more of me…like with things I rather not discuss, but yes, sadly she's back.**

**_Pyrochi: _I'm an inspiration? Whoa, that's a new high for me, Thank you so friggin much! Merry Christmas!**

**Joy to the world, Satan has come, Merry Christmas and don't let the succubus/incubus bite. **

**Suicide**


	33. exploding brain

To Be Continued...

Nah, I'm kidding. But I must inform you that my break will go longer then first thought. I have Finals soon, and I need a tutor in everything but French and Art, so yeah, must study and must get help from my friends. Once the Finals are over I will be back to updating. I'll write a page or two once I get home after class 1-2, and 4/5-6/7 and 8-9. Okay? So yes, I wont update for a while but you might expect a longer one during the testing. Okay? I know you love me.

Suicide

PS. Your reviews from the last chapter will be added to the next chapter along with the one (If I get any) from this note.


	34. TearJerker

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 33: Tearjerker**

Kagome came out a few minutes later in a wheelchair and a Deep red hospital gown. Her weak eyes wearily searched the room. Her mother was already at her feet and by her daughters feet when Sesshomaru was just rising.

"Oh Kagome, how are you feeling?" She asked weakly Kagome turned toward her and smiled weakly. Her mother looked up at the doctor who was looking rather pleased with himself. "doctor should I tell her?" She whispered getting up from her kneeling position.

"Hmm, she's going to be going to St. Mungo's this weekend so, tell her tomorrow maybe. She's got a good three days." The doctor said suddenly looking worse. Her mother looked down and saw Kagome's gaze transfixed on Sesshomaru's eyes who was squatting in front of her.

Her mothers lips twitched into a nervous smile and she turned back to the doctor "may we take her home?"

"I'd like to keep her overnight."

Her mother nodded and she turned back towards the two others "Sesshomaru would you mind watching her overnight? I need to go home and watch grandpa and Sota."

Sesshomaru looked at her one silver eyebrow raised and nodded looking back at the raven haired girl.

"thank you, Dr.Satsumi will fill you in." said kagome's mother walking over and kissing Kagome on the forehead and walking away.

Sesshomaru stood up and looked at the nurse and doctor expectantly.

"Follow me" the nurse said her tight brunette curls sticking to the side of her face the bonnet on her head was red with a black cross positioned in the middle. A black corset like short dress had red buttons going all the way up and an outline of a cross above her left breast. Her feet were pointing straight down her chunky black heels making her a foot taller then she was.

He took notice to her dark attire and made note to get Kagome something like it. Cause he's nice like that.

Dr. Satsumi had long light blonde and gray hair a tall collar blocking view of his neck and lower chin. A long black coat covered his red vest and white dress shirt. Black dress pants and Black dress shoes completed his outfit.

Once following the nurse he noticed a large red and black cross on the back of the doctors coat. He also saw that every nurse and doctor were wearing the same thing.

He looked down at the black marble floor and saw 'Black Cross' reflected upside down. He looked and saw a silver plate with 671 screwed into the dark gray wall.

"dans, in" said the brunette nurse swiping a card and the door swung open with a room looking much like the hallway and the bed stuck out with its black and white sheets tightly wrapped on it. The nurse and Dr. Satsumi helped Kagome onto the twin sized bed.

She sat up in the bed looking down at her interlaced fingers. She looked up as the nurse left with Dr. Satsumi leaving her alone with Sesshomaru.

"Nurse Yumi, isn't she nice?" A hoarse whisper came from the dark bed. Sesshomaru raised his head and looked at the girl Her chocolate eyes rimmed with dark purple her almost white lips curled into a weak smile.

It looked painful for her to speak and smile. He nodded and she sighed and looked back down.

"I'm sorry" She croaked. "If…"

"hai?"

""Their in danger…your in danger." she mumbled just under a whisper.

He didn't say anything he heard her just fine but never said anything. He didn't want to seem like the fool in the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't, I think…" she mumbled on he looked at her, his golden gaze fixed heavily on her hair for her own gaze rested uneasily on her fingers.

He hadn't the slightest of what she meant in the beginning of her rambling fest but by three minutes into it he had the idea that she did something (no dip Sherlock) and now someone is after them.

" What exactly did you do?" He interrupted her. She shakily looked up at him clear dark violet lines now rimmed with tears. "what did you do Kagome." he repeated more softly.

She looked down her shaky hands picking feverishly at her black nail polish." I-" she took a deep breath. "remember when I was gone? At that party? I was kidnapped but not by the guy you punched by another, Ozymandias.

"he was a vampire and I did things I regret with him. I got away but he's coming after me. The day your eastern gate set fire, that was him by the way, he came to take me away again." she whispered hoarsly. "I'm afraid he might come and kill Shippo and Rin Or injure you sweet god I'm so sorry Sesshomaru." she burst into tears her face buried by her hands and her thin shoulders shaking.

She was so subdued by her mistake that she didn't hear the chair creek or the sound of soft footsteps. Only felt the strong (and oh so sexy) arms wrap around her gently. She knew it was him and grasped onto his shirt and continued to cry.

After what seemed like months in the comforting embrace her sobs slowed and she opened her eyes.

"Sesshomaru will you forgive me?"

"I never said I was angry at you." with those words (chokes on all the thick cottony fluff) her tears stopped completely and a smile creased her face. She pulled away and looked up at him.

"Thank you, I don't deserve this."

"no ( oh god more fluff!) you deserve more but that's all I could give you at the moment (chokes)"

She moved her legs around and let her feet touch the bare frozen tile floor.

"What's going to happen to me? Surely they know how I did it."

"St. Mungo's (Damn you Harry Potter!)"

"WHAT? The loony bin? Your fucking kidding me!" she looked at him like she was praying that it was just a bad dream. "Are you serious?"

"Hai."

"Dammit! You can't let them take me! They'll make me insane!" _Not like I already am. _"You need to help!"

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow and looked at her. He nodded and a long strand of silver hair fell out of his ponytail (God that's a hot image).

"Thanks. Okay, now we can't just go back to your time they'll think mom let me escape and when she starts going off about jumping in a well and going to a different time, they'll take her along with me.

"I think you need to get in without looking too suspicious like as a patient, maybe mom or grandpa or Sota can get a form and fill it out. You can become a patient as well and one night after a good two days of perfect behavior you can open a window and just leave with me." She said rather proudly.

He took a moment to let it all sink in. He wouldn't have done this for anyone but her (and maybe Rin). Sadly, he noticed she wasn't just another human in the crowd (I WILL NOT go all sappy I promise). He looked at her again his golden eyes checking over every part of her body.

"Fine, your suppose to be leaving this weekend."

"Damn, that soon? We'll get Sota and maybe grandpa to get a form for you" she smiled slightly realizing what she asked of him "are you sure this is alright with you?"

" It's a perfect plan Kagome, and I'd be happy to help you." his eyes never left hers.

"Thank you, I owe you my life for doing this. My sanity thanks you too. Sooo….what kind of case do you want to be? Cutter, Pill popper, you can go for gender confusion, I mean no offense, but you could pull off the flat breasted girl. Anorexia maybe?" She looked at him, her words obviously went through one ear and out the other.

"Hmm, definitions. Cutter is like me, pill popper is someone who takes shit like Advil for an unnatural high. Gender confusion, er, well that's self explanatory. Anorexia is where a person doesn't eat to get skinnier and bulimia is like the last one but the latter is where you vomit instead of refuse to eat."

He looked at her .

"Welcome to the youth of this era." She smiled sadly.

"You are not safe here"

"Hell, no one's safe here." She mumbled. "So pick one."

"The gender confusion, It doesn't need me to make physical proof of self mutilation."

"Heh, I get to teach you to put on make-up. We're going shopping tomorrow my girly buddy."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to completely believe that you're a girl, think its an insult to be called anything relating to the males."

He looked at her again.

"Theres a store in the mall, that you can actually wear black platforms and look okay. Be a goth gender confusion patient."

"Platforms?"

"Hai, really big heeled shoes." She tapped her chin "like the ones I wore during that party with my Lolita."

"Lolita?"

"Er, no time to explain, wouldn't be able to anyway. So we are most definitely going through with this?"

"Hai, of course."

She smiled, this is exactly what she wanted. She got up and paced the room slowly. Her voice was just now coming back to her she'd hate to loose her balance with the little energy she had. Blood transfusion wasn't the most energy rewarding thing to do.

She sat in the chair that Sesshomaru was occupying earlier.

"These chairs are STIFF (Snort, any way, can you tell I'm stalling for length?)" She mumbled rubbing the hard on the hard almost rubber arm resting…area thing, hell you know what I mean. I can't quite remember what their called. Shut up.

At least I talk to you fucker.

It' not like the authors go out of their way to make a good paragraph talking to you, the reader. Do you feel privileged? You should. Damn…

ANYWAY, let's see, she's sitting in the chair, feeling it up like I might if I was wasted off my ass or higher then the damned sky. Again, so she's feeling it up thinking it's Sesshomaru's crotch…sorry, I'm in an out of it mood, I'm trying to make you laugh is it working? Damn...then, on with the story.

She looks up and Sesshomaru was still looking at the place she last was, almost like he didn't notice her leave.

"Sesshomaru…I have something to tell you."

He turned his attention back to her, now with a look of curiosity on his features.

She looked back at her nails chipping the little bits of nail polish that was left off. She wanted to tell him what she did with Oz, but she didn't want to ruin her escape, if she told him and he rejected her she'd be shit out of luck and stuck at that hospital.

Is she didn't tell him till later then maybe he wouldn't trust her anymore, and just leave her in her time, never to see her again. She could go back to Inuyasha but only to be depressed worse then ever.

She didn't want either, she had a reason to worry and completely forget that maybe he just might say something like 'damn whore, I still love you' or 'what you did sickens me, but…given your situation, I forgive you. And love you' Sorry I'm making it worse aren't I?

Aw, but you all love me.

You guys are sexy.

Sorry I'm trying to make you love me again, and forgive me for being so long in my updating. Sorry.

She looked up at him, tears yet again welling up in her purple outlined eyes.

"Sesshomaru…I…" She choked hard, almost as hard as it would be if you had to go home and sit in front of your parents with your boyfriend right nex**t to you to tell them your pregnant.**

**"Yes?" he looked a little impatient now, just like a girl trying to squeeze a juicy secret out of her friend.**

**Which would be perfect no? He's suppose to be a gender confusion patient.**

**"I…Lost my virginity to Ozymandias." She choked out looking away from him.**

**Author's note: I know, long time no see, I've been reading Memoirs of a Geisha and finishing finals and…figuring out why I've been getting sick late at night. Love you all**

**From chapter 32: **

**_Darktemp_: Indeed it is broken, he can no longer trance her, BUT, he knows where she's staying…and something else. **

**_Isisoftheunderground_: …IM SORRY! Your one of the senior reviewers! God please forgive me! (snort child)**

**_Rin14_: As much as I hate her, she cannot die, like a cockroach. But nastier.**

**_Kitsune-nekodemon2_: Probably did…**

**_Xolovexinuyasha_: OMS…don't kill me…and please, how do you read minds? Cause your doing a damned good job!**

**_Moonscout11_: I'm tired now…:passes out: I …like pillows.**

**_PyroCh_i: damn…I haven't updated for that long! FUCK! Sorry, I'm in a semi hyper mood. Did you get what you wanted for Christmas? I did. (huggles her Ipod) now if I can only figure out how to put videos on it.**

**_Immortalsoull_: Well, It's me writing and I have liking to shit like that, so yeah, there's bound to be a hint of that in each of my stories.**

**From my annoying note:**

**_Xolovexinuyasha_: I failed Algebra…20 percent of my grade, I'm kicking my tutors Ass.**

**_Kitsune-nekodemon2_: Gah, and they were, those bastards.**

**_Moonscout11_: I wish I got that prayer earlier, maybe it would have helped.**

_**Love you Till the potato salad is gone**_

_**Suicide **_


	35. Bleeding Mascara

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 34: Bleeding Mascara **

Sesshomaru just looked at her. His gaze stuck on her face as it implanted itself into her palms and her shoulders began to shake again with tears. He didn't know how to react. She just told him something he truly wanted to and didn't want to hear. To hear that the girl he kind of had feelings for got deflowered by someone other then him. But, he was lost inside.

She continued to sob in the chair looking out of place by the size of the chair itself. He got up and stood in front of her and quickly picked her up in a bridal style carrying her back to the bed and setting her down. She quieted down almost as soon as he had picked her up and by the time he placed her on the bed she was confused but silent. She looked up as he placed himself in the chair he just picked her up from.

"Sesshomaru…" She mumbled.

"Don't worry. What you did was…sickening to say the least." She winced. "But, it was a mistake was it not?" She nodded sniffing a bit. "And you regret it with your life?" She nodded fiercely now. "Then, you are someone I can trust even with this…mistake…I'll put it behind me." She almost had a heart attack.

"Are you serious?" She almost yelled it.

"Yes."

"I think I love you." She was meaning it in a kidding way but it of course held truth behind it. And he guessed it was a kidding way by the expression on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing. But Thank you, Thank you so much, I would kiss you if you wouldn't rip my throat out."

'Who said I'd rip your throat out?' his inner teenage boy said. But other then the inside 16 year old he remained silent not wanting to give off any signs of even the slightest bit of humanity. Though truly he can't even think like that now, now that he dug himself a hole in which he and Kagome are standing in.

She looked around after the awkward silence set in and noticed the clock which showed a very early and a every aggravating time.

"Jesus it's 4 in the morning? No wonder I'm so tired. You need rest too." She quickly looked around in the room. "I don't know if that or another chair folds out into a bed but there's that hospital bed over there, Not quite sure wither they'll use it tonight or not, this place is big so I highly doubt it." She said looking slightly perturbed.

"If this chair did fold out into a bed I certainly have no Idea how to do it." He mumbled walking over to the other Black and Red bed in the room sitting on it watching her look like she was about ready to just fall asleep right there (Like I am, typing this before school starts, oh you guys are lucky.). He looked up at the light and walked over to the door switching the light off and leaving the only light being the faded light coming from the drawn curtains and a lone desk light sitting beside Kagome's desk.

He sat back down and looked at her who was now fully dozing off and shooting back up like someone hit her with a lightning bolt.

"It's okay to sleep."

He almost read her mind and she turned to him and smiled.

"Heh, you have a wondrous choice of words." She mumbled before smiling over in his direction, and leaning against the wall sinking somewhat into the actually very soft bed. The silence and sudden calm breathing informed her that he went to sleep knowing she was going to do the same shortly following.

She turned her head and almost squealed from how cute (god DAMN woman!) he was. (I would do it too…) She looked at him for a few more moments before rather painfully moving to her side. Slightly sad from the new silence that was now etched into the room. She sat there for a moment hearing nothing but the clicking of the clock and his breath.

"Come over here."

"Nani? You were awake."

"I'm a light sleeper. Now get over here."

Kagome stared ahead not wishing to really get up for whatever odd reason and if she did he was sure to see the steadily increasing blush spread across her face. But she gave in and pulled the blankets back now having sudden energy she walked over to where he was now slightly propped up by his elbows and looking at her.

She lowered her head and stood next to his bed, still a little wobbly. She kept her head down but heard the distinctive noise of him sighing and moving the blankets aside.

"Get in."

"N-nani?"

"I can't sleep you cant sleep, and if I remember correctly the last time I actually got a decent nights rest was at that god awful party."

Kagome remembered that night, well not the night, more like the morning after waking up with Sesshomaru's arm snaked around her. She blushed even redder now. Even more reluctant to move.

"Get in." He repeated with out pause or stuttering like she would have. She held her heart in her throat and moved slowly to lay next to him her back pressed against his chest as the bed was only a twin sized (Cramped man, cramped.).

The whole rather awkward position made it harder for Kagome to breathe let alone sleep. He was probably asleep as soon as they were comfortable (as comfortable as you can get in a demon lords embrace, damn that was sappy.) in this, again, awkward position.

She just stared ahead at the moon lit shadows made by the window on the other side of Sesshomaru. The clock ticked away and if anything she became more and more wide awake. Knowing Sesshomaru he was going to know this too. She knew that the dark purple lines under her eyes were getting worse and her eyes were probably as dull as dead lovers eyes (love you Atreyu).

And soon the nurse came in with all her medical fetish Lolita like uniform and bent in front of her.

"Well, you look like you've just woken up!" She said in a whisper.

Kagome just smiled. Because though she didn't sleep she was awake know and felt like jumping around on the roofs and possibly fly as far as her human hands can take (not very far mind you ).

The nurse smiled and started to rummage around in her little, tray like thing, I'm sorry I'm tired. Soon her arm was freed by the now awake Sesshomaru and she was given an almost lethal dose of penicillin.

Sesshomaru of course, had no idea what was happening and almost hurt the nurse badly once he saw that she was going to stab his…yes…_his _Kagome with an abnormally large needle.

He backed off after some convincing from Kagome's side and he actually helped hold her arm out for she hated needles and it had to go into the vein in her arm.

Soon (I love skipping ahead, it pisses you readers off so badly) they were both sitting in the car the air stiff and unpleasant because her mother just told her about St. Mungo's. Well, Kagome wasn't surprised she had a heads up but still she had to play the act of 'oh my god mother I hate you I HATE YOU'.

Sesshomaru was shifting uncomfortably in the back of the car (Grandpa had to come with Kagome's mom and Sota so Kagome was shoved up against Sesshomaru (( awkward moments, love them))) while Kagome just stared ahead manically at the beck side of her mothers head.

She felt pity growing in the pit of her stomach knowing in two days she was going to be shipped off (its only a few miles away) to the mental institute and hours later Sesshomaru joining her. Undercover with the help of Grandpa and Sota, who Kagome was able to talk with. Of course she had to reason with them, she had to tell the reason why she did what she did.

Days later (Yes, I want to get to St. Mungo's so badly sorry for my skipping ahead, nothing special happened just smoothing over of the plan) Kagome was sitting in a brightly lit white room with 5 other people around her in folding chair and three guards.

" Yuki, Miko Room 785 attempted suicide. Oruki, Sasuke room 786 paranoia. Yuri, Sazuki room 787 gender confusion. Chiyo, Sayuri room 785 imaginary friends. Kabuki, Heike room 786 Cutter, pill popper. Higarashi, Kagome room 787 suicide recovery."

At the chime of Suicide Recovery the other 5 turned towards her looking at her oddly.

"Yes, I said Suicide Recovery. Now all in room 785 go to Mrs. Kokosuke All in room 786 go to Mrs. Yami and all in room 787 go to Mr. Satsumaru."

A tall slender female walked over to the two boys (Sasuke and Heike) who drooled and followed her down a purple carpeted hallway. A small fat woman in her late 40s came by for Miko and Sayuri. And a tall, Black haired man walked over to Where Kagome and Sazuki were calming sitting (she had her feet up in the chair in front of her with combat boots on.).

"Kagome? Sazuki?" They both looked at him. Sazuki scowled. "Get up. The others will be showing up soon. One of them seems like great Girlfriend material for Sazuki."

Kagome almost wanted to bust out laughing, they brought him in so soon. It was great. But she had to remain calm and follow this guy who looked like a sword got shoved up his ass. Once to the room he almost pushed them into it earning a growl from Kagome and a bite from Sazuki.

The short blue haired girl had some spunk to her. While moving whatever they had with them in, Kagome being extra careful to only set a few things out. Satsumaru, who now insisted on being called Amon ushered them out into another hall where the other 4 I think were patiently waiting.

"Good, now that all of you are here I want to hand you your schedules, your room mate has the same and your guard will be with you at all times, so don't even think of skipping any of these activities." An elder woman said standing next to a short hair boy with deep violet eyes and …Sesshomaru…in the girl cloths they bought days before. She had barely any control looking at him, she just wanted to laugh her ass off.

He obviously noticed this because he stared at her and didn't move his gaze though if you looked close enough you would see a slight blush cross his cheeks.

She waved a tiny wave and looked at her schedule.

"What the fuck…" her and Sazuki both said as they started at the almost transparent paper.

"Hmm? Have a problem?" Satsumaru said leaning over Kagome's Shoulder.

"nope. Just this is bullshit." Sazuki just plainly said looking at it.

"And so are you my tomboy to the extreme." he said curling a lip and looking at Kagome with an emotion she didn't know.

She felt like these next two days where going to be hell…

**Authors note: This would have been out sooner if my crush didn't go out with his ex making me on the brink of suicide. Thank you and good night.**

**Reviewers:**

**_Darktemp_: Did you figure the something out yet? (smirk)**

**_Kitsune-nikodemon2_: …twahahaha I did.**

**I_mmortalsoul_l: I know, I'm lame, I didn't want to go all teenage angst on you guys,**

**_Moonscout11:_ Are you saying I look like shit (always has dark sleep marks under her eyes)!**

**_XoloveXinuyasha:_ Your like my crush he has 4 sisters so he has very little time on the puter and when he does one of them comes to the computer room and starts yelling at him. Though he threatens them more.**

**_Pyrochi_: You….don't like my special made potato salad? (insulted not really) that was a long review…I LOVED IT! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY BITCH! Sorry, hyper and depressed.**

**Love you till death do us parts,**

**Geisha**


	36. Car Underwater

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 36: Car Underwater**

This Satsumaru didn't sit well with her, there was something about him that put her on edge. She looked at him trying to remember if they have ever met before. With a face and attitude like that she would have remembered.

She crinkled her nose up and turned to Sesshomaru who was now standing next to her.

"What do you have?"

"Art. Music….Writing…all that." He mumbled.

"Yes, we have art class together" She said in a very Napoleon Dynamite voice.

He looked at her with his silver eyebrow raised ( raise raise).

"There's something wrong with you." He said following the two guards on their way to the art room.

"Nothing is wrong with me. There's something wrong with him." She whispered pointing to Satsumaru.

"Your guard?"

"Yes"

"What's wrong with him."

"He's a FREAK…he hates his job and probably me and he looks like he is about ready to kill someone"

Sesshomaru stopped looking at her and stared at the back of Amon. He looked kinda like he wanted to jump on his back and rip his head off, and as much as a funny picture that is, I wont let that happen. I like Amon.

Once in the big room full of paints pastels and other goodies (art shit! YES), they all sat down at a table in the back with the rest of the class staring at them, all the male eyes on Sesshomaru.

Haha.

I bet that made him feel weird.

Kagome noticed this and scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his look at them with a message in her eyes that say 'Try it and I'll bite your ear off'.

Everyone moved to their seats (well all the guys that were making googly eyes at Sesshomaru) and faced the skinny, old, blonde art teacher who was walking around smiling at everyone.

"most of you are here for your first time so today will be making name tags! And on the back we'll be drawing what has gotten you into this place!" she said way to cheerfully.

The guards from the other people were all in this one other room laughing as from their faces and having a good old time. Except Amon. He was sitting next to the teacher ladies desk.

"Everyone this is guard for Kagome and Sazuki's room, Amon Satsumaru. He will be our student teacher if you will and will be helping us out the whole time! What a pleasure" Amon just looked at her.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru tense up at the idea of Amon staying the whole time with them, it set him on edge.

"Sesshomaru?"

"I don't like him."

"See, I told you."

"Told me what?"

"You weren't going to like him, he scares me."

"Hmm…" was all he said, he was obviously bored with the conversation and she stayed quiet like a Geisha would if she was in the presence of a very peeved Danna.

The class went by slowly and everyone (minus Sesshomaru) was very interested in the frozen bloody girl on the back of Kagome's name thingy. Shut it! Music controls me…that was off subject. Kagome left the room and she and Sesshomaru separated and her and Suzuki followed Amon and they both shot equal glares of anger at him.

They went to their next classes till dinner where Amon watched them like a hawk while Suzuki ate and Kagome poked at the food in front of her. It wasn't like the food was bad she had a bit and it was good but if she couldn't do her past time during her depression periods she'd go anorexia during the periods. And now she was so depressed that she'd only see Sesshomaru once that she was thinking of jumping out of the window.

She was about to leap from the table and throw herself through the window when Sesshomaru sat down with his roommate and guard.

"Hey!" She said and an urge to glomp him almost painfully filled her tiny body.

"Hello." He simply said.

"how are you?"

"Eat."

"Nani?"

"Eat. Now."

"What the he-"

"I remember what you said about this Ana…thing…and you are obviously doing it to yourself. Eat."

"Er…" He narrowed his eyes and looked down at his food for a moment then picked up the fork with a slice of turkey on it and shoved it in Kagome's wide open mouth. He put his hand on her jaw and moved it in a chewing motion.

"Swallow"

She complied and swallowed the food the blush on her face threatening to burn her up.

"Now do I have to feed you again or are you going to eat?"

"I'll eat" She said meekly.

"Nani?"

"I'll eat." She said a little louder. And then the miracle happened. Sesshomaru, Smiled. Yes he smiled. He was doing it because he was proud of him self to get her to consume the food. Haha, I want him to smile to me! (Valentines day blues).

Then lunch ended and Kagome took one lost long look at the window then hugged Sesshomaru earning a good semi growl semi WTF noise from the Taiyoukai.

She left her own way with her psycho room mate and oddly agitating guard. Once in her room she sat on the end of the dark blue bed and swung her feet back and forth knocking her scary Emily slippers off.

"This sucks so fucking badly. I want to kill that fucking guard." Suzuki said in her bed reading 'The Satanic Bible'.

"Yeah…" Was all Kagome could say as she herself slid into the thick blue covers and turned out her bed side lamp.

"What the fuck is with him anyway? He has the hots for one of us that's for sure. I mean, who heard of a male guard sleeping with complete access to us in the room right next to us? The doors right fucking there for gods fucking sake!" She obviously cursed a lot, hell I do, see me at school and yeah, I'd insult even the most unholy of people.

The morning came much faster then she hoped and she probably would have slept longer, and so would have Suzuki but Amon was sitting on the chair across the room from them with a Frappuccino in one hand and a large triangle in the other, he was banging the triangle on the steel table.

"Wake up."

"Told you, he's fucking in our room! That asshole!" Suzuki whispered.

Kagome was sure he didn't hear her but she still noticed during Suzuki little output Amon narrowed his eyes and stared manically at the smaller girl.

"I think he heard you."

"DO I FUCKING CARE!" She scream obviously trying to push this guys buttons till he imploded. "Maybe if he got the SUBTLE HINTS Im dropping He'd DROP DEAD AND WE CAN HAVE SOMEONE NEW" She said loudly picking out her cloths for that day.

"Oi, Suzuki." Kagome said shaking her head and moving her legs over the side and almost stepping out of her bed. When I mean almost I mean Amon stepped in front of her with a large white box and blocked her exit.

"Lay down."

"Asshole."

"Lay DOWN"

She squirmed a bit and laid down. He moved to the other side and took off the bandages of her wounds and redid them.

"Your overrating girl and your little Sesshomaru friend doesn't know what he's getting himself into." He looked at her "In due time."

She wanted to slap him. So she did. I mean she had a right too. His hand was way to far up her thigh for comfort.

"Pervert" She got up and picked out her cloths replacing Suzuki in the bathroom. Before she entered the white room she looked at Suzuki and said "Watch out, he'll eat your virginity."

After they were changed they again made their way to the art class room. God she was bored of the schedule already. She stomped in to the otherwise quiet room and sat down nosily next to Sesshomaru.

She rested her head on his shoulder and felt like crying. No matter where she went their always seemed to be a problem with the way she was feeling for this man. No instead of Ozymandias it was Amon that was after either her or Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hai?"

"Amon is after you."

"Nani?"

"He told me you where in way too much over your head, or something of the sort."

Back to Inuyasha

Its been weeks since Miroku And Sango got all happy together and now Sango was carrying a little bundle of joy and Miroku was going Maes Hughes on us (for the Fullmetal Alchemist fans out there, you know what I'm talking about. May he rest in peace.)

Inuyasha was becoming more and more annoyed by the love just floating around him and he being in his lonely state it wasn't helping.

"Dammit monk stop messing with her!" He yelled as Miroku hugged Sango with great enthusiasm.

"She's my wife not yours. Go get your own" He snuggled next to her and Sango blushed and hugged him back.

"This isn't right dammit! She's Pregnant! SHE CANT FIGHT PREGNANT!"

"Who the HELL said we were going to be fighting until we figure some way to get Kagome back!" Miroku whipped back.

"She DOESN'T WANT TO COME BACK!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha…" Sango said looking at his sudden change of emotion "It's not your fault she fel-"

"Don't SAY IT!" He turned around and bounded into the wood behind him and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

**Early Valentines Gift from me to you. Yes, feel the commercial love FEEL IT AND PH33R IT! Lol, anyway, she's pregnant, that makes me happy. Squee.**

**Reviewers of LOVE**

**_Kitsune-Nekodemon2_: I'm telling him on the 14th then I'm going to run. Did you like the update?**

**_Isisoftheunderground_: Well, that sounded like it sucked so much ass you wanted to slam his head into the car door. Did you?**

**_Xolovexinuyasha_: Your review makes me laugh, I love it, thank you.**

**_Moonscout11_: ;;;HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! You're the lucky winner of the supa cool uber sexy message, Feel the pride! Lol, I updated. YES**

**_Darktemp_: Mwahaha, you should be able to figure it out now. I mean HELLO. Its so obvious.**

**_Immortalsoul_l: Thank you for reminding me of the gang that makes me love you. Yes, I loved last chapter and this one too, a lot.**

**Love you Till the Soup goes cold,**

**Geisha.**


	37. Start Wearing Purple

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 37: Start Wearing Purple**

Kagome sat in her last hour class staring at the board as the short plump teacher gave them instructions. She was bored out of her mind.

She clicked the safety pen on her desk and earned a growl from Amon as he stared at the back of her skull while she was either clicking/ tapping her pen on the desk or attempting to flick something at Mrs.Whats-her face.

"Stop it"

"_Stop it" _she mocked.

"mock me again and see what happens…"

_"mock me again and see what happens. _Keep your ego in your pants ass, I'm bored out of my fucking skull, you know, the one you've been staring at for the past ten minutes?"

"Oh good one Kagome" Sazuki whispered in her ear.

"Well he has been doing it"

She heard another growl from the male behind her and a seat scoot back very loudly.

"Excuse me, but can you watch miss Sazuki? I have to have a word with Kagome" he glowered at her "in private"

Sazuki looked like she was about to have an orgasm of happiness hearing that the freaky guard will be leaving her alone with such poor unwilling victims.

"Make him pay" She whispered to Kagome.

"Go easy on them"

"I'll try"

Kagome got up and walked out of the room with Amon and they turned the corner into a lonely and quite empty hallway.

He flicked a bit of his shoulder length black hair and looked around the hallway like there were some photos he wanted to observe.

"Why are we out here? Like the dull carpet and walls?"

"Shut up. Your such a fool. Completely unaware."

"Of what may I ask?"

"Of the shit your in, you obviously don't know what happens in the end do you?"

She looked at him, she hadn't the slightest at what he was going on about but she's starting to get some idea.

"What do you mean 'the end'?"

"The end, the way you left me, for this stupid as hell plan, well it didn't work back then what makes you think it will work now?"

' 'the way your left me….it didn't work back then'' she thought and her face lit up with sudden realization

"Oh fuck"

"Yes oh fuck, oh fuck everything" He whispered stepping towards her making her walk backwards towards the wall (and if by now you have no idea whats going on, er, slap the first person you see with a large tuna).

"So this is what its all about? You waited how long?" She said more courageously then she felt as her palms met light gray wall.

"Too long poppit."

" Poppit? I should shoot you for using that word."

"Try, it wouldn't do any good" He whispered as he pressed his body against hers pinning her completely against the wall.

"Bring back memories? (this is where everyone goes 'Awww, I know what she's talking about now!' )"

"Ugh, yeah I feel like puking now."

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her chin with his pale hand.

"Your starting to get on my nerves. Maybe the first attack changed you."

"No just you stealing my virginity got me peeved."

"I didn't see you complaining that night."

"No hormonally challenged teenage girl would. You were hot then and if anything your hotter now."

"Stop flirting with me, it will get you no where"

She stayed silent just looked at him and tried to free her head. But seeing as he had a supa vampy grip she was stuck so she did the alternative. Kicked him in the family jewels.

She moved her legs out of the tangle of the pale black haired male and walked back into her last hour and grabbed Sazuki.

"Mister Amon, he told me to get Sazuki and go to our rooms."

Miss what's her face just looked at them and nodded.

Kagome almost squealed and grabbed Sazuki rushing out of the door.

"Oh my god! Kagome what is your problem!"

"Remember Amon our dear beloved guard of hatred?"

"Yes, I vaguely remember him." They were sitting on Kagome's bed with a Dragon's Blood incense going on the small desk in the corner.

"He's even cuter when curled on the floor crutching his dick."

"You kicked him? Dammit I wish I was there, that would have been great fun to watch."

"It was great fun to-" She was interrupted by the door swinging open. The two girls had their backs turned and they went silent and ridged.

"Where's your guard?" Sesshomaru's voice rung in the room.

Kagome turned around and looked at her favorite demon.

"Oh him. Well, guess what? He's Ozymandias."

Sesshomaru looked like someone slapped him with a large tuna (which on of you did it!).

"Really?" He asked as a demented smirk covering his face.

"Yes, and he said something like 'leaving me again' and such and such." She waved her hand in the air signally she wasn't terribly worried about this.

"Something I should know about?" Sazuki asked popping into the conversation.

"Er..._old times"_ Kagome simply said.

"okay then, I'll be over there, in Amon's room, ruining it of course." She smiled widely and jumped off the bed running into the room in the corner.

A few silent minutes later it is quite obvious that she is indeed destroying the mans room for sounds of clashing crashing and destruction echoed in the room.

"Anyway. What do we do now?"

"I think he needs his ass kicked then we leave."

"But if his…new self is here then the old one is still in your era." Kagome said over more crashing.

"Yes, but I kill his old self and his new one dies too."

"Your too smart."

"No, your just dense."

"why thank you."

He looked at her one eyebrow raised.

'why do I like her so much?'

**Author's note: It's short, and I don't care, I'm acting giddy and all what and stuff I die and stuff. My Oz is back!**

**Copains et copines **

**_Xolovexinuyasha_ :glad you liked it I was laughing a lot while making it, but it was more of a evol laugh. Smirk EVOL.**

**_Kitsune-nekodemon2_: Er…don't? no killing people is bad, wait what the hell am I saying, (grabs guns and sword) killing spree!**

**_Isisoftheunderground_: Yes it does, but it is much much much more fun to actually do it, plus its funny to watch. And you might even get to ride in an ambulance. **

**_Moonscout11_: and you finally get it! (Confetti everywhere) here's your prize! (hands you a block of cheese)**

**_Mia_: omFg, I want to rape Amon, that's what's going to happen. Mwahhahaha.**

**_Aine-Cat-16 _: IT? Makes me think of those ebay commercials, great now I want to go dink around in Ebay. Love you.**

_**Love you All till…I slam Robert's head into the car door. And then get to ride in the ambulance**_

_**Geisha**_


	38. Clowns

To my Beloved SLYMI readers,

I know I know this is my third time leaving you in the middle of the story, but I have a case of writers block and emotional block, im dealing with stuff I wish I wasn't dealing with. My families all in a rage too. Sorry if I misspelled anything in this note im typing this on my friends laptop while we sit in the back of the van trying to keep our sanity and the batteries on our cd player/ ipod at non-dead. I know that made no sense were just sitting here bored out of our minds trying to get the internet to work and waiting for the parade to start. OMFG the guy behin- holy shit a fucking clown! (hides)I was going to say that the guy that WAS behind us was hot but he went away! Maybe he's like me and afraid of the damned clowns! AW THEIR AFTER MEEEE!

Geisha


	39. Build God, Then We'll Talk

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 38: Build God, Then We'll Talk**

She walked down the hallways her slippers squeaking on the tile and the slippers of the male beside her were doing the same thing.

"Sesshomaru…what are we doing down here."

"I heard Ozymandias and Sazuki talking, I want you to come and hear this."

They reached Kagome and Sazuki's door and stood at the foot of it listening carefully.

_**&**_

Inuyasha growled. Sango was sitting under the tree, happily reading and letting everything troublesome just float on past her. Miroku was swooning over her, and come on you cannot tell me that isn't the cutest picture?

"Sango, how much longer?"

"Keep your sacred beads on, we still have months" Well, they were obviously taking this well.

Inuyasha's lip twitched.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!" He yelled randomly. "THIS ANIME IS BASED ON ME! NOT MY BROTHER! HOW THE HELL DOES HE GET TO KEEP MY KAGOME!" Sango and Miroku just looked at him.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. And the readers weren't suppose to know that you know this is your anime's fan fiction."

"….it's a fan fiction?"

Miroku looked at Sango who just was like WTF and she shook her head.

"Can I play as Hatori now?" Miroku begged Sango.

"Fine. But I'm not Kana."

Miroku tipped toed over to the barely breathing Inuyasha as he was slowly disgesting the whole…fan fiction thing. Miroku placed his cursed hand over Inuyasha's stupid not as sexy as Sesshomaru's golden eyes and muttered something.

Nothing happened. No white light like Hatori Sohma can do, sadly, cause then I'd want Miroku. And yeah. NO.

"Dammit. Sango it isn't working."

"This is what I told you about trying to cross over animes without the all powerful authoresses permission." Sango sighed matter of factly.

"Well, she was out."

"Doing what?"

"Trying not to pass out."

"Okay…"

"Well you see…she liked this one guy and yah, all that"

"Your starting to sound like her"

"I have too. She possessing me and making me say this so the readers will get it, cause half of them don't read her authors note"

"ah, I see"

"Give birth"

"What the fuck?"

"Nothing."

Sango looked at him then shrugged and started rubbing her stomach all motherly like.

"Sango, you are annoying me" Inuyasha mumbled.

Everyone looked at him, he seemed so…alive, and well not confused or dee dee dee looking. I watched Carlos Mencia.

"Why?"

"The Baby"

"Fuck you the baby isn't even born yet"

"aw, he's just jealous because he didn't get Kagome pregnant and now that shes with Sesshomaru he has almost no chance seeing as that demon is more or less likely to get her pregnant." Miroku said bluntly.

Everyone stared at him.

"WHAT did you say Miroku?"

"N-n-nothing Sango"

"That's What I thought" Sango said returning to her ever so comfy spot. She had to admit it, no matter how much she loved the monk he did have his stupid moments. And, well ever since the pregnancy was announced he became a bouncing ball of stupidity.

She looked to her right to an extremely grossed out and rather shocked Inuyasha who was…just staring at the ground his mouth wide open and his eyes void of any emotion.

She rolled her eyes and sighed scooting towards him.

"Inuyasha, Miroku was just kidding."

"b-b-b-but" he mumbled his glare not leaving the ground.

"She's not going to get pregnant. Well, who knows she will sooner or later but I promise you that Sesshomaru will not be the father."

Inuyasha looked at her, she was calm the whole way through her extremely small speech.

"I don't know why she stayed with him" Inuyasha blurted almost soundlessly.

"What?"

"I don't know why she would want to stay with an ass like him, I mean yeah okay he is cute but that's the only thing going for him." He looked at Sango. "Nani?"

"Did you just call your brother hot?"

"Hey, I said cute not hot."

"Same thing"

"no its not"

"anyway, I don't know why either"

"She loves him" A voice said from above. The two glanced up to see Miroku taking Inuyasha's place.

"Shut up Miroku" Sango said rather angrily.

"I know you two don't want to believe it but you have to look past the fact that she stepped in front of Inuyasha and more into her eyes and what would drive her to do so."

"Well sorry I was kind of…knocked out as you might say"

"Well, I was able to get a good look at her." Miroku said jumping from the tree to sit in between the haiyoukai and demon slayer. " her eyes were full of determination and love."

Inuyasha looked at the monk. He knew she loved him ever since she jumped in front of him, but he refuses to believe it. Sango didn't see half the fight and thus missed all the courage it took Kagome to stand in front of him and protect Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru. Of All people.

"Miroku do me a favor." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Hai?"

"Don't mention that again." He said rather emo like and then got up walking away all emo like. emo emo emo…im tired.

_**&**_

The Bed Squeaked outside of Kagome and Sazuki's room. Amon and Sazuki stood outside of it listening with a what the fuck face plastered on their faces.

"What's going on in there?" Sazuki asked.

"Only god knows." Amon said angrily thrusting the door open. Inside the room Kagome and Sesshomaru were jumping on her bed. Well more then less Kagome was bouncing on it and Sesshomaru was sitting at the end rather sad looking.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sazuki asked stepping into the room.

"I'm bouncing. What does it look like?" Kagome said jumping higher.

"It looks like your about ready to break your bed."

"so?"

"So stop jumping" Sazuki said getting a like angry.

"Why its not your bed."

"Stop acting like a child." She hissed now pissed.

"WHY? Its fun, you mean you haven't gone to an elementary school and played on their playground? Damn you missed out!" Kagome said stopping and wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and sitting behind him.

"No."

"Well you should." Kagome said narrowing her eyes. Her glare lessened and she looked at Sesshomaru and he looked at her.

"Where's your guard?" Amon asked in a cocky manner.

"I killed her." He said plainly.

"WHAT?"

He looked at Amon and smirked.

"He's just kidding you know." Kagome said and planted a kiss on Sesshomaru's cheek.

Sesshomaru looked at her. If he was a normal human he would have blushed so badly the fire department would have to come out and take out the flames.

"What are you doing?" Sazuki said looking at the couple accusingly.

"nothing that _lovers _shouldn't do." She said rubbing cheeks with Sesshomaru who tried his best to ignore it and stare ahead keeping his breathing controlled.

Sazuki looked as though someone just walked up to her in a chicken suit with a burlap bag full of bricks over their shoulders and swung at her head with them.

Sorry im bored I make shit up.

"Whats wrong Sazuki?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

Sazuki straightened herself and looked at the couple rotating her head in a circle.

"Nerves"

"Hmm I have to compliment you on one thing my dear Sazuki." Kagome said moving to face her.

"and what would that be?"

"you answer so well to a name that isn't yours."

Sazuki's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

"Fucker need to learn to have conversations in sound proof rooms, my dear Oz"

**Authors Note:**

**Yes, twists and turns (throws up) cheesy ending again but I bet I caught you off guard. If you can tell me what song this lyric is from, who made it and what CD I'll love you forever and give you the next chapter quicker (please try without Google):**

**kitanai kenkaya doutoku wo buri kazashiteru hito  
ERIITO no omaera ga zouri ageta REERU wo  
fumihazushi, tsuba wo haki waremichi wo aruku no sa!  
mikusuna! sou bokura wa narazu no kyouken saa!   
migimuke migi nante dekimasen. atama yowai mon de  
yubi wo sashi, hara wo kakae, kage de ni yatsuku hito  
doku wo haki, tsubusarete, jiyuu kezurarete  
"herezu guchiya hankou wa yurushimasen yo!" to... **

**iyamitarashiku ashiratte (kureta) "arigatou"tte keri agete yaru sa **

**chére mon amies:**

**_Isisoftheunderground_: It was like I was lying to you guys. So sorry (cries)**

**_Kitsune-Nekodemon2_: omg YES**

**_AineSakuyaHitomiVanKagomeSess_: omFg, I have a fan! (hugs)**

**_Fantasy4luvr_: I love you?**

**_Sesshomarubabe18_: thanks atleast someone thinks its funny.**

**_Moonscout11_: Haha I lied to you : hands you twelve potions: that cheese was poison now hurry and make the antidote (evil grin)**

**_Xolovexinuyasha_: omg and like half of it you didn't even write! Aint that sad? Just kidding! don't eat me!**

**K_itsunekilal_a: I love Amon and Oz and Sesshomaru, but I love them more because I made them and so theres this connection.**

**_Immortalsoul_l: aw Kawaii desu!**

**_Darkshadowfox33_: (looks around) im not allowed any more (cries)**

**_AnimusPatronus_: (stares at your s/n) HARRY POTTER sorry im a HP addict (in HP anonymous).**

**_M2m231_: your s/n reminds me of a gorillaz song TT**

**_Pyrochi_: and where the HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I want to eat your soul now and I don't like doing that! Omg I almost cried! Heh, I know shes pregnant and I used to watch WHR and I got it from a Celtic name site its my nickname with my friend Maisie and yeah its also satanic!**

**_Darktemp: _not really I changed things around Heehee**

**I love you all,**

**Geisha**


	40. sound affects and over dramatics

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 39: sound affects and over dramatics**

**Super Cool Disclaimer: I do not own Takuto from Fullmoon O Sagashite, I wish I did he's a sexy bastard. Merawr. Lol, I love him but no I do not own him the beautiful Arina Tanemura does, lucky bitch. I didn't mean that Arina, make six please. PLEASE! And by all means FullMoon O Sagashite is not bullshit I was just…being me I guess, you know no good comes from being me.**

"see my question is how did you get poor Amon into this?"

"Its very simple to take over someone's body dear one."

"and my other question…why are you a girl?"

"I don't get to pick which body I want to reincarnate into." he said matter of factly.

"Ew, I slept in the same room as you."

"Oh, piss off you've done more then that with me."

"Piss off? What are you from? Harry Potter?"

Sazuki looked down at the raven haired girl before…her…him? I don't know I think I just confused myself. She looked rather irritated.

"My dear…DEAR…Kagome, my simple minded Kagome." Kagome's eye twitched the whole time hearing this rather possessive sentence.

"Im not 'yours'" she hissed her lip curling in disgust.

"Oh you will be, nothing a" he took time to look Sesshomaru up and down "A petty _demon _can do to stop me."

Oh shit boy, you just screwed with the wrong crowd :D.

"Did you just call me Petty?" Sesshomaru asked venom seeping through the words, he was now up out of the bed and standing in front of Oz, which basically means nose to nose because him and Kagome were pretty close together.

"Yes, perhaps I did" He said not showing any real concern at what our bishie Sesshomaru could do to his girly vampire ass.

Sesshomaru's eyes sparked with hatred.

"Repeat that peasant"

"Peasant my ass you prissy piss-ant"

Sesshomaru quickly rushed a hand onto the vampire's neck but as soon as his hand touched Oz's flesh Oz and Amon disappeared from the room leaving a VERY confused Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Well, that was my entertainment for the night." Kagome said giving a weird Yuu Watase chibi face.

Sesshomaru just stared ahead.

"You're sleeping in my room tonight. And we're leaving tomorrow." He said throwing her cloths into a magically appearing duffle bag. He zipped it up and tossed it to Kagome, who caught it and then was picked up bridal style by Sesshomaru and walked out of her room.

Once in front of Sesshomaru's room he kicked the door open to reveal a very scared looking young boy who was about the size of a stick and had blue hair that was tied in the back (no no its not Oz) mostly covered by a cat hat.

"Jesus christ and all his fucking followers. What the hell Sesshomaru? Oohh, nice woman."

Sesshomaru growled.

"fine fine, anyway whats your name little lady?"

"Kagome"

"Nice, I'm Takuto (roflrofl, omg you know who he is Fullmoon fans if not go look him up under Fullmoon O sagacity now fools hahaha! I love my catman)"

"Your Skinny" She bluntly said lifting his shirt up to reveal almost bones.

"Eating habit I'm afraid." He smiled and pushed his shirt down. "So Sesshomaru, why is she here?"

"She's being threatened."

"okay…pretend I didn't ask" He blinked a few times.

Sesshomaru placed the navy blue bag down and looked at her.

"Bathroom." He said and walked out (isn't that nice of him?).

"Okay, ain't he lovely?" Takuto said sitting on his bed patting the other side for her.

"Yes, very."

There was one of those moments where your stuck with awkward silence.

"So…Takuto, what do you like to do?"

"Cat Stuff."

"okay…love your hat and gloves (his gloves had chibi cats on them more Fullmoon BS).

"I know arent they Kawaii?"

"Very" She smiled "I like you"

"Your kickass" Takuto looked around the room real quick "Are you the one that's recovering from Suicide?"

"Yes."

"What's it like"

"Don't do it that's all I have to say, I mean I did, and look where it got me"

"Oh and another thing" He looked around the room again "I think Sesshomaru has the hots for you."

"NANI!"

"Shhh…like as soon as he got here he asked a lot of people who and where you were its so cute, and I see you two sit at lunch, please don't tell me you cant see the look in his eyes when he looks at you."

"…he looks at me?" She was blushing badly.

"Yeah, but I guess you havent noticed." He looked sad "Don't go with him."

"What?"

"Don't. he'll destroy you. Ruin your world."

"What makes you say that."

"He'll Ruin your world, get your stuff and go before he does something bad to you, I like I don't want to see you hurt."

"What are you talking about Takuto?"

"Believe me now, I have a bad feeling. Break your connection with him and leave him."

She looked at him in almost disgust.

Sesshomaru walked into the room just then, and eyed them suspiciously.

"What were you two talking about?"

"My moms breast size" Takuo piped up.

He looked at Takuto and then Kagome seeing how confused her face was he figured she was in a What the Fuck mood ever since Takuto brought up his mothers chest size. Which I've had a conversation with my mom like that I confused her.

"okay then." Sesshomaru walked over to his side and started moving the few clothes Kagome's mom get him around and Kagome spotted a simple small black bag. She, being the person she was, grabbed it.

"Hey, whats this?" She fingered the lace handles.

"oh it's a gift" Sesshomaru said a bit of color coming to his face.

"For whom?"

He looked at her, trying his hardest to keep his emotional mask on.

"for you."

"REALLY!" He nodded. She opened the bag and tore (literally) the tissue paper aside and pulled out a thin silver chained necklace with a medium sized silver crescent moon (like Fluffy's!) with rubies embedded (I hate my birthstone OO) in it.

"Oh my god…" She stared at it.

"Do you like it?"

"When did you get this?"

"Before I came"

"its beautiful…" she stared some more. "but I cant accept it (shojou line )"

Sesshomaru looked…to say the least…livid. He walked behind her yanked the necklace from her hands and lifted her hair up quickly fastening the necklace to her neck (no dur, I think ill put it on her wrist).

She looked down at the necklace picking it up and studying the moon. Everything Takuto said passed in her mind like a ripoff of the star wars titles.

Should she leave him?

"Sesshomaru…I need to go back to your world…soon and I need to move somethings back to mine." she whispered so only she can hear him.

"okay, we'll do that right away"

"thanks" she felt like crying but she had a plan down (one that I came up with whilst taking a shower (Smells like vanilla) you know you like that (snicker)).

"you should go to bed Kagome."

She nodded and looked at him.

"Wait, where am I sleeping?"

"With me of course (squeal! (jumps into his bed patting the side for him to get in) love you! (air kiss))"

She blushed and looked over to Takuto who was already asleep, snoring and drooling all over his pillow. She sighed and crawled into bed with him going to sleep for the last peaceful night with him waiting for tomorrow to come so she could get it over with.

**Author's note: OMG! Im tired… HAPPY EASTER! Its almost SMILE LIKE YOU MEAN IT'S ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! **

**Reviewers (forgive me its short I know I know):**

**_Kitsunenekodemon2_: **did you know that review made my eyes widen in fear? In fear! Rawr

**_Fluffy101_: **im glad you did your one of the few (smile smile)

**_Xolovexinuyasha_: **if your still confused after this chapter tell me and ill write you an email explaining it if you want me to.

**_PyroChi_: **don't die over me. I want you to name their baby and hes acting weird cause I was trying to have fun and write faster. YAY! Im loved! Yeah I know that's one of the starting reasons for this fic is because I wanted to see what the public would do if it was Inuyasha getting treated like shit and sense I don't like Kikyo I had to kill her off fast…I love yoooouuu.

**_M2m231_: **you have a very weird screen name and I hope you eat lots of chocolate for easter.

**_Isisoftheunderground_: **I tried I tried…don't eat my SOUL!

**_Inuyashalover9392_: **I wonder if theres a career making fan fictions cause I just cant get noticed when I make real stories but this is a good story so says the reviewers.

_**AnimusPatronus**: _( twitches) severus…. (drools) okay anyway I love you!

**Love you till im off drugs (oops),**

**Geisha**


	41. Doro Darake No Seishun

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 40 (it will end sooner or later): Doro Darake No Seishun**

Waking up refreshed was something Kagome couldn't do unless she was in Sesshomaru's arms while she slept. So for two nights out of her life she slept well!

When she woke up she quickly got dressed before our beloved Sesshomaru did and stood by the open window (yes bars on the fan but open windows).

Soon Sesshomaru was standing right next to her with two duffle bags full of cloths.

"ready?"

She gulped. "yeah."

It didn't take long to bust the window open, wrap his arms around kagome's and just leap out of the building of course now she'll have to move or stay in feudal Japan or maybe they didn't care about insane asylums escapees.

The cold air froze her face and the other clothing-free body parts as he whipped around the air and soon landing on the roof of the well house. He dropped her carefully to the cement ground and he followed soon after.

"Okay, I need to get things and bring them back and whatnot" she waved it off looking around quickly. "Let's go now and maybe we can make it back for dinner" She gave and oddly happy face.

He raised a thin eyebrow and shrugged (omg I love you fluffy sessho: did you just call me fluffy? Me: O.O maybe…). He grabbed her around the waist and jumped into the aging well.

Once on the other side he let her go for a brief moment. Nothing changed, for some reason she expected everything to be in flames or something of the sort. She sighed and allowed Sesshomaru to pick her up and make the long but still short trip to his castle…palace…you know after near forty chapters I still cant think of a name for this damned place.

She was greeted with glomps from Rin and Shippo who were all too happy to see her and she whispered a few words that sent them to run away.

"What did you tell them?" Sesshomaru asked watching her pack some things.

"I told them I was counting for hide and go seek"

"isn't that lieing?"

"a bit of a white lie wont hurt much." she sighed packed the rest of the things subtly into her backpack and smiled. She looked at Sesshomaru and sighed again.

"Ready." She said putting the ton book bag on her back. Sorry im fast forwarding it to the sacred well (still in feudal era).

She stared into the well and jumped onto the ledge wobbling and then straightening out. She watched Sesshomaru land gracefully on the other side and they both jumped in (haha I can see them hitting their heads or something).

_**&**_

Inuyasha snored loudly as Miroku and Sango tipped toed away from the dying fire.

"Sango…He's INSANE!" Miroku whispered resting on a rock near a river close to them.

"I know I know, he must think the baby is the spawn of satan or something."

"like I said he's jealous that he's not going to get a piece of Kagome"

"You know I don't care really if she loves Sesshomaru as odd as a couple it is, but the idea of her carrying his baby seems Wrong, very very wrong."

"Plus what would he do to it? And she's human…he has that pure hate for humans thing going on and he hates half breeds more and isn't that what the child would come out to be?"

"Yes…its all very confusing. But hey, she's a girl its what we're suppose to do. Confuse you guys."

"Oh so that's the evil master plan is it?" Miroku scooted closer to her and smiled wickedly. "I quite remember a good month ago I confused you with my mad sex skills (can you see him saying this? And wiggling his eyebrows, cause im making him wiggle his eyebrows)"

"Oh my…your helpless."

"then why do you love me?"

"Who said anything about love?"

Miroku looked like someone just shot him in the face.

"WHAT?"

"im kidding of course" Miroku sighed "maybe"

Miroku pouted and looked over to the rock with what looked like sheer determination to find a sexy mermaid.

"do you think we should head back?"

"Why not" Miroku mumbled and stood up helping Sango and walking back. When they got to the hut Inuyasha was glaring death into the fire.

'the scent of death' Miroku said to himself as he watched Inuyasha slowly turn his head to face the couple. He put a forced smile on. Sango could have sworn she heard his jaw creek with the effort.

"Inuyasha?"

"If your going to talk about me atleast talk about me in front of me"

"But if we did that you'd kill us" Miroku blabbed.

"you know…Miroku, you're an idiot. But I love you." Sango sighed shaking her head.

_**&**_

Kagome felt sick to her stomach leaving the kids without saying goodbye. She was standing in front of the well with Sesshomaru.

"Hey…can I just go to my side without you? I promise ill come back." she pleaded with the demon lord.

He raised his head a bit and looked at her like a scientist would a failed experiment.

"Fine."

She stood up on the lip of the well and glared into its dark depths. She stared until she stepped down with the feeling that someone was going to push her into the well.

"Sesshomaru." she said in a monotone voice.

He looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

She stepped towards him and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She adjusted her book bag and got on her tippy toes pressing a light kiss on his cheek. She smiled again walking over to the well and sitting on the lip again.

"I love you" and with those words (as cheesy as it is bear with me!) she tossed herself into the well and disappeared leaving Sesshomaru staring at where she once stood with his eyes a little wider then normal and his mouth slightly open in shock.

It took him what seemed like years to actually step forward and place his hand on the wooden object, He knew she was up to something. He sighed and jumped into the well landing with a thud.

"Hell…" he mumbled as he looked up and saw the night sky instead of the darkened roof of the well house.

He felt like kicking or killing something which ever came first. He cursed multiple times and climbed back out of the well and tried to jump back in it. He did this five times before giving up and leaning against a tree wondering how she got him locked out.

He wanted to scream but he's too emotionally masked to do that. He cursed again and headed for the one person that could help. And sadly he wanted nothing to do with his younger brother.

_**&**_

Kagome breathed deeply and cried silently against the side of the well house.

"I had to do it for him. He…doesn't care and im just a nuisance." She crossed her arms and pulled her legs up and started crying deeply. "fuck…this sucks"

_**&**_

Inuyasha almost choked on his tongue when he saw Sesshomaru step through the bushes near 4 in the morning.

"What the HELL are you doing here!" he hissed right away his hand on the tetsugia.

"I have come with no reason to fight."

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

"how do you get through the well" Sesshomaru asked ignoring the comment Inuyasha made.

"Why?"

"No reason of yours."

"Tell me why and ill tell you how to get through and if you hurt Kagome im going to kill you."

"I didn't hurt her dog brain. She…went through the well and I cant get through."

"You need something of hers to get through. Now go away" Inuyasha said fluttering his hand in a get-lost-fuck-you matter.

Sesshomaru stared daggers at him then turned and left and made a beeline to the western lands. Once he was home he looked around and cursed himself for letting her take all her stuff.

He grumbled and walked up to his study to pout and be emo alone and once he got there he almost fell over in a very anime style when he saw a shiny silver disk sitting on his desk.

He walked over reading it carefully and smirked to himself.

And for once the A Writers Reference CD came in handy.

**Authors note : Le sigh, its short again and im tired still (dies).**

**To my wonderful beloved reviewers:**

**_Isisoftheunderground: _Yay! I feel better!**

**_Kitsune-nekodemon2_- is that a hit that I take forever to update?**

**_Xolovexinuyasha- _er….I forgot what I wrote in this chapter so I cant help you remember! **

**_M2m231_- EASTER! ITS BEEN THAT LONG!**

**_Ainesayukahitomivankagomesessho_- Ugh, shorten your name nahhh anyway thanks for the review Takuto roxxors.**

**_PyroChi_:…you didn't give me a name ;-; **

**_Defyingfirewolf_: YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! Yay I love you!**

**_AnimusPatronus_: haha, proves how long I was away from FF dot net thanks.**

_**Love you till I own Gaara**_

_**Geisha (will change so WATCH OUT! )**_


	42. Cleaver Sleazoid

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 41: Clever Sleazoid**

Kagome was almost whistling, (make sure you read the authors note!) of course she was only doing this to try and ignore the fact she was sad as hell, how does that saying go? 'If I talk and laugh too loud its because im trying to forget that im sad?' yeah that's it.

She placed a few clothing items in the new bag and smiled all the while. After zipping it up and staring at her handy work she stepped back and sat at her desk taking out a rather old stationary paper.

_**&**_

_Dear Family,_

_No this is not a suicide note, I've sunken too far below that level, its more like a run away note. I've gotten out of that god forsaken place and escaped with my sanity. Hopefully we'll see each other somewhere down the line, but please, do this one thing for me, don't go looking for me. I will come back. Let me straighten things out._

_Mucho Love,_

_Kagome (insert smiley face )_

_**&**_

She sighed again and quickly put her backpack on and did a very Inuyasha move by jumping out of her window onto the sill below it and another hop to get onto the ground. She surveyed her surroundings and ran to the well house where she quickly jumped in.

After transferring to the other side she slammed herself against the wall and stood there silently until she was sure no one was out there.

A few minutes past and she was booking full out towards the forest.

She leaned against a tree and smiled contently to herself. Now she was on her own…

_**&**_

Sesshomaru stood in front of the well.

"her scent is everywhere…she came back." he said lowly before dropping the CD and turning around hoping to be able to track her down in time.

_**&**_

Kagome smiled and kicked her feet happily in the lukewarm water. She was lucky to find an abandoned hot springs a good mile off of the well. Her smiled faded and she stared at the rippling reflection of herself.

"this wasn't a good idea…" she mumbled. "I mean coming back here…" she was now full out talking to herself. She swiveled her feet again and started humming trying to get the undying fear that one of the Brothers were in the shadows watching her.

She hummed a little louder and starting digging through her book bag dragging out a spiral and writing a short diary entry.

_**Dear Die-Ary, **_

_**I guess I better start keeping one of these, to keep my sanity you know? Anyway I have this feeling something is watching me but then again I am in the middle of a forest. I wonder if it's a little bunny? That'd be so cute. Haha, I got off subject anyway I don't know how long I'll last I've never been one to go off by myself for too long. Bet you next week I'll either go home or find Sesshomaru.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kagome**_

She smiled to herself and placed the book into her book bag.

"Ah le sigh, tonight is too beautiful to be spending alone." she said to herself looking up at the perfect night sky. The clear bluish black sky mocking her with it's beautiful stars. She had an urge to punch the sky but would that get her anywhere?

She sighed and got off the rock planning to walk some more eat something and find a place to hide herself until the morning.

She stretched and placed her heavy backpack over her shoulders and started in a soft walk in the northern direction. It wasn't long until she was on a path and had that unnerving feeling that something or someone was following her.

She picked her pace up a bit and started making random turns and turns and jumps and trying to get to a place to hide, but that's only because she was getting seriously paranoid by this point. Maybe because every time she traveled it was with a group of people or at least one other person.

She stopped and turned around so if there was someone there they'd run into her if they weren't paying attention and made a big deal of taking her headphones out and putting her favorite techno cd out. She draped the headphones around her neck and turned the volume up so she could hear what was going on and hear the music.

"shut up and sleep with me, why don't you sleep with me? Shut up and sleep with me, come on uh huh and sleep with me" she said to the song, she had no reason why she liked the song but she was very attached to it.

Twenty more minutes and she was drifting asleep on a random cave like enterance, she told herself to screw the food and sleep cause she knew she needed it. Under her slightly awake hand layed a unused razorblade incase something unwanted awoke her.

It didn't take long before there was a random noise in the tree above her and she sat wide awake with her hand on the razorblade ready to slash someone. A few sakura leaves fell in front of her and she froze as two black feet landed in front of her, along with the rest of Sesshomaru's body.

"If you wish to stay hidden playing a song and singing loudly to it does not help your stealth." he said walking towards her steadily.

"Well excuse me for not being a Sasuke…" she mumbled. He just looked at her questionably then shrugged it off.

"Your coming back with me."

"Says who?"

"Me"

"Make me"

"I don't make monkies I train them (hahaha no he didn't say that)" what he really said- "Your acting foolish. You. Are. Coming. With. Me. There is no getting out of this, _Kagome_." he narrowed his eyes when her name crossed his tongue. He was obviously getting irritated.

She stayed in her sitting position against the mouth of the cave and started at the large gap where Sesshomaru fell through in the beautiful Sakura tree.

"Such beauty, and you ruined it. The dark cloud on a sunny day." She said aloud not answering his demand and switching into a more mature mood.

"why did you leave?"

"…its going to rain soon…"

"Was it something I did?"

"…the flowers will drown…"

"Why?"

"…the leaves will fall off…"

"Answer me."

"….all the mud with make the farmers angry…"

"Kagome."

"…why does it have to rain?"

"Kagome. Answer me." He stepped forward and bent down picking her limp body up to stand awkwardly in front of him, her gaze still focused towards the sky. "Why did you leave?"

"reasons"

"What reasons?"

"The same reasons why I ignored your questions, the same reasons why the flowers are going to drown."

"how do those two relate?"

"only the slaves know."

"slaves?"

"to the papers and words, and well written sentences, the slaves to creativity."

"Your making no sense."

"I make no sense to you because you think the logical way, open your mind, take in the beauty and speak what your mind is telling you-" she was rudely interrupted by Sesshomaru roughly covering her mouth with his. Earning him a shocked squeal.

Author's note: Arent I evil? If you're a Naruto fan tell me I need to ask a question! There's most likely going to be a lemon within the next two chapters I don't know ill say something if there is!

Reviewers:

**Kitsune-nekodemon2**: Ugh, what were we talking about? I'm trés confused.

**Neckroz209**: Would you mind if I asked what your screen name meant?

**Xolovexinuyasha**: Gaara rocks my mix matched socks till I get hole in the bottom of them. Whoa that was weird. A…dumb chapter? isn't that my life.

**Isisoftheunderground**: Well with the lemon coming up soon I wouldn't say more then ten but hopefully ill be coming out with chapters sooner. I want to finish this story so badly.

**PyroChi**: The email address on here is…I never use it. Try and think of the boys names again and send them to my new email address. Lostemoglasses at yahoo dot com m'kay?

**AineSakuyaHitomiVanKagomeSessho**: UGH CHANGE IT SOON! (Dies) I hope this was quick enough I want to update atleast once a week if not more.

**M2m231**: Again I hope I updated quick enough!

_**I love you till….I get a boyfriend (basically I'll love you a long time)**_

_**Megan of the Sand**_


	43. Room Of Angels

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 42: Room Of Angels**

Her eyes were wide and she hadn't the slightest on what to do. He pulled away and looked at her dead in the eyes. She felt herself shrink in his gaze( if you're a naruto fan read my authors note I need your help).

"Why?"

"Because of you…"

"What did I do?"

"Charmed me."

He was silent and she could see his mind working on an appropriate answer to her semi question.

"What?" Great going.

"I'm following the Cliché, the plain, human falling for the handsome demon lord, only to be pushed away by his coldness towards her race. That and I didn't want to cause anymore pain or drama within any of my family, one sided or not." She said moving around and stretching, placing her hands behind her head.

"There, you have my explanation. Will you allow me to leave now?" She asked packing herself in full intent to leave whether or not what he says she can or cant do. He looked at her the whole time. "I take that as an "I don't care" that's good cause I was going to leave no matter what you said." she spoke a little too loudly.

He lowered his eyes at her and took quick steps getting closer and closer to her.

"Wait until tomorrow. We can camp out and you an leave tomorrow…" He said when he was basically right behind her, she could feel his breath on her neck and ear. She drew a deep breath and stepped away. She turned and looked up into his gold eyes.

"Why not? As long as you let me go tomorrow." She said sitting back down and digging through her book bag feeling like an idiot when she realizes she did indeed bring a tent but it was a pup tent, cause those are cute (me (5 foot 7 and a half) and my friend (5 foot 11) and her giant dog and her little dog all slept in a pup tent for two nights…I woke up with dog ass in my face).

She sighed and pulled it out setting it up slowly as she felt his gaze follow her while she tried desperately to put the tent up without a mistake.

After many failed attempts and a few bruises from when she punched the tent and it punched back she finally got the little thing up and looked extremely proud of herself.

"hungry?" Sesshomaru said breaking the silence. She turned around and saw the browning fish.

"I have food…" she looked at the fish.

"Save your provisions." he stated simply.

She shrugged it off and poked at the fish with a long stick. Sesshomaru stared at her.

"What on earth are you doing?"

"Curing boredom…"

He sighed and stood up. "they'll be ready in ten minutes. I'm going to bathe."

A naughty thought came to her mind but she quickly nodded and turned around to avoid any…unwanted…attention. She paid near undying attention to the fish. Okay, yeah right. She made it seem like she knew what she was doing but if you looked close enough you could see her eyes clouded over with the day dreaming symptoms.

'why did he kiss me? Was I just talking too much? Yeah, that's it. I was talking too much. Stop living in fairy land Kagome THAT Cliché isn't for you…' her mind whispered to her as she unconsciously took the fish off the fire and sat them on a paper towel she brought out. 'clichés are so evil. I must truly hate myself, what if he does like me back? But its not possible for me to think positively about myself or others around me (welcome to my day long mantra.)'

"you lie silently before me, your tears, they mean nothing to me. The wind, howling out the window. The love you never gave I give to you. You really don't deserve it. But now, there's nothing you can do. So sleep, in your only memory. Of me my dearest mother. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, it was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry, so here's a lullaby to close your eyes.

"so insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me. Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers, maybe flying high, in the clouds. Perhaps your with out me, so many seeds have been sewn and who can sprout up so blessedly if I am dead? I would have never, been sad at all you will not hear me say, I'm sorry. Where is the light? Wonder if its weeping somewhere. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, it was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry, so here's a lullaby to close your eyes. Here's a lullaby to close your eyes, it was always you that I despised. I don't feel enough for you to cry, so here's a lullaby to close your eyes." the song trailed off and she looked with hallow eyes upon the fish which were getting colder by the minute.

"stop singing."

"But I like singing."

"okay, let me rephrase that…" Sesshomaru said taking a seat next to her and tossing his damp silver hair (oh gods he'd be so hot right out of a shower drool). "Stop singing sad songs."

"But those are even better to sing, their so full of emotion!" She exclaimed and stood up only to instantly fall back down.

"Your tired."

"Really? I didn't notice." She hissed.

Sesshomaru's angry rose a bit but he held it back, she was obviously a snot when tired.

"Eat. Then go to sleep."

"What if I don't want to?" She pouted. Sesshomaru gave her a glare Gaara might give to someone who looked at him wrong. "oh yes, um, food!" She picked the fish up and started eating it with as much enthusiasm as the characters from Ranma do when they eat.

Sesshomaru's inner self smirked (haha Sakura…) and did a VERY un-Sesshomaru dance. The real Sesshomaru shook his head and started at the fish bone (when having a conversation with yourself you tend to loose track of reality.).

He looked over to her to see her staring at the fish with only three bites taken out of it. He sighed and reached over and ripped a piece off placing it directly in front of her eyes.

"Eat."

"I already did."

"That was only three bites."

"that doesn't mean anything"

"Yes it does"

"Maybe im not hungry."

He just glared at her, he had that face of 'I don't believe that' and sighed placing it in front of him before giving her a sideways glace and shoving the piece in her mouth.

She was caught completely off guard and sat with the piece hanging halfway out of her mouth with the most awestruck face that anyone could pull off.

He wanted to laugh but we all know better then to have Sesshomaru laugh whole heartedly at an actually funny situation. He just started at her but the inner Sesshomaru gave a loud laugh and wiped a tear out of his eye.

She finally was brought back to her senses by Sesshomaru shoving the rest of that piece into her mouth and trying to get her to chew it.

"Sesshomaru! Stop!"

"Why should I? If I don't make you eat you never will." He said lowly ripping another piece off.

"Sesshomaru! I'm not hungry!" She curled into a ball and clamped her mouth shut along with her eyes.

He stared at her and stood up and looked down at her, right before he bent down and picked her up while she still was huddled up in that pose.

"Your exhausting." He mumbled walking her over to the tent and placing her in it without messing any of the sheets up.

"I know I am but im a cute kind of exhausting right?" She said making a peace sign on her cheek and squeaking the word 'Chuu'.

He had almost rolled her eyes at that comment but instead stared at her a bit and walked out of the tent to pack up camp while she most likely curled up and tried to go to sleep.

_**&**_

Well its been a month since our dear demon slayer got knocked up-oh I mean pregnant. And she was getting more then she really bargained for.

Right at that moment she was kneeling behind a tree with the all too dreaded morning sickness. BUT! Miroku was being a gentleman and helping her through the whole thing, (cause if he didn't what kind of writer would I be?) and holding her hair back giving her gentle words of encouragement.

Inuyasha on the other hand was sitting five trees away looking rather angrily at the forest floor.

Yes I said angrily.

He's angry because They get to go through that and he doesn't.

Selfish little prick isn't he?

_Author's Note_:lemon in next chapter, chapter 46/45 ending.

_Isisoftheunderground_: haha, Sasuke bashing is sooo much fun!

_M2m231_: your welcome…for whatever I did?

_Professionaldooropener_: haha sakura trees were in there because of a giant picture I was making I was actually coloring it and painting it so I went into a sakura tree phase.

_PyroChi: _I didn't get any emails but ah well, ill use one of the names cause that's how I roll…yeah…ill shut up now. Yeah I came up with them only because I was in an emo mood and swung into this wanna be poetic shit ness like thing…yeah.

_Kitsune-nekodemon2: _okay I forgot again what I wrote ahs well.

_Xolovexinuyasha: _I loves naruto such a great story…heres your update sorry for the long wait.

_Ainesakuyacat_: yess…its shortened, I love you now (heart)

_Immortalsoull: _I should reread it and update the chapters with spelling corrections..should I?

_Love you till…I find Gaara or Kankuro._

_Megan of the Sand_


	44. 96 Quite Bitter Beings

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 43: 96 Quite Bitter Beings (MWAHAHAHA! Lemon in this chapter)**

Kagome was sitting in the tent pushed up to one side in her orange retro pajamas with her flashlight shining on the diary in her hands and a pen. (read authors note for parody).

_**Dear Die-Ary, **_

_**HA! I told you! I got barely one day by myself and Sesshomaru shows up! Oh well he said he'd let me go tomorrow so…I don't know. He kissed me. That was a total shock. I still think it was to shut me up. I do babble a lot so expect that from me. Lots and lots of rants coming your way. Ha! Two entries in one day pretty damn good if I don't say so myself.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Kagome**_

She shut the green book and placed it under her pillow and slide under the warm and cottony (gods I hate cotton sleeping bags) sleeping bag. It didn't take long for her to sit back up and which it so the silky side was on the inside and she cocooned herself completely in it.

After moments of the crickets and random noises that Sesshomaru made while walking around the camp she heard the zipper slid open and Sesshomaru come in, zip it back up, and sat right on the end of her sleeping bag.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmn."

"Why are you in here?"

"It's raining."

She sat up quickly and shot him a glare.

"It's not raining!" Almost as soon as she said that she heard little droplets of water splash on the sides and top of the small tent. "What the hell…"

"I told you."

She pouted and hide back inside the sleeping bag. She stiffened when she felt him lay down directly next to her their shoulders touching. She just closed her eyes as tight as she could and hide a little bit further underneath the sleeping bags warmth.

Kagome had a single person tent and her entire side was pressed next to Sesshomaru even as her other side was distorting the material of the tent off to one side.

"This is really inappropriate." She wanted to find an excuse to get him out, but even she realized how weak that particular one was.

"Why? Explain it to me."

She pursed her lips and thought but nothing came to mind.

"Nothing, just don't move in your sleep."

Kagome tried her hardest to control her breathing and make her face look as sleep-imposed as possible.

Once he thought she had fallen asleep, Sesshomaru let out a deep breath he had been holding in. He didn't want to shift around, but his arm was uncomfortably placed and it was starting to go numb. Carefully, he worked his arm under the back crook of Kagome's neck and turned himself to the side. Now he need not touch the side of the tent that felt cold and slick like the water he wished to avoid. In this situation, with the rain enclosing them, he cherished the human closeness that he had wanted from the beginning when he had laid eyes on Kagome.

Bodies were warmer than he had suspected, if she was typical, and already the inside of his elbow was sweating from the contact with her skin. Feather light, he touched her hair and her face. Stopping as she grimaced, but then beginning again once she seemed to compose her features.

His own body was heating abnormally at this exploration and he could have sworn her breathing had sped up. When she spoke, he didn't stop his explorations mainly because he was curious as to how she would react. Smothered by darkness, Kagome found that the voice she tried to make strong was just a whisper.

"What are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

"Do you know how much you've taken over my mind? I didn't think I'd ever want to get near another being, but I can't keep myself away from you."

The evidence of his desire was resting between her legs, outlined by their clothing and the blanket but still firm and unforgettable. Kagome felt how her body was responding to him, wishing she could say that she rejected him at that basic level, but he was being so attentive and her body clamored for more. Before she could moan aloud she bit her lip and tasted blood.

He had been in the process of pushing down the top of her shirt to lick skin closer to the breasts that he had become so interested in seeing, but the distinctive smell of blood caught him and held him. The instincts that had been driving him in this need became even blinder and he clenched the flesh of her sides painfully as he took her lip into his mouth and ran his tongue over the small cut.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome gasped as he pulled away from her and came back to himself at the sound of his name on her lips. "Please. . ." They were just inches away from one another and he felt the gust of her panting breaths against his sweating flesh.

". . .please be a little more gentle. My ribs feel like they're going to crack." Kagome took his lower lip into her mouth mimicking what he had done to her and ran her soft tongue over it. Sesshomaru forced his hands to release the vise around her middle. He removed his weight from her long enough to extract the blanket and his shirt. His hand covered one breast and his mouth the other. She trailed score marks down his back. Kagome whimpered when he bit down on her nipple a bit too hard, but he adjusted the pressure and laved the pain away with his tongue.

By now he was breathing heavily as well, and his chest scraped over hers as he sought her mouth again. The planes of muscle, the small hard nipples—she could feel it all against her oversensitive flesh. He was taking over, fending off her hands when they wandered near or below his waist and pushing her tongue back into her mouth with his own when she attempted to invade. Where his hands trailed his mouth would follow, and her sweat mixed with his saliva in trails over her body.

Soon enough he grew impatient and tugged at her pants. Kagome lifted up her hips to push them down and pressed into his erection suddenly. Sesshomaru made a strangled noise in response and as she wiggled her pants off he proceeded to growl and moan in turns. Even if he stopped her from touching him as she wanted to, she could still exert power over him and Kagome tried not to crow out her smug happiness.

Naked beneath him, he could only make out her vague outline in the inky murk of the tent. He followed her darkened outline his index finger as he traced a bumpy path over her lips, her breast, hitting the small dip of her belly button, until he finally got to explore the spot protected by small curly hairs which was damp to his touch. Kagome writhed under him as he felt a small bump and rubbed it experimentally before he moved on to her inner heat that welcomed his finger into their damps slickly.

Kagome took his finger away and touched the glistening tip of it to his tongue. Not unsettled by her taste he kissed down where his finger had traveled before delving his tongue in past her curls. The bump which seemed to draw the biggest reaction from the beautiful woman beneath him was what he concentrated on until her thrashing about forced him to hold her legs down and apart if he was going to continue. There was a moment when he wondered if he was hurting her, but shortly after his tongue stopped she cried out to him.

"Don't stop." His member twitched at her tone. "Please Sesshomaru. . ." And that was all it took as with a smirk he went back to what he was doing. Under his hands her powerful thigh muscles shifted and attempted to clamp onto him but he just held her more strongly and moved his tongue over her faster. When she shook and called out his name he could only assume she had reached whatever end it was that she desired. His needy body demanded the same opportunity.

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening to her, and as she drifted down from the cloudy place her mind had reached at her climax she felt more confident to seek out Sesshomaru than before. When she took the initiative to pull him back up and tug at his pants, he did not resist and climbed out of the last of his clothing with admirable speed. He sucked at her neck as she positioned him at her entrance and drove her hips up to enclose him in her warmth. The pleasing sensation of fullness only lasted a moment as she moved her hips and he took up the pattern of motion she had started.

When his movements sped up and began to lose control Kagome locked her arms around him and met him with all the force her muscles had energy left for. Sesshomaru hardened then released inside her and she pulsed around him a little in response even if it wasn't as intense as her first orgasm had been. Sweaty and fulfilled, he dropped down on her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Their chests pushed against one another until their ragged breathing subsided. Still, he refused to let go or even loosen his hold.

"I'm not going to disappear." She smiled, knowing he couldn't see it but doing such a gesture automatically. Kagome's words seemed to help and Sesshomaru let his arms relax around her but not withdraw.

She felt exhausted. The wind and the rain still pounded the outside of the tent and shadows from the trees created strange moving murals above her past the silhouette of Sesshomaru's hair and back. It would be nice to sleep, but that would be impossible like this with his weight robbing her of deep breath. He seemed to anticipate her need and Sesshomaru drew his body away from hers and rolled them to the side, still his arms stuck to her as if glued.

"Good night Sesshomaru." She knew she could get to sleep now, even like this, and only the brief tightening of his arms let her know that he had heard her.

**Author's note: There you go the second and probably final Lemon in this story. The close is coming soon I smell it now! RANDOM PARODY OF THE UCHIHAS**

**Sasuke: swings arms limply Look, im so emo I can dance..**

**Itachi: Foolish little brother, how dare you claim to be more emo then me! Take this kicks Sasuke **

**Sasuke: Your just jealous because I have more friends on myspace!**

**Naruto: OWNED!**

**Review will be answered next chapter!**


	45. Let Go

Smile Like You Mean It

Chapter 44: Let Go

"Ughn…" Kagome mumbled rubbing her head and squinting from the brightness of the sun outside. She sat up, closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath and rubbed her arms. "Ugh, im sore all over…." she whispered and slowly put her clothes on.

She stepped out of the tent and looked around. Sesshomaru wasn't in the tent when she woke up and he wasn't out here but the fire was going. She frowned and figured he left her in the morning like he said he would. She lifted her jeans up and took her socks off and walked into the creek attempting to get some fish or something for her breakfast when she heard a muffled cough from behind her.

She froze then slowly turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there with an arm load of fish and a frown though if you got close enough to look into his eyes you'd see a bit of held back laughter from the odd sight of Kagome trying to catch fish.

"Oh shut up." She said walking back out with now wet jeans. She growled and took them off hanging them up and putting on some light blue pajama pants.

She sat down and moved the fish looking at the slight look Sesshomaru gave her when she openly ripped her pants off and put another pair on. She smiled a bit and went back to the fish, a sad look replacing her once happy one.

'now I want to stay with him. What am I kidding? I cant make it on my own, maybe I should ask him if he'd still let me come back…' she thought glumly. It wasn't just Sesshomaru she'd miss. She'd miss Shippo and Rin too.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Yes?"

"How are shippo and rin?"

"Fine."

"Would you…let me stay with you again if I changed my mind?"

"Yes"

"Would you let me go on my way if I still want to go my own way?"

"Yes."

She felt relief flood through her.

"Reconsidering?"

"Maybe…"

"I wouldn't mind if you came back." He said lowly. "I do not want you to through your life away."

She didn't know how to answer (half that and half because I don't know what to write. Shhhh).

"How would I be throwing my life away!" She asked a little angrily.

He just kept quiet and gave her a sideways glance. Deep inside he was cracking up but didn't want to ruin the hints that she's coming back by a rude comment.

Her left eye started twitching and she pouted and took a rather angry bite out of her fish before throwing it to the fire. She stood up and stomped into the tent taking out her diary.

**Dear Die-ary,**

**OKAY! This is OFFICALLY….weird? Yeah yeah weird. Okay first off, we did…something….last night, which was great but now I want to stay with him and I miss my little Shippo and Rin ;-; but….I don't want to seem dependant on him so I don't know! Im so fucking confused! RAWR! eats pencil okay calm yourself Kagome, just go with him, you still like him…a lot and last night had to have proved something didn't it? He doesn't seem like someone who would pull off a one night stand. Ugh so confusing…I should make a fortune teller for this like a did as a kid busts out fortune teller worthy paper m'kay…FUCK! Even the teller is telling me to go with him! I did it 13 times and I only wrote "go with him" once! In the EIGHT sections! Is that even humanly possible? To get it so many times! Im so lost, I should though I should I should I should. Okay I will.**

**Love **

**Kagome.**

She looked down at the fortune teller which was now crumpled and in a pile of shreds after getting "go with him" 7 out of 13 times and the worst part was, it seemed to change numbers…which is creepy. DAMN YOU FATE! She stared at her stuff and started packing because whether he kept his word to let her come with him or not she still needs to packed up. After getting all the stuff in the tent in her backpack she violently kicked it out of the tent (missing Sesshomaru by a mere 5 centimeters.) and climbed out of it herself. She death glared the tent then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Um…"

"Can you come with me? Yes." He said without looking up from his fish.

"How did you know?"

"You were almost yelling your…die-ary entry."

"Ah…shit." she mumbled and turned around to mess with the little tent and attempt to put it down. After an hour or so of tangling with the demonic tent she finally got it to cooperate and stuck it back in her backpack. She stood up disheveled but with a proud look in her eyes.

"I DID IT!" She cheered.

He looked up from the dieing fire to her and had the strongest urge to sweat drop (SEE! I'm trying to not make him so…OOC but I'll make them his inner thoughts, damn Megan your smart).

"I can see that." He stood up and kicked some dirt into the fire to not risk the whole you can prevent forest fires thing, we wouldn't want a guest appearance of Smokey do we? I'm only a fan fiction writer…I wish not to be sued because I destroyed an imaginary forest! (does napoleon dynamite GOD).

"So…I guess that means…your going home? And I'm tagging along."

"No."

"Nani desu ne?"

"I'm not going home, we are." (HAHA! Cheesy moments are painful to write shudder)

"Oh god."

"What?"

She started laughing then fell on the floor. "oh sweet jesus christ on a stick that was cheesy." she coughed and punched her chest lightly regaining her composure. "okay, anyway, lets not try and ruin this Kagome." She said out loud.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"What the hell?"

"wow, that was out of character."

"not really."

"how?"

"please, you cant possibly tell me you cant see me saying what the hell?"

"I just did"

"and there's your answer"

"Ahhh…"

"let's go. (AHH so close to the chapter title!)"

"Alrighty."

They started walking off in…some direction…that leads to Sesshomaru's house, oh god, yes I am a brilliant writer!

_**&**_

****"sango…what in the name of hell are you wearing?" Miroku asked his pregnant lover (aww kawaii).

"this?" She tugged at the orange Kyo Fruits basket cap. "its something Kagome left me, and I just remembered I have it."

"what the fuck" Inuyasha said walking into the hut with a bundle full of fish. "sango.."

" What the hell am I wearing? I refuse to answer that same question twice."

Inuyasha growled and literally through the fish onto the floor with a sickening smack and shlipped (misspelled purposely) out of the hut only to get hit with a random thick tree branch that magically appeared there. Inuyasha fell to the ground withering in pain.

Miroku sighed as Sango tried to reposition the hat and he step outside accidently stepping on our dear Inuyasha's chest.

"Oh holy!" Miroku flew back and landed painfully on his side.

"Miroku you damned monk watch were you walk!"

"Well I wasn't EXPECTING a fallen friend laying spread eagle right outside of the door." Miroku said a little rudely rubbing his left hip bone.

"Miroku what did you do to the poor heart broken Hanyou of ours?"

"He's not ours"

"You know what I mean"

"Do I don't"

"Go jump off a cliff"

"Alrighty then" Miroku stood up and saluted only to be dragged down by the demon slayer.

"what did you do?"

"I kinda…stepped on him? Butididntmeanitiswear!"

Sango sighed and let him go.

"Watch were you step"

"That's what he said."

"go to bed"

Miroku pouted and walked into the corner, crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

**Authors note: yes its short and yes Miroku acted like a 6 yr old. But do any of you really care? HEY NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! REPEAT THE LAST ONE!**

**Tu est trés jolie/beau!**

**_Professionaldooropene_r: its my guilty pleasure, and people look at me weird when I tell them my favorite pairings (kakasaku, Gaasaku, itasaku, and kankusaku)**

**_Ainesakuyacat_: im sad that's its one chapter almost done! ;-;**

**_Kitsune-nekodemon2_: isn't that what each of your reviews are? Every chapter.**

**_M2m231: _well how about two chapters? **

**_Xolovexinuyasha: _im trying to hold back the funny but yeah it will most likely be closer to this one, but with longer chapters and well no 44th chapter that's for sure.**

**_Isisoftheunderground_: its jake, ah well atleast you can catch up soon. Its almost over!**

**_Selene: _I have bad spelling the worst part is I spellcheck it before I send it in ;-;**

**_PyroChi_: their going to have a girl and I cant remember any of your girl names sorry I love you and ill miss you when this story is over (goes into corner crying)**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**Megan**


	46. Harumonia

**Smile Like You Mean It**

**Chapter 45: Harumonia**

They have been walking for a few hours and other then the fact Kagome looked like she was about ready to collapse everything seemed to be going good. No fights. No Bickering…no making out…To Kagome's displeasure.

She also wished she was able to write standing up because she had the biggest urge to write everything that is going through her head into her die-ary but nooo…she kinda scribbles when she attempts that. And if she told him to wait so she could make an entry he'd just give her the "Wtf" look.

So they continued to walk until they got to an area she remembered quite well, the garden where Shippo and Rin got attacked. The thought of them getting attacked made her sad but that was soon ebbed out by the thought of just them.

Her two lovable children (ah my side hurts).

The sight of the house making its self known also sent her into a wave of indescribable emotions. Sesshomaru looked at her face and the inner him smiled. He liked the idea of her being happy when she comes to his house.

Her smile widened and she ran full force towards the slowly approaching household.

"Come on!" She screamed back to Sesshomaru who looked at her and barely twitched the sides of his lips into a smile and took off after her, grabbing her by the waist and SUPER RUNNING her to his house. They reached the door and Kagome nearly through herself to open it.

"Rin! Shippo!" She screamed, and shortly after heard clanks and the breaking of most likely a very expensive glass object. Then the sound of two hyper children skidding to get to the teenage woman first. Kagome stared wide eyed at the fast moving children nearly falling from the staircase.

"Holy sh-!" She was then tackled to the floor and nearly killed by her two children but hell, she was happy.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and…oh my god…he smiled a tiny smile but a smile none the less.

**3 Years later**

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Sango and Miroku's Child Isis were on their way to uncle Sesshy's house as the child called the aggravated Hanyou's gorgeous brother.

"We're going to see what Kagome's up to fuckwad" Inuyasha spat at the authoress.

"Tell me that again I'll rip out your nads!" The brunette screamed.

"fine."

"So what do you think happened in those three years?" Sango asked her beautiful husband.

"hehehehhee" he giggled and turned around still holding his daughters hand.

"Okay, now you have a kid but…you haven't lost your sense of perversion." She mumbled.

"We're here" Inuyasha gruffly mumbled.

They walk up to where two guards and Jaken were standing arguing.

"Jaken. Let us in, we came to check on Kagome."

"You foolish--" He glared at the Hanyou and smirked, "fine go in. at your own risk."

Inuyasha stared him down then walked in, but not before he got a laugh in from Isis Poking Jaken really hard in the eye.

"haha, the damned toad deserves that" They walked around and heard a few noises coming from the back of the house (which by the way is the hot springs area). They walked over and after being engulfed by the steam and a few waves of the hand everything got quiet.

Sango stared into the depths of the pool area with a large blush forming on her cheeks and Miroku stared giggling and covered Isis's eyes Inuyasha looked furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Ah hem, in case your confused, the thing in the pool that is shocking the group so much is a very nude Kagome underneath an equally nude Sesshomaru, who was kissing her.

"You're the one that walked in, little brother." Sesshomaru said calmly like it was every day people walked into his baths. Kagome on the other hand was blushing so hard most of her face was gone, and it definitely wasn't the waters fault.

"YOU'RE THE ONE ON TOP OF KAGOME!" He screamed.

"So?"

"BUT! WHY!"

"Cause I can"

"why?"

"MOMMY!" A child crashed into the room his short black hair now stuck to the sides of his face and his golden eyes glowed in the dim room. "Rin pinched me"

A now nine year old Rin came into the room in a huff

"WHAT EVER YOJI SAYS I DIDN'T DO IT!" She froze.

"Guilty conscious?" Kagome asked, who now stepped out and wrapped a towel around her.

"noooo."

Kagome raised an eyebrow then bent down and picked her son up and walking back over to her friends whom she hasn't seen in three years while Sesshomaru was trying to usher Rin out and cover himself at the same time.

"Kagome…your…19...with a kid."

"Sango, your 21 with a kid who Yoji should introduce himself to cause she's so adorable!" Kagome exclaimed bending down to let Yoji down and to smile at Isis.

Yoji got down and looked at the small girl who was all smiles like normal little girls were. Her long black hair tied into a high pony tail and a pink kimono wrapped around her.

"you'd know its Sango's girl she looks just like her, her didn't get anything from me…" Miroku said sadly then smiled and picked his daughters arm up and pointed to the palm "which is a good thing!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked back at Sango.

"mothers already?" she mumbled.

"and loving every minute of it." She smiled but the happy moment was interrupted by loud bangs and the group turned around to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fist fighting, since Sesshomaru had both his arms it hardly seemed fair.

"Whats your problem, mutt?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you!"

"Why?"

"Your…_son_…over there is just like me, half human half demon."

"well you two have a difference."

"and what is that?"

"I wont hesitate to put you in time out (oh sweet god he'd make such a cool dad!)" He grumbled tossing the Hanyou into the steaming hot water.

"DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU!" He grumbled going down.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked over to Kagome and Yoji.

"Other then to visit Kagome and give me a chance to beat Inuyasha with both my arms (insert flex here, haha, just kidding) what may I owe the pleasure of your-" Sesshomaru was cut off by Yoji and Isis Running past him and nearly knocking him over.

"Come back ! Sorry Lord Sesshomaru!" Sango mumbled as her and Miroku took off trying to catch the kids.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"How much longer until they pop out with another one?"

"I'd give them a month before the notification arrives."

_**FIN! CAUSE I SAID SO DAMMIT THAT'S WHY!**_

**Yes the long awaited ending has come! Giving me a chance to work on my Gaasaku and try to striaghten out my life! I'm sad actually, I loved this story and all my beautiful reviewers who made me want to write the next chapter…or well…threaten me to write the next chapter so here's my final reviewer response! (tears up)**

**_PyroChi_: Bringing up Jrock with me? HUH! I love the pillows and what not and definitely Dir En Grey (so close to seeing them at the Family Values Tour) and Gazette! Imma miss you! (dies)**

**_Kitsune-nekodemon2_: never had that happen to me, but now im going to watch out for those damned things! (paranoid)**

**_Xolovexinuyasha_: I need to check that or I can make lots of myspaces and keep trying to add Itachi that would make it work wouldn't it? I love the older Uchiha! (smiles…dies) and yeah, I've done the die-ary thing when I was so hyper I was practically yelling what I was writing **

**_Ainesakuyacat_: no there not! It took a title change for this one to even get noticed ;-; if you notice from the first chapter : A New Form of Kindness, by Klausbaudelaire which is pretty bad seeing as I havent picked up a series of unfortunate events book since the twelve came out! I'll miss you and your used to be long screen name. **

**_Isisoftheunderground:_ do you hate me for taking forever? I left for two months and forgot to post this chapter. Please forgive me! (cries)**

**Misses you until the next story comes out**

**Megan**


End file.
